


В первый раз всегда больно

by t_nesmeyana



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Music, Angst, Crossdressing, Drama, Drug Use, First Time, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, RPF, Romance, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_nesmeyana/pseuds/t_nesmeyana
Summary: У Колина новый сосед. Музыкант. Ничего особенного, блюдо на один раз. Так Колин думал. Он ошибся.





	1. Первая часть. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Эзре 19 лет, Колину — 35. Эзра скрипач, Колин рок-звезда. Особая благодарность моему альфа-ридеру за помощь в написании фика.
> 
>  
> 
> Вся музыка из фика: http://pleer.net/list4599054YE6V
> 
> Бета: greenmusik
> 
> Автор арта [Edie Wirt](http://ediewirt.tumblr.com/)

Впервые нового соседа Колин увидел за неделю до Рождества. Тот сидел на лестнице между вторым и третьим этажом и курил прямо под запрещающим знаком. Выглядел он как человек, который вернулся домой после очень пафосной вечеринки: узкие, сшитые на заказ синие брюки, белая рубашка с жабо, расстегнутая почти до середины груди, распахнутое шерстяное пальто и кожаные дорогие, но ужасно неудобные туфли с острыми мысами. Заметив его, Колин на секунду замер — он не ожидал встретить кого-нибудь на лестнице в шесть утра, — но затем снова возобновил спуск. Думал пройти мимо, однако сосед поднял на него неожиданно трезвый взгляд и хрипло произнес:

— Привет. 

Не ответить было бы невежливо, и хоть Колин уже немного опаздывал на самолет, он остановился на нижней ступеньке и кивнул: 

— Доброе утро. Кого-то ждете? 

— Я въехал два дня назад. И сегодня… потерял ключи. — Сосед растянул яркие, будто накрашенные губы в улыбке, и Колин сразу узнал это выражение лица. Похоже, сегодня сосед курил не только сигареты. 

— Зайдите к управляющему. У него должны быть запасные. 

— Не знаю, где его найти. 

— Он живет в двенадцатой квартире, — подсказал Колин и, решив, что разговор окончен, продолжил путь к выходу. 

— Спасибо, … мистер Фаррелл, — прилетело ему в спину. Колин даже не сбился с шага, он привык, что его узнают. 

После Колин видел соседа еще несколько раз: иногда курящим на пожарной лестнице, иногда выходящим из своей квартиры. Колин не любил лифты, предпочитал ходить пешком, так что на лестнице они тоже сталкивались. Сосед оказался музыкантом — время от времени из его квартиры доносились звуки скрипки и фортепиано. Больше ничего Колин не знал и не стремился узнать. Весь дом был битком набит известными личностями, творческими людьми, бизнесменами и их пассиями, здесь не принято было лезть в чужую жизнь. Да и у Колина не было времени на выяснение людских тайн — он с группой писал новый альбом. И рождался тот в страшных муках. Колин, кажется, переругался с каждым участником своей группы и менеджером уже не по одному разу, однако к общему мнению по поводу стиля и звучания будущего альбома они пока так и не пришли. 

До самой Пасхи Колин работал как проклятый: проводил в студии по шестнадцать часов в день, иногда даже домой не приезжал, ночуя там же на матрасе. Если бы не Моника, жена их басиста Райли, они заработали бы язву из-за нерегулярных сухих перекусов. Но эта святая женщина каждый день носила им нормальную домашнюю еду, не обделяя никого, даже придурочного барабанщика Бена, которого слегка недолюбливала. 

Примерно в этот же период Колину еще раз выпал шанс пообщаться со своим соседом снизу. Это случилось в одну из тех ночей, когда он все же смог добраться до дома и даже мог поспать чуть больше четырех часов. Поднимался в свою квартиру он по привычке пешком, и на предпоследнем этаже столкнулся с соседом, стоящим у дверей с телефоном в руках. Увидев Колина, тот улыбнулся и спрятал смартфон в карман свободных штанов. 

— Мистер Фаррелл, доброй ночи. 

— Привет, — отозвался Колин, мимолетно подумав, что неплохо хотя бы ради приличияузнать его имя. Он уже прошел мимо и поднялся выше, как тот его окликнул. 

— Постойте! 

Колин оглянулся и едва не вздрогнул, увидев соседа довольно близко от себя. Двигался тот стремительно и не особо уважал чужое личное пространство.

 — Я знаю, что уже поздно, но у меня вечеринка в самом разгаре, и я подумал, может, вы захотите присоединиться?

 Вздернув брови в удивлении, Колин внимательно оглядел соседа, сильно его этим смутив. Тот отвел взгляд и, расчесав пятерней волосы, нервно облизал губы. Даже интересно стало, что толкнуло его это предложить. Парень не походил на человека, которому одиноко, скучно и нужно хоть чье-нибудь внимание. Фанат? Вряд ли. Был бы он девушкой, Колин решил бы, что его зовут перепихнуться.

 — Ладно, простите, — тут же сдал назад сосед, — но если надумаете, мои двери всегда открыты.

 Смелое заявление, подумал Колин, учитывая, что они совсем незнакомы. Тем не менее, поблагодарил за приглашение, попрощался и продолжил подъем к себе в квартиру, чтобы хоть немного поспать и утром снова окунуться в рабочую мясорубку.

 К счастью, рано или поздно сумасшедшая гонка должна была закончиться, и хоть впереди было еще много работы, на Пасху они решили сделать перерыв на две недели — пообщаться с семьями и прийти в себя. Колин воспользовался этим, чтобы съездить к сыновьям в Эл-Эй, но много времени там не провел — жара и бывшие жены выматывали сильнее, чем турне с самым жестким графиком. Поэтому, вернувшись в Нью-Йорк, Колин выключил все телефоны, закрылся у себя в квартире и спал почти двое суток, лишь раз встав с кровати, чтобы поесть.

 

Снова почувствовал себя бодрым только вечером в четверг. На часах было уже почти одиннадцать, торопиться — совершенно некуда, поэтому Колин перекусил позавчерашней китайской лапшой, думая, что нужно бы заказать чего-нибудь посвежее, принял душ и завалился на диван в гостиной с текстами будущих песен. Однако долго поваляться ему не удалось, около двенадцати раздался стук в дверь. 

Колин вздрогнул и с удивление обернулся на стук. В свое время он здорово переплатил за этот лофт, чтобы иметь возможность строго контролировать каждого посетителя — ни курьеров, ни гостей не пускали в здание без предварительного звонка хозяину, и это правило никогда не нарушалось. Либо что-то изменилось, пока он пропадал в студии, либо стучался кто-то из жильцов. 

Запахнув поплотнее халат, накинутый на голое тело, Колин открыл дверь. На пороге стоял тот самый сосед. Все так же стильно одетый и слегка растрепанный, с ведерком и лопаткой для льда в руках. Увидев Колина, он заулыбался и чуть прищурился, вмиг став похожим на чернобурую лису. 

— Добрый вечер, мистер Фаррелл. Не разбудил? 

— Нет. Что-то надо? 

— У нас кончился лед. Не одолжите? — сосед приподнял пустое ведерко в доказательство своих слов. Колин, вздернув брови, пару секунд смотрел на непрошенного гостя, а потом посторонился, пропуская того внутрь. 

— Холодильник справа. 

Захлопнув дверь, Колин вернулся на диван, пока сосед с любопытством оглядывался, вероятно, подмечая разницу в их апартаментах. Три года назад, когда Колин брал эту квартиру, она была лучшей из свободных: двухуровневая, с высокими потолками и широкими проемами. Стоила она почти столько же, сколько и дом в Эл-Эй, хотя была меньшего его в четыре раза. Однако за все время Колин ни разу не пожалел о покупке. 

— Вау! У меня квартира поменьше. 

Колин пожал плечами. 

— Я люблю пространство. 

— У вас клаустрофобия? 

— С чего ты взял? — Колин с недоумением посмотрел на соседа, который отставил принесенное ведро на барную стойку и, кажется, совсем забыл про лед. 

— Вы не ездите на лифтах. 

— Пройтись пешком полезно. У меня нет клаустрофобии. 

— И стеснения, — довольным тоном добавил сосед, опустив глаза вниз. Колин посмотрел туда же и заметил, что его халат распахнулся, показав хозяина во всей красе. Парнишка что, пытался его смутить? 

— Я у себя дома, разве нет? 

Сосед вспыхнул и пробормотал: 

— Прошу прощения. — Но глаза отвел не сразу. 

Колин фыркнул и все-таки прикрылся. Ситуация становилась все интереснее и интереснее. За свою уже довольно долгую карьеру рок-звезды, Колин многое повидал, но никто еще не врывался в его квартиру под странным предлогом, чтобы бесстыдно его разглядывать. Никто, кроме фанаток, но те, слава богу, доступа к его дому не имели. 

— Лед, — напомнил Колин. 

— Точно! 

Пока сосед, повернувшись к дивану спиной, возился со льдом, Колин его рассматривал. Высокий, длинноногий, худой, немного нескладный — он был совсем не во вкусе Колина, однако что-то в нем привлекало. Необычная внешность? Выпирающие скулы и яркие, будто нарисованные губы, определенно притягивали взор. Поведение? Взгляд? Колин вряд ли смог бы ответить, однако смотреть на этого парня хотелось. Он вызывал интерес. Но все это Колин заметил еще на лестничной площадке несколько месяцев назад. Сейчас его больше интересовало, какого хрена этот парень забыл в его квартире. Не за льдом же он пришел в самом деле. 

— Как тебя зовут? 

— Эзра. 

— Что это за имя такое? 

Тот повел плечами и, обернувшись, вздернул подбородок, словно собирался защищаться. Колин даже залюбовался им в этот момент, настолько ему шла эта воинственность.

 — Еврейское. 

— Хорошо. Ты совершеннолетний, Эзра? 

Кажется, вопрос застал Эзру врасплох. Он тут же растерял весь апломб, замер, глядя прямо перед собой, а потом медленно перевел взгляд на Колина. Потрясение, которое читалось в его глазах, даже позабавило. 

— Я… мне девятнадцать. 

— Значит, выпить тебе не предлагаю. 

— Что? — Эзра медленно моргнул, удивление на его лице проступило еще отчетливей. 

Усмехнувшись, Колин встал, подошел к барной стойке и достал из-за нее бутылку виски и стакан. 

— Выпить, говорю, не предлагаю, — плеснув себе на полпальца, Колин закрыл бутылку и потянулся к ведру со льдом, которое Эзра сжимал в руках. — Надеюсь, ты там на своей вечеринке пьешь безалкогольные коктейли? 

— Не говорите со мной, как с малолеткой! 

— А кто ты? — сделав глоток, спросил Колин. И сам не заметил, как подошел к Эзре очень близко, настолько, что тот отклонился назад и попятился, пока не уперся в столешницу. При этом он не выглядел напуганным, скорее наоборот. Близость Колина как будто придала ему уверенности, движения и поза стали более тягучими, плавными, в глазах появился странный блеск. Если у Колина и были до этого сомнения, для чего этот парень заявился к ему, они тут же исчезли. Он не первый раз видел такие метаморфозы рядом с собой. — И что вообще здесь делаешь? За льдом пришел? Не смеши меня. Я нечасто бываю дома, но ты удивительным образом постучал именно в такое время. Знаешь номер моей квартиры, езжу или не езжу я на лифте. Следишь за мной? 

— У вас паранойя, мистер Фаррелл, — Эзра по-птичьи наклонил голову, умудряясь при своем высоком росте смотреть снизу вверх. — Я просто наблюдательный. 

— Вот как, — Колин залпом допил виски и отставил бокал в сторону, облизав напоследок смоченные алкоголем губы, и Эзра залип. Это уже даже становилось смешным. — Бери свой лед и убирайся. — Он вернулся в гостиную зону и попытался погрузиться в работу с текстами. На Эзру он демонстративно не обращал внимания. 

Тот немного постоял неподвижно, а потом Колин услышал, как он поставил несчастное ведерко обратно на барную стойку. 

— Возможно, я не следил за вами специально… но я мог пойти за льдом к управляющему, а не к вам. 

— И почему я должен это знать? 

— Вы мне интересны, мистер Фаррелл. Я хочу заняться с вами сексом. 

Приехали. Колин отбросил листы с текстами и снова посмотрел на Эзру. Сейчас тот не очень-то походил на человека, который пытается подкатить, хотя еще секунд пять назад у него получалось выглядеть соблазнительно. Эзра как будто не был уверен в том, что делает. 

— С чего ты взял, что это интересно мне? — спокойным тоном уточнил Колин. Он не хотел никого сбивать с толку, ему действительно был любопытен ответ. 

— Иначе вы меня не впустили бы. 

Это была правда. Он не любил пускать кого-то в свою квартиру, даже женщин сюда не водил, предпочитая отели или съемное жилье. Карьера в шоу-бизнесе научила его ценить свое личное пространство, как ничто другое. Но откуда Эзре знать о нем такое? Интересовался им, спрашивал о нем? Это польстило. И все равно правильнее было выгнать парня, посоветовать больше не лезть к взрослым людям с нелепыми предложениями и закрыть за ним дверь. Но то, как Эзра сейчас смотрел на него, что-то тронуло в душе Колина. Такой отчаянный, яростный и горячий взгляд. До мурашек пробивает. 

— Ну и что ты там стоишь? — приподнял брови Колин, развязывая пояс халата. Эзра тут же сделал шаг вперед, замер на мгновение, а затем быстро преодолел оставшееся расстояние и забрался на диван, нависнув над Колином. Вид у него был до смешного решительный. — Душ? 

Эзра мотнул головой, наклонился и поцеловал его в губы.

Поцелуй был на вкус как сладкий коктейль и жвачка, немного бестолковый, какой-то отчаянный и страстный. Колин не собирался уделять прелюдии много внимания, но Эзра был так настойчив и хорош, что он поплыл, позволил себе немного томных облизываний, тягучих, как патока, откровенных и интимных. Колин смог остановиться лишь тогда, когда жар затопил все тело до краев, а в ушах зашумело от прилившей крови. Эзра в тот момент уже лишился рубашки и расстегнул брюки.

 — Раздевайся и иди наверх, я сейчас буду, — скомандовал Колин, отстраняясь. 

— Что? Нет. Давай здесь, — Эзра снова потянулся за поцелуем, но Колин остановил его, коснувшись кончиками пальцев губ. 

— В кровати удобнее. Тем более, здесь у меня ничего нет, все в ванной. Я принесу, а ты пока раздевайся. 

Пару секунд у Эзры был такой вид, будто он сейчас снова начнет возражать, но он не стал. Кивнул, поднялся с дивана и, чуть покачиваясь, направился к лестнице на второй уровень в спальню. Рубашка осталась валяться у дивана. Колин же зашел в ванную, вынул из шкафчика над раковиной презервативы и смазку, а после чуть остудил лицо водой. Не то чтобы это сильно ему помогло. 

Когда он поднялся в спальню, Эзра уже раздетый и лежал на кровати поверх покрывала. Он был сложен лучше, чем можно было подумать, глядя на него одетого. Уделял внимание не только репетициям, но и тренажерному залу? А еще он совсем не стеснялся своего тела, позволил Колину смотреть. Даже выгнулся, чтобы было лучше видно: вытянул вверх длинные ноги, опустил, перекатился на кровати, показывая подтянутую задницу и ровную узкую спину. Стеснение и неуверенность он оставил на первом этаже. Или в нем их никогда и не было, а Колину все показалось. 

— Хорош, — с усмешкой одобрил он, кидая на край кровати презервативы и смазку. — Соскучился? 

— Очень, — Эзра поманил его к себе. Колин забрался к нему, лег сверху и накрыл его губы своими. Поцелуй снова затянулся: медленный, сладкий. Эзра чуть слышно постанывал, гладил Колина по спине, стискивал коленями бока, прижимался всем телом. Прервав поцелуй, Колин спустился губами ниже, тронул подбородок, шею. С левой стороны на коже темнел синяк от скрипки, не удержавшись, Колин укусил это место. Эзра ахнул и выгнулся под ним, ноги у него совсем разъехались, член окончательно затвердел. 

— Такой отзывчивый, с ума сойти, — не удержался от комментария Колин, не переставая целовать распростертое под ним тело. — Хочу посмотреть, как ты будешь принимать. — Схватив Эзру за ягодицу, он чуть оттянул ее в сторону и внимательно проследил за реакцией. Тому это явно понравилось. О, да-а! Он задышал чаще, поверхностно, его грудь, шею и лицо затопил румянец, волосы у висков намокли от пота и сильнее закурчавились. Облизав губы, Эзра сглотнул и то ли выдохнул, то ли простонал: 

— Да-а-а. 

Колин зарычал, ему так сильно захотелось его трахнуть, что на секунду свело челюсть. Он не ожидал от себя такой реакции. Пять минут назад он даже имени этого парня не знал, а сейчас его аж трясло от желания. 

— Перевернись на живот. 

Эзра не сразу сообразил, о чем его попросили. Кажется, все его силы уходили лишь на то, чтобы не прикасаться к себе и не кончить раньше времени. Так что Колин помог ему перевернуться, а после, не удержавшись, приласкал задницу. Эзра тут же обернулся через плечо и, улыбнувшись, развел ноги в сторону, сгибая их в коленях и чуть задирая попу. 

— Молодец, — похвалил Колин, целуя его в бедро. — Сейчас все будет, потерпи. 

Терпеть пришлось недолго — Колин быстро расправился с презервативом и смазкой, которую нанес на член и на пальцы. Не хотелось тратить много времени на подготовку, но стоило проверить, насколько Эзра узкий. 

Он был очень узким. Сжимался так, что Колину пришлось его успокаивать: гладить по спине, целовать в шею, засосать в губы. Ждать, пока он расслабится и раскроется, вскинет бедра в такт имеющей его руке. И только затем войти несколькими осторожными толчками. 

— Какой же ты все-таки узкий, Эзра, — прошептал Колин, накрывая его своим телом. — Так сжимаешься, будто хочешь, чтобы я остался в тебе навсегда. Хочешь, чтобы я остался в тебе навсегда? Постоянно чувствовать мой член внутри? Ты же его чувствуешь?

 Эзра вздрогнул всем телом и застонал, захлебываясь воздухом. Колин даже не сразу понял, что он что-то говорит. Расслышал лишь: 

— Да, о боги, да, я чувствую его. Чувствую.

— Это еще не все, малыш. 

И Колин задвигался, взяв сразу жесткий, быстрый ритм. Он больше не мог миндальничать и нежничать. У него крышу сносило. Эзра принял это. Вцепившись в изголовье кровати, он не просто стонал — скулил на одной ноте — и вскидывал бедра в такт толчкам. Иногда это скорее мешало, чем помогало, поэтому Колин в конце концов навалился на него всем телом и дотрахал сам, почти обездвижив его. 

Кончил он первым, и оргазм на минуту почти оглушил его. Когда пришел в себя, Эзра лежал под ним тихо, как мышь, только тяжело и быстро дышал. Колин вытащил член, приподнялся и, добавив немного смазки, снова сунул в него пальцы. 

— Давай, малыш, сделай это для меня, — прошептал он, целуя Эзру в плечо. 

Много времени тому не понадобилось. Он кончил, впившись зубами себе в руку, и сжался так, что Колину не сразу удалось вытащить пальцы. Сразу после Эзра обмяк на кровати и зарылся лицом в подушку. Он не выглядел как человек, который хочет пообщаться после секса. Колина это не обидело. Откровенно говоря, ему хотелось в душ и жрать, а не разбираться с чужими загонами. Поэтому, объявив, что идет в ванную, Колин оставил Эзру одного. 

Когда он вернулся из душа, спальня уже была пуста.

 


	2. Первая часть. Глава 2

— Итак, детки, пришло время поработать.  
  
«Детки» — тридцатипятилетние участники группы «Westlife» — горестно застонали, кто-то даже попытался сползти на пол, но замер под насмешливым взором менеджера Роба Стилсона. «Поработать» на языке Роба означало общение с журналистами, которое все любили едва ли больше, чем прыщи на своих задницах.  
  
— Есть добровольцы?  
  
Парни оживились. Если требовался доброволец, значит, всем присутствовать было необязательно и можно было откосить. Колину тоже не улыбалось в очередной раз светить лицом, но у него шансов почти не было — фронтмен обычно присутствовал везде, куда приглашали группу, — поэтому он расслабился и залип в телефоне. Вот уже две недели ему все настрачивала одна молодая актриса из очередного популярного комедийного сериала, хотела встретиться, звала к себе. Колин медлил. Не то чтобы она ему не нравилась, девица была довольно милая, но после Эзры секс с ней не казался такой уж привлекательной идеей. Как бы Колин ни отрицал, парень его зацепил. Своей открытостью и загадочностью, предсказуемостью и эксцентричностью, противоречивостью. И все же Колин понимал, что сам установил правила. Секс на одну ночь, разве не это предполагалось? У Колина не было проблем с тем, чтобы завязывать долгосрочные отношения, но он не любил менять условия игры после ее окончания. К тому же роман с парнем в его ситуации приносил больше вреда, чем пользы, и все же… Колин убрал телефон, так и не ответив на сообщение.  
  
— Значит, решили, идут Колин и Уилл, — подвел итоги Роб и кинул на журнальный столик пригласительные на имя группы. Колин, пропустивший все обсуждение, закатил глаза. Как он и думал. — И, парни, там будет много клевых цыпочек, которые спят и видят, чтобы прыгнуть к вам в постель, а потом рассказать об этом всему миру. Воспользуйтесь этим. Нам не помешал бы небольшой скандальчик.  
  
— Нахуй, — коротко и емко ответил Колин. Райли заржал и псевдо-мечтательным голосом добавил:  
  
— Хорошо быть женатым.  
  
Колин показал ему средний палец, а Уилл, испуганно выпучив глаза, перекрестился:  
  
— Я лучше на вечеринки похожу и потрахаю группиз.  
  
— Неудачники, — констатировал Райли и встал с кресла. — Вы как хотите, а я пойду к своей красавице-жене, которая обалденно готовит и делает отличный минет, а вы, дрочилы, оставайтесь тут и обсуждайте, какие свои грязные тайны вы будете сливать завтра журналистам.  
  
— Иди уже, — поморщился Уилл и кинул в Райли диванной подушкой. Тот увернулся и свалил.  
  
Вскоре ушел и Бен, оставив обсуждать предстоящий вечер. Закончили они в середине дня, и, хоть время было раннее, Колин уже дико устал. Даже думать не хотелось о том, что через четыре часа ему нужно быть на какой-то дурацкой вечеринке, устроенной средней руки музыкальным журналом в честь своего юбилея. Если бы не предстоящий выход альбома, Колин бы послал Роба с его мероприятиями нахер, сейчас же пришлось смириться с испорченным вечером и ехать домой переодеваться.  
  
На вечеринку Колин прибыл с опоздание в два часа, что для персоны его уровня считалось вполне приличным. Или нет, Колину, по сути, было на это плевать. Вернувшись домой из студии, он позвонил по скайпу старшему сыну и почти до семи вечера читал с ним книгу о Гарри Поттере. Прервались они, когда няня Джеймса решила, что тому пора в ванную и спать. Лишь после этого Колин вспомнил о вечеринке.  
  
Но его опоздание едва ли кого удивило, да и не был он единственным припозднившимся. С одним из таких он столкнулся аккурат перед входом в издательство, но прежде чем успел извиниться, узнал в высоком хорошо одетом парне своего соседа и недавнего любовника Эзру. Только многолетняя привычка контролировать эмоции на публике позволила Колину сохранить лицо и спокойно поздороваться, вместо того, чтобы выругаться и спросить, какого черта. Эзра же, судя по всему, удивлен не был. Он усмехнулся, увидев недоумение Колина, склонил голову в приветствии и тихо, на грани шепота сказал:  
  
— Здравствуйте, мистер Фаррелл. Рад, что вы пришли.  
  
И зашел в здание. Колин, чувствуя себя идиотом, направился следом.  
  
Ну точно же, Эзра — музыкант. И, видимо, чуть более популярный, чем Колин думал. Следовало хотя бы после секса вбить его имя в гугл, чтобы не было таких ситуаций, как сейчас.  
  
Черт, надо же. Колин неожиданно для себя развеселился и улыбнулся подоспевшему к нему администратору. Вечер обещал быть интересным.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
— … Она за последние два года не дала ни одного концерта, не выпустил ни одного альбома, однако журнал ее все равно пригласил. Я немного не понимаю логики. Кому в нашем городе и в нашей стране будет интересно читать про артистку, которая уже сошла с дистанции?  
  
— Артисты часто делают перерывы.  
  
— Артисты типа типа тебя, милый, могут себе это позволить. Ты на сцене сколько, двадцать лет? А она едва засветилась на экране.  
  
— Двадцать лет? Откуда такие цифры? Мне вообще-то самому всего тридцать пять.  
  
— Ох, милый, прости. Когда смотрю на тебя, все время забываю твой возраст.  
  
Колин закатил глаза, но ничего не сказал. С Ритой Уолтер невозможно было спорить, на нее бесполезно было обижаться и уж тем более нельзя было с ней ссориться. Колин познакомился с ней более десяти лет назад, когда с группой переехал в США с целью обосноваться здесь навсегда. Про них тогда только-только узнал мир, их песни были на вершинах всех чартов в Европе и — о чудо — ими заинтересовались боссы из Америки. И не только боссы. Журналисты вцепились в новоиспеченных ирландских звезд мертвой хваткой. Их звали на ток-шоу, интервью, вечеринки, папарацци шпионили у студии и у дома каждого из участников группы. Уже через месяц такого настойчивого внимания Колин начал злиться. Вкус славы, который он так жаждал узнать все эти годы, оказался с горчинкой. Рита на фоне остальных журналистов здорово выделялась. Она связалась с Колином через его менеджера, заранее выслала вопросы для интервью на согласование, выбрала очень удобное для Колина время и место для встречи и ни на минуту на нее не опоздала. А еще ее звали так же, как маму Колина, и это волшебным образом располагало. Разговор, который состоялся у них тогда, меньше всего походил на допрос, скорее на дружескую беседу за чашечкой кофе. Рита не только задавала вопросы, но и сама много говорила, рассказывала о нью-йоркской музыкальной тусовке и немного сплетничала. Совсем чуть-чуть, так, что Колина это не раздражало. В общем, встреча прошла у них тогда прекрасно. Каково же было удивление Колина, когда Роб недовольным голосом посоветовал прочитать ему получившийся результат.  
  
Не сказать, что Рита написала какую-то неприятную или разгромную статью. После Колин читал про себя вещи много хуже, однако Рита сумела вытянуть из него такие факты, которых он тогда выдавать не хотел бы. Самое смешное, что он даже не помнил, как все это рассказывал: про свои романы, наркотики, проблемы с алкоголем, осложнившиеся отношения с матерью, неоконченное среднее образование и так далее. Он выложил ей почти все, вывернулся весь и даже сам этого не заметил. Роб потом даже не смог найти причины, по которой они могли бы подать в суд, ведь Рита, по сути, даже не отступила ни разу от списка согласованных вопросов.  
  
Стоит ли уточнять, что Колин тогда Риту возненавидел? Еще год он дергался при каждом упоминании о ней, и был уверен, что психанет, едва увидит ее. В том, что они еще встретятся, Колин был на сто процентов уверен. Так и оказалось. Они увиделись на вечеринке, которую устраивала студия. Рита тогда была одной из немногих приглашенных журналистов, и ей дозволялось говорить чуть ли не с каждым артистом студии, чем она и пользовалась. К Колину она подошла одной из первых и прежде, чем он смог что-либо сделать, сказала:  
  
— О, милый, вижу, что ты все еще на меня злишься. Не хмурься, в первый раз всегда больно, но ты привыкнешь.  
  
Колин тогда от злости потерял дар речи, но после — много после — вспоминая эти слова, он мысленно с ними соглашался. И ведь Рита была права. Он привык. К журналистам, сумасшедшим фанаткам, неадекватным требованиям студии, сталкерам, секс-охотницам на знаменитостей и ко многому другому. Статья Риты в какой-то момент перестала казаться ему ужасной, и в их третью встречу общение снова стало приятным. Правда, в этот раз Колин контролировал каждое свое слово и даже не злился, когда Рите снова удавалось что-то из него вытянуть.  
  
Теперь, спустя более десяти лет, они с Ритой сделались чуть ли не приятелями. У Риты всегда можно было узнать последние новости, настроения у публики да и просто поговорить на отвлеченные темы. Она была старше Колина лет на тринадцать-пятнадцать, имела острый ум, отличную память и не морщилась, когда Колин говорил «блядь».  
  
— Кто бы говорил о возрасте, — оглядывая банкетный зал, заметил Колин. — Это не я сейчас ворчу, как…  
  
— Советую не продолжать фразу, милый. Иначе я в своем обзоре не напишу ни строчечки про ваш новый альбом, — предупредила Рита.  
  
— Какой альбом, о чем ты? Завтра я прочитаю только, кто во что был одет.  
  
— Я о такой ерунде не пишу. Для этого у нас есть стажеры. Да и писать сегодня не о чем, никто особо не выделяется. Пожалуй, кроме Эзры.  
  
— Кроме кого? — вздрогнул Колин.  
  
— Высокий темноволосый парень, стоит возле Зои Кравиц. Не слышал о нем? — удивилась Рита.  
  
— Нет, — почти честно ответил Колин, отпивая виски из своего бокала. В конце концов, он и правда об Эзре ничего не слышал. — Видел пару раз, кажется, он живет где-то рядом со мной.  
  
— Колин, тебе нужно чаще вылезать из своей норы.  
  
— Мы называем это звукозаписывающей студией.  
  
Рита фыркнула.  
  
— Эзра Миллер — скрипач. Талант, каких поискать. Девятнадцать лет, а уже имеет два альбома, сотни сольных концертов за плечами и контракт с Коламбия Рекордс.  
  
— Он так хорош?  
  
— Классическая музыка не моя тема, но говорят, хорош. Да и родители помогают. Они у него богаты. Папа заведует издательством, мама в прошлом танцевала, но теперь занимается исключительно карьерой старшего ребенка. Довелось мне ее один раз увидеть — на презентации последнего альбома Эзры. Непростая женщина. Кружит над Эзрой, как коршун, подойти боязно, — пожаловалась Рита. Колин рассмеялся.  
  
— Тебе — и боязно? Не верю.  
  
— Не верь. Но у меня глаз наметан. Не знаю, радоваться за пацана или сочувствовать ему.  
  
— Девятнадцать лет — это уже не тот возраст, когда ты прячешься за маму.  
  
— Твоя правда. Думаю, меня смущают слухи, которые ходят вокруг него.  
  
— Какие слухи? — невольно вырвалось у Колина. Рита тут же бросила на него острый взгляд, и он мысленно выругался. Рита слишком хорошо знает, как он не любит сплетни. Колин никогда не просил ее рассказать о ком-либо и часто одергивал, если та начинала сплетничать. И тут такой промах, но слова свои обратно не возьмешь, увы.  
  
— Что он еще майская роза.  
  
— Не понял.  
  
— Девственник.  
  
— Что? — Колин от удивления чуть не выронил бокал и невольно оглянулся на Эзру. Тот стоял метрах в двухстах от него и о чем-то увлеченно беседовал с Зои. Та слушала его с интересом, и все выглядело так, будто эти двое забыли, где находятся. Это неожиданно укололо Колина, и он отвернулся.  
  
— По крайней мере был им еще в конце прошлого года.  
  
— Откуда ты можешь знать? — засомневался Колин.  
  
— Они с Зои, вроде как, друзья, а Зои болтушка. Сказала, что подкатывала к нему еще в 2010-ом, он ее отшил, она надавила, пытаясь узнать причину отказа, он и признался. И теперь она не унимается, все спрашивает, было или не было.  
  
— И докладывает тебе.  
  
— Я знаю, как общаться с этой девочкой, — снисходительно произнесла Рита. — Может, она не в его вкусе…  
  
— Очень вероятно.  
  
— Но я тоже не промах, решила покопать.  
  
— И что нарыла? — напрягся Колин.  
  
— Ничего. Никаких связей. Чисто. Есть какие-то друзья, но там… вряд ли, короче. Ни парня, ни девушки — никого не нашла, с кем он хотя бы целовался.  
  
— Прям настоящий детектив.  
  
— Не ценишь ты мою работу, — делано расстроилась Рита и схватила с подноса у проходящего мимо официанта бокал шампанского.  
  
— Я не понимаю, зачем ты вцепилась в парня.  
  
— Он сейчас на коне, на самой-самой вершине, потому людям он интересен. Но никто не будет читать о том, сколько отличных оценок он получил в музыкальной школе, как сильно любит свою маму или какие планы строит на будущее. Людям интересны горячие факты, и рано или поздно кто-нибудь что-нибудь нароет.  
  
— И этим кем-то, несомненно, будешь ты, — Колин допил виски и теперь лениво перекатывал нерастаявшие кубики льда по стеклянному дну.  
  
— Уж лучше я, милый, чем кто-то другой.  
  
Колин вынужден был согласиться.  
  
Остаток вечера прошел уже не столь интересно. Рита в конце концов упорхнула, чтобы пообщаться с кем-нибудь еще, Уилл, приехавший раньше Колина, отчалил домой, Эзра также пропал из виду. Дождавшись, когда часы покажут одиннадцать вечера, Колин вышел из здания редакции и уже достал телефон, чтобы позвонить водителю, как увидел на парковке толпу ребят, среди которых затесались Эзра и Зои. Подумав, Колин сунул мобильник обратно в карман и направился к ним.  
  
Зои заметила его издалека, завизжала и кинулась ему на шею. Пришлось подхватить ее.  
  
— Колин, я тебя не видела! Как я рада, что ты здесь!  
  
Улыбнувшись, Колин похлопал ее по спине и отпустил.  
  
— Как отец?  
  
— Отлично! Передать ему привет?  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Эй, ребята! — Зои обернулась к друзьям. — Это Колин Фаррелл!  
  
Ребята поприветствовали его громкими криками. Все, кроме Эзры. Тот стоял, широко расставив ноги и скрестив руки на груди, смотрел, прищурившись, на Колина и Зои.  
  
— Мы с ребятами собираемся свалить с этой тухлой тусы с журналюгами и устроить нормальную вечеринку у Эзры дома. Ты же знаешь Эзру? Он скрипач, круто, правда?  
  
— Очень, — фыркнул Колин, глядя прямо на Эзру. Тот немедленно отвернулся и завел разговор с одним из своих приятелей.  
  
— Так что, ты с нами? Пожалуйста, поехали с нами, я так давно тебя не видела!  
  
Колин чуть не ляпнул, что ему все равно в ту сторону, но вовремя прикусил язык. Зои ждала ответа, глядя прямо и требовательно. Колин в очередной раз подумал, что Ленни ужасно избаловал дочку. А еще — что отцовские черты проступают в ней с каждым годом все отчетливей. Это даже пугало.  
  
— Хорошо, — сам того не ожидая, согласился Колин. Еще пару секунд назад он совершенно не собирался к Эзре домой. Эта идея даже не казалась ему удачной, но что-то все же заставило его согласиться. Разговор с Ритой, сам Эзра, с кем-то увлеченно и эмоционально разговаривающий, требовательно глядящая Зои? Все сразу и ничто из этого.  
  
— Ура! Колин едет с нами! — закричала Зои, вскидывая руки вверх. Ее тут же поддержали. Эзра, обернувшийся на пару секунд, недовольным не выглядел, скорее удивленным и немного взволнованным. Колина это удовлетворило. — По машинам!  
  
Главное, чтобы это потом не вылилось в катастрофу.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Квартира Эзры действительно меньше, чем та, что принадлежит Колину. Потолки не такие высокие, соответственно и второй ярус отсутствует, спальня раскинулась посреди студии и огорожена с трех сторон раздвижными панелями. Справа от спальни обнаружилась малооборудованная кухня, слева — что-то, предполагаемое гостевой зоной. На деле это было большим практически пустым пространством, в центре которого стоял низкий столик, вроде японского, вокруг — раскидана куча разноцветных подушек, а сбоку, вдоль стены, расположилась стереосистема. Помимо этого Колин заметил пианино, на крышке которого лежал закрытый футляр для скрипки. Минимум мебели, минимум личных вещей, и все же квартира Эзре очень подходила.  
  
Молодежь, оказавшись в квартире, тут же расползлась кто куда. Часть двинула на балкон, другие — в гостевую зону, третьи прошмыгнули на кухню с бутылками наперевес, готовить напитки. Кто-то включил музыку. Довольно громко. Колин порадовался, что в доме хорошая звукоизоляция, иначе такой сосед, как Эзра, ему бы точно не понравился.  
  
Прежде чем завернуть в гостиную, куда его очень активно звала Зои, Колин решил вымыть руки. Где ванная он знал, у него было точно такое же расположение санузла. Внутри уже кто-то был, хотя дверь была не закрыта. Оказалось, какая-то девушка застирывала испачкавшийся подол длинной юбки. Увидев Колина, она выжала ткань, закрыла воду и, расправив юбку, вышла из комнаты. Но как только скрылась она, в ванную зашел еще один человек — хозяин квартиры.  
  
Колин включил воду. Эзра плотно прикрыл дверь, но не запер — это бы вызвало подозрения, и подошел ближе. Колин ожидал, что тот спросит, что он здесь делает или что-то в этом роде, но Эзра, облизнув губы, сказал:  
  
— Слушай, никто из них не знает, что я… эм…  
  
— Гей? Би? Переспал со мной? — предложил варианты Колин, глядя на свое отражение в зеркале, а не на Эзру. Однако он все равно заметил быстрый взгляд в сторону двери.  
  
— Что я гей.  
  
— Сидишь в шкафу?  
  
— Те, кто должен знать — знают, — отрезал Эзра. — И я не вижу, чтобы ты торопился всем рассказывать о своей ориентации.  
  
— Охладись, я тебя ни в чем не обвиняю, тебе показалось. И я не собирался ничего говорить, это не в моих интересах, ты прав. Мы оба публичные люди, а мне, к тому же, скандалы вокруг моей персоны уже порядком поднадоели, — пожал плечами Колин и выключил воду. Эзра сразу расслабился и запустил руку в свою и без того растрепанную шевелюру. Черты лица разгладились, сделав его инопланетно красивым. Колин одновременно почувствовал удовлетворение, что был с этим парнем, и досаду, что это было лишь раз. Эзра, ощутив его взгляд, задрал подбородок выше и чуть быстрее задышал, накаляя обстановку до предела. Однако ничего сделать Колин не успел — дверь в ванную распахнулась, и внутрь ввалилось сразу два парня — гитаристы какой-то новой популярной группы. Эзра тут же вышел из комнаты. Колин же сначала пригладил мокрыми руками волосы и лишь затем последовал за ним.  
  
Следующие два часа прошли не то чтобы очень весело, но довольно приятно. На вечеринку, правда, это мало походило, скорее на камерные посиделки за бухлом и травкой под неожиданно качественную музыку. Кто-то постоянно что-то рассказывал, все смеялись, кто-то танцевал, одной парочке срочно требовалась комната. Колину нравилось, что никто не пытался его дергать, заигрывать или что-то выспросить, ребята действительно пришли к Эзре расслабиться и пообщаться, оставив на пороге свою работу и заботы.  
  
В конце концов Колин тоже расслабился, умостив голову у Зои на бедре. Девушка, в свою очередь, полулежала на Эзре, и его длинные ноги оказались по обе стороны от Колина. В какой-то момент тот перестал себя контролировать — провел пальцами по голой стопе, сначала легко, потом сильнее, чуть помассировал. Эзра дернул ногой, но не убрал, и Колин продолжил.  
  
Сколько так продолжалось, он не знал, он увлекся разговором с Нилом, барабанщиком одной из канадских рок-групп, и очнулся, лишь когда Эзра с силой вцепился пальцами ему в плечо. Посмотрев вверх, Колин столкнулся взглядом с его черными от возбуждения глазами и медленно убрал руку.  
  
— Мне нужно встать, — чуть слышно из-за громкой музыки сказал Эзра. Колин сел, освобождая место. Зои тоже двинулась, чтобы подняться, но внезапно ойкнула и смутилась, нащупав, видимо, то, чего никак не ожидала. Эзра покраснел, это было видно даже в темноте, и вскочил на ноги, как ошпаренный. Колина ситуация даже развеселила, он никогда раньше не видел Зои такой удивленной. Надеялся только, что она примет это на свой счет. Эзра тем временем ретировался в сторону туалета, а Колин обернулся к девушке.  
  
—Мне пора, — сказал он, и Зои кивнула, слишком задумчивая, чтобы отреагировать.  
  
Подхватив с пола свою куртку, Колин попрощался со всеми, пожал напоследок руки тем, кто был его собеседником в этот вечер, и быстро вышел из квартиры, надеясь как можно скорее оказаться дома и чуть проветрить кружащуюся от алкоголя и возбуждения голову на балконе. Однако у дверей лофта его ждал сюрприз: на пороге сидел босоногий Эзра. Его трясло, он все еще был возбужден и, кажется, немного сходил с ума. Колин не стал ничего говорить или спрашивать, вздернул Эзру на ноги, прислонил к двери и впился поцелуем в губы. Тот ответил со стоном, вцепился Колину в плечи, потом переместил ладони на спину, просунув кисти в рукава футболки, и вонзил короткие ногти в кожу. Зарычав, Колин с трудом достал из переднего кармана джинсов ключи и попытался не глядя открыть замок. Не сразу, но у него получилось — они с Эзрой ввалились внутрь лофта, еле удержавшись на ногах, не разрывая голодного, почти болезненного поцелуя. Секунда — и теперь Колин был прижал к двери.  
  
Ему окончательно сносило крышу от одного хренова поцелуя и торопливых, хаотичным ласк.  
  
На пол полетела куртка Колина, звякнули, ударившись об паркет, ключи, кардиган Эзры мягко опустился под ноги.  
  
Штаны на Эзре были без застежек, мягкие, на резинке. В них оказалось очень легко залезть рукой, чтобы обхватить ладонью твердый длинный член. Разорвав поцелуй, Эзра запрокинул голову и застонал.  
  
— Смотри на меня, — резко потребовал Колин. Эзра послушался и опустил взгляд. Темный, плывущий, засасывающий. Колин проваливался в него, как в пропасть. Тряхнув головой, он поднял ладонь, плюнул на нее и продолжил делать то, что делал. — Если бы я был менее пьян сейчас, то опустился бы на колени и отсосал тебе. Мне бы хотелось посмотреть, как ты поведешь себя при этом. Будешь ли толкаться в горло, желая получить максимум удовольствия, или будешь сдерживаться. Мне почему-то кажется, что ты несдержанный. Горячий, громкий, необузданный.  
  
— Колин, прекрати, — почти взмолился Эзра, зажмурившись. Он был почти на грани, оставалось лишь подтолкнуть.  
  
— Почему? Боишься узнать о себе правду? О том, какой ты отзывчивый, жадный, страстный. Как полно ты отдаешься, — последнее Колин прошептал Эзре в ухо. — Я был готов трахнуть тебя еще в ванной. Сдернуть с тебя эти дурацкие штаны, нагнуть над раковиной и отодрать прямо перед зеркалом, пока твои друзья веселятся за стенкой.  
  
Этой фантазии Эзре хватило, он кончил с громким выдохом, так похожим на всхлип, и обмяк, опершись на Колина. Несколько секунд Эзра восстанавливал дыхание и потянулся к ремню Колина, но тот его остановил.  
  
— Не стоит, все равно не кончу, я для этого слишком пьян и слишком стар, — посмотрев на свою испачканную спермой руку, Колин без особых колебаний вытер ее о футболку. Взяв Эзру за запястье, мягко потянул в сторону спальни. — Думаю, продолжить лучше в кровати.  
  
Эзра пару секунд послушно шел следом, но затем внезапно остановился и отнял руку. Колин оглянулся.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Я не могу, — покачал головой Эзра.  
  
— Не можешь или не хочешь?  
  
— Не могу.  
  
— И что это значит?  
  
— Что мне нужно уйти.  
  
Недоуменно фыркнув, Колин поднял руку, чтобы потереть лицо, но тут же опустил ее, припомнив, где она только что была.  
  
— Не в моих правилах удерживать, но, может, хотя бы объяснишь, в чем дело?  
  
— Это должен был быть секс на одну ночь, я не хотел продолжения, — покачал головой Эзра, и это была самая странная отмазка в жизни Колина. Победитель в номинации странных отмазок. И если бы не растерянный вид Эзры и его пугающе пустой взгляд, Колин решил бы, что его разыгрывают.  
  
— Иногда одной ночи бывает недостаточно.  
  
— Я не могу себе этого позволить.  
  
— Эзра, — Колин тяжело вздохнул и мимолетно подумал, что, кажется, начинает стремительно трезветь. — Я не предлагаю тебе отношения, я предлагаю тебе секс. Мы оба взрослые люди, не первые и не последние в жизни друг друга. Ведь так? — Он требовательно посмотрел на Эзру. — Так?  
  
Тот не ответил, только бросил на Колина быстрый взгляд и отвернулся. Наверное, будь он менее укурен и более трезв, то стал бы отрицать, соврал бы, но сейчас он словно не мог вымолвить и слова. Стоял, глядя в сторону, и лицо его приобрело чуть ли не страдальческое выражение. Колин выругался.  
  
— Это все-таки правда, поверить не могу!  
  
— Это что-то меняет? — Эзра взял себя в руки и прямо посмотрел на Колина.  
  
— Не знаю, ты мне скажи. Это ведь не было спонтанным решением и внезапно вспыхнувшей страстью, да? Ты выбрал меня как своего чертова дефлоратора. Но почему? Я понял бы, если бы мы были раньше знакомы, но нет. Так почему я?  
  
— Ты был рядом, — пожал плечами Эзра, — у тебя определенная репутация, и я был уверен, что мы забудем друг о друге, как только разбежимся в разные стороны.  
  
— Что? Мать твою, что ты сейчас сказал? — Колин хохотнул и чуть прошелся по комнате, не желая сейчас смотреть на Эзру, боялся, что врежет ему по лицу. — Так почему ты, блядь, проститутку не нанял?  
  
Эзра, кажется, не ожидал такого вопроса. Его лицо сменило за пару секунд несколько выражений: от растерянности и досады до злости и упрямства. Наконец он сказал:  
  
— Это другое.  
  
— Рад, что хоть один из нас так думает. А теперь иди на хуй.  
  
Эзра поджал губы и кивнул, отошел к двери, вернулся на пару шагов, поднял с пола кардиган, бросил еще один взгляд на Колина, после чего стремительно вышел.  
  
Оставшись один, Колин тяжело упал на диван и уставился в потолок. Голова слегка кружилась, из-за этого возникло ощущение нереальности, какого-то странного запутанного сна, который никак не заканчивается, хотя уже порядком надоел. Закрыв глаза, Колин несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, унимая тошноту, а после резко поднялся и направился в ванную.


	3. Первая часть. Глава 3

Машина промоушена, грузная, неповоротливая, с каждый днем раскручивалась все сильнее. Колин целыми днями мотался по городу, участвуя в телешоу, интервью, светясь в радиоэфирах, проводя часы в фотостудиях. Домой он заваливался только ночью, убитый работой до беспамятства. С Эзрой за три недели случилось столкнуться лишь однажды, и в тот момент не было совершенно никаких сил на реакцию. Эзра же, если и хотел что-то сказать, передумал, стоило Колину на него посмотреть.  
  
В редкие минуты отдыха Колин звонил в Лос-Анджелес и, закрыв глаза, слушал своих мальчиков, пока их матери или няни не решали, что детям нужен отдых.  
  
Весна, тем временем, обрушила на Нью-Йорк невообразимую жару, и активность жителей резко поубавилась. У Колина снова появилось свободное время, которое немедленно заполнилось ненужными размышлениями. Этому способствовало и то, что стремительно приближался тридцать шестой день рождения Колина, и на того предсказуемо наваливалась депрессия, вылечить которую помогали лишь родные и друзья. Пока же их не было рядом, и выручало только то, что билет до Лос-Анджелеса уже был куплен. Оставалось пережить три недели.  
  
Колин надеялся, что до этого короткого отпуска жизнь не преподнесет больше никаких сюрпризов.  
  
Зря.  
  
В один из вечеров, стоило только Колину зайти с улицы в дом, как его окликнул мистер Финч, консьерж.  
  
— Мистер Фаррелл, вам письмо.  
  
— Мне? Письмо? — удивился Колин. — Кто доставил?  
  
— Один из жильцов, — осторожно ответил Финч. И хоть имени он не назвал, Колину это не требовалось. Выхватив конверт из рук консьержа, он проверил целостность и, кивнув Финчу, поднялся к себе. Оказавшись в квартире, Колин кинул письмо на журнальный столик, отправился в ванную. К сожалению, душ не очень помог выветрить из груди горячую злость, которая накатила сразу же, как Колин взял в руки письмо. Он еще не знал, что там, но уже злился, а это значило, что тот дурацкий эпизод задел его сильнее, чем Колин готов был признать.  
  
Господи, да сколько раз его уже использовали? Десятки? Сотню? Девушки лезли к нему в постель ради скандалов, карьеры, желания удовлетвориться не сексом, а близостью со звездой. Большая часть таких охотниц шла лесом, но иногда Колин закрывал глаза на чужие мотивы ради быстрого секса. Так что Эзра был не первым и не последним. От других его отличало то, что им Колин, черт побери, увлекся.  
  
Нацепив джинсы прямо на голое тело, он с удобством разместился на диване и вскрыл конверт. Против ожидания, никакого письма там не было, лишь одна строчка «Я пойму, если ты откажешь» и два билета в Карнеги-холл, одна проходка за кулисы и программка. Колин открыл последнюю. Билеты были не на сольный концерт Эзры, это был вечер Вивальди. Имя Эзры мелькало несколько раз, он играл «Времена года». Все, кроме «Осени».  
  
Два билета и один пропуск за кулисы. Намек более чем ясен. Можно было проигнорировать концерт или пригласить с собой кого-то. Или заявиться одному и воспользоваться пропуском. Повертев билеты в руках, Колин отложил их в сторону. Была у него одна знакомая, которая руку бы ему отгрызла, если бы узнала, что он пошел в Карнеги-Холл без нее. Он мог позвонить ей. Или отдать оба билета.  
  
До концерта оставалось полторы недели. Колин решил, что подумает об этом позже.  
  
И забыл. Действительно забыл за работой и той суетой, которую родные Колина устроили в преддверии дня рождения. Вспомнил только накануне вечером. Билеты все так же лежали на столике.  
  
 _«Я пойму, если ты откажешь»._  
  
Достав телефон, Колин набрал Вивьен, ту самую любительницу классической музыки, с которой когда-то встречался целых два месяца в далеком 2007-ом. Сейчас она была счастливо замужем и матерью двух детей. С ними она и собиралась провести выходные, о чем сообщила Колину не без сожаления, и добавила, что он настоящий говнюк, раз позвонил ей так поздно. Больше никого приглашать у Колина не было желания.  
  
На следующий день, переступая порог Карнеги-холла, Колин попытался вспомнить, сколько же раз он уже бывал здесь. По подсчетам выходило, что немного. Раза два или три, как раз в том самом 2007-ом, когда у него был роман с Вивьен. Остальные его девушки страсти к классической музыке не проявляли, а Колину с лихвой хватило еще в музыкальной школе, хоть он и ушел оттуда в конце первого семестра.  
  
Прозвенел первый звонок. Торжественно одетые мужчины и женщины поспешили в зал, и Колин тоже направился к своему месту. У него были билеты в первый ряд партера. Весь он, кроме двух кресел, был занят, так что Колин, не сверяясь больше с билетами, прошел к пустующим местам и сел рядом с крайне вычурно одетой пожилой дамой. Та оглядела его с ног до головы, состроила неодобрительное лицо и отвернулась. Колина это слегка развеселило, он даже мимолетно пожалел, что решил-таки нацепить костюм, а не пошел, как был, в потертых джинсах и кожаной куртке, с кольцами на пальцах и длинными сережками вместо гвоздиков. Был бы на десять лет моложе, так бы и поступил, но с годами бунтарский дух подуспокоился, да и дети поспособствовали.  
  
Пока Колин предавался ностальгии, прозвенел третий звонок, зрители затихли и уставились на сцену. Концерт начался.  
  
До первого появления Эзры Колин откровенно скучал. Не то чтобы он совсем не получал удовольствия от классической музыки, но ему нравились немногие произведения, остальное же казалось страшной тягомотиной. Наверное, поэтому с музыкальной школой у него не срослось. Когда на сцену вышел Эзра, Колин против воли оживился. И не он один. Все вокруг захлопали, причем с намного большим энтузиазмом, чем предыдущим музыкантам. Эзра искренне улыбнулся этому приветствию, поклонился и в эту секунду встретился глазами с Колином. Улыбка его стала еще шире, и он опустил глаза, чтобы не палить их обоих.  
  
Аплодисменты стихли, Эзра приложил скрипку к подбородку и замер. Зал замер тоже. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, все лишь смотрели на высокую стройную фигуру на сцене. Стояла почти полная тишина. А потом Эзра заиграл.  
  
Признаться честно, Колин почти не слышал скрипку, он смотрел на Эзру. На его подвижное, живое лицо, которое ни на секунду не оставалось безучастным, сменяя десяток выражений за минуту. Эзра то хмурился, то улыбался, то тревожился, то успокаивался. Его полуприкрытые веки дрожали, как перед оргазмом, и Колин чувствовал, как с каждой секундой ему все тяжелее дышать. Эзра играл, как трахался: самозабвенно, с полной отдачей, полностью растворяясь в удовольствии. Колин еле сдерживался, чтобы не вскочить на сцену, не вырвать из рук скрипку, не запустить ладонь в густые, аккуратно уложенные волосы и не впиться в губы поцелуем. Или спустить с него штаны и отсосать прямо там.  
  
А потом тревожная, но красивая «Зима» закончилась, и зал снова взорвался аплодисментами. Еще более оглушительными, чем раньше, долгими, восторженными, кто-кто даже вскочил на ноги. Колин тоже поднялся и быстро вышел из зала.   
  
Остаток концерта он провел в буфете, пил пиво, ел орешки и смотрел трансляцию выступления по телеку. Он сам удивлялся тому, что не ушел, хотя в партер возвращаться у него не было никакого желания, да и не пустили бы его обратно. И все же он решил дождаться окончания и пройти по бейджу за кулисы. Что он намеревается сказать или сделать, оказавшись в гримерке, Колин не знал. В нем кипели ненормальные злость и возбуждение, посетившие его в зале, заставившие осознать, что он до сих пор хочет Эзру. Хочет до зубовного скрежета. И это как-то не радовало, учитывая обстоятельства.  
  
Наконец, концерт окончился. Колин неторопливо допил пиво, вытер рот и руки салфеткой и отправился искать администратора зала, чтобы его проводили в служебные помещения. Однако попасть туда оказалось не так-то просто даже с бейджем. Его мариновали минут десять. Ей богу, даже у их группы охрана была менее бдительная. К счастью, его все-таки пустили к гримеркам, хоть и без особой охоты.  
  
Оказавшись перед нужной дверью, Колин не стал стучать (все равно уже предупредили), повернул ручку и вошел внутрь.

Комната была просторная, рассчитанная на одного артиста. Гримерный столик, шкафы, вешалки, диван с банкеткой, еще один стол, наполовину заваленный свежими цветами — стандартный набор для такого помещения. Эзра сидел перед зеркалом на пуфике, но встал сразу, как только Колин закрыл за собой дверь. Кроме них в гримерке никого не было.  
  
— Рад, что ты пришел, — начал разговор Эзра после небольшой неуютной паузы.  
  
— Не собирался строить из себя обиженку, — пожал плечами Колин.  
  
— Но до конца все же не досидел.  
  
— Не мое, прости.  
  
— Не понравилось мое выступление?  
  
— Ты как раз играл хорошо, — похвалил Колин. Эзра чуть заметно улыбнулся. — Вижу, тебя завалили цветами. Я ничего не принес, не подумал.  
  
— Я все равно не знаю, что с ними делать, — пожал плечами Эзра. Колин усмехнулся.  
  
— Тебе, по крайней мере, не дарят ношенные трусики.  
  
Эзра рассмеялся и заметно расслабился. Тут же вспомнил про гостеприимство.  
  
— Ты не стой на пороге, проходи, — предложил он, но Колин покачал головой.  
  
— Я так понимаю, ты хотел что-то сказать, и я готов выслушать, но быстро. И сразу предупреждаю: если это извинения, то не надо. Ситуация вышла тупая, и я хочу забыть об этом.  
  
— А я нет, — неожиданно заявил Эзра. Колин удивленно приподнял брови. — Я сглупил. Не тогда, когда пришел к тебе якобы за льдом, а когда сказал, что хочу только один раз. Я правда так думал, но сейчас… нет.  
  
— Бывает, что секса хочется чаще, чем один раз. Но причем тут я?  
  
— Я не хочу никого другого, — выпалив это признание, Эзра замолк и выжидающе посмотрел на Колина. Тот, откровенно говоря, не знал, как реагировать. Да, он хотел Эзру, в этом он уже себе признался, но Колин также понимал, что с этим парнем обязательно возникнет целая туча проблем.  
  
— Не думаю, что мне это интересно, — ответил он наконец.  
  
Стиснув челюсти, Эзра сделал глубокий вдох и только потом спросил:  
  
— Больше меня не хочешь?  
  
— Хочу, но твои заморочки у меня поперек горла.  
  
— Больше никаких заморочек, обещаю. Лишь простой и понятный секс.  
  
Колин хмыкнул и растерянно потер шею. Будь на месте Эзры кто угодно другой, он давно бы уже свалил, не прощаясь. Меньше всего на свете ему хотелось таких проблемных отношений, которые начались неудачно и наверняка закончатся еще хуже, но… Колин оглядел Эзру с ног до головы и чуть не выругался. Это было сильнее его.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Эзра, кажется, удивился.  
  
— Ладно?  
  
— Ладно, — фыркнул Колин, скрещивая руки на груди. — Но никаких заморочек. Справляйся с ними сам.  
  
— Я справлюсь.  
  
— Что ж. Ты ждешь еще каких-нибудь гостей?  
  
— В ближайший час меня вряд ли будут беспокоить, — ответил Эзра, еще не понимая, куда Колин клони, так что пришлось ему помочь:  
  
— Раздевайся, — коротко приказал он и, закрыв дверь на замок, прислонился к ней спиной.  
  
— Прямо сейчас? Прямо здесь?  
  
— Сам сказал, нас не побеспокоят. Так почему бы и нет?  
  
Эзра, немного поколебавшись, снял пиджак, кинул его на стул и начал неторопливо расстегивать рубашку — пуговица за пуговицей, — не отрывая от Колина внимательного взгляда. Закончив, он стряхнул ее с плеч на пол.  
  
— Дальше.  
  
Следующим Эзра скинул обувь, затем расстегнул брюки и снял их с себя вместе с трусами. Последними на стул полетели носки. Оставшись голым, Эзра замер перед Колином, не зная, что делать дальше. Тот не спешил помогать, продолжая стоять у двери. Секунду они просто смотрели друг на друга, но потом Эзра решился сделать шаг вперед. Затем еще один и еще, пока не приблизился вплотную. Нервно облизнув губы, он потянулся за поцелуем, однако Колин увернулся.  
  
Эзра, который совсем этого не ожидал, даже отшатнулся. Посмотрел удивленно, почти обиженно и наткнулся на насмешливый взгляд.  
  
— Ну же, что ты остановился? — подначил его Колин и развел руки в стороны, приглашая к действию.  
  
В этот раз Эзра колебался дольше, но потом все-таки решил не отступать. Больше он в губы поцеловать не пытался, вместо этого расстегнул на рубашке Колина несколько верхних пуговиц, оголил часть торса и засосал кожу у ключицы.  
  
Тот коротко выдохнул и на пару секунд закрыл глаза. Эзра, ободренный его реакцией, провел языком по шее, добрался до уха и вобрал в рот мочку вместе с сережкой. Нежно ее посасывая, он снял с Колина пиджак и рубашку, откинул их на стул и, отстранившись, потянул Колина к дивану. Не сопротивляясь, тот позволил усадить себя и внимательно следил за Эзрой, ожидая продолжения.  
  
Тот сел рядом, очень близко, забравшись чуть ли не на колени к Колину и прошептал, прижимаясь всем телом:  
  
— Хочу отсосать тебе.  
  
— А справишься? — усмехнулся Колин и, не удержавшись, погладил Эзру по груди, потом по шее и, наконец, зарывшись пальцами в густую шевелюру, как хотел сделать еще на концерте. Закрыв глаза, Эзра потянулся за лаской, как большой черный кот.  
  
— Я... Знаю теорию, — через какое-то время ответил он.  
  
— Этого не всегда достаточно, — покачал головой Колин, сместил руку с затылка ближе к лицу и коснулся большим пальцем ярких губ. Эзра сразу же втянул его в рот и чуть пососал, не открывая глаза. Колина словно прошило током.  
  
— Ладно. Соси.  
  
Выпустив палец изо рта, Эзра открыл глаза, усмехнулся, стек вниз и принялся снимать чужие брюки, слегка царапая кожу бедер через легкую ткань. К тому времени, как он закончил, у Колина уже крепко стояло. Удивительно, учитывая, что они толком ничего серьезного не делали.  
  
Теперь Колин тоже был голым, и Эзра какое-то время рассматривал его, гладил татуировки, живот, бедра, затем взял в руку член и примерился ртом.  
  
Сосал он неумело, осторожно, но с энтузиазмом. Колин направлял его, положив руку на затылок, отпускал комментарии и давал советы, не очень понимая, на самом деле, что несет. Иногда он залипал взглядом на лице Эзры с растянутыми вокруг члена губами. Потрясающе красивое это оказалось зрелище. Красивое и непристойное.  
  
С непривычки Эзра быстро устал. Колин почувствовал это сразу и слегка потянул его за волосы.  
  
— Хватит.  
  
Эзра с мокрым чпоком выпустил изо рта член и, тяжело дыша и облизывая яркие от прилившей крови губы, посмотрел на Колина снизу вверх.  
  
— Пододвинь банкетку к зеркалу, — попросил Колин, погладив Эзру по голове. Тот сразу же перевел взгляд на ростовое зеркало у шкафа, на лице его отразилось сомнение.  
  
— Не уверен, что это хорошая идея.  
  
— Почему же? — Когда Эзра не ответил, Колин поднялся на ноги и потянул его к зеркалу. — Посмотри на себя, — велел он, становясь у Эзры за спиной. — Ты охуенно красивый, ты знаешь об этом? Наверняка знаешь. Так чего ты боишься? — Колин провел ладонью по груди Эзры, вниз по животу, а после взял в руку его член и чуть подрочил. — Тебе понравится, я обещаю.  
  
Эзра согласился. Хотя в тот момент он согласился бы на что угодно, Колин умел быть убедительным.  
  
Он заставил Эзру смотреть. Когда медленно — миллиметр за миллиметром — входил. Пока двигался. Неторопливо, с оттяжкой. Эзра был узким, как и в прошлый раз, это было почти больно. Колин шептал:  
  
— Расслабься детка, откройся мне. Я так, блядь, хочу тебя. У меня крышу нахуй от тебя сносит.  
  
Колин перестал контролировать речь. Он говорил и говорил, не понимая, о чем болтает, и смотрел на их отражения, на ритмичные движения, на их блестящие от пота тела. Смотрел Эзре в лицо, отслеживая каждую эмоцию. Тот раскраснелся, волосы растрепались, по вискам катил пот. Колин наклонился, слизал несколько капель и прошептал:  
  
— Хочешь кончить, Эзра? — он толкнулся чуть резче и сильнее, выбивая полузадушенный стон.  
  
— Хочу. Да, хочу.  
  
— Тогда держись.  
  
Колин выпрямился и задвигался быстрее, забыв обо всем, растворяясь в своем собственном удовольствии. Теперь Эзра принимал легко, расслабился, подавался навстречу. И Колина накрыло: уши заложило, мышцы живота скрутило в сладком спазме, по позвоночнику вниз потек жар, а потом накатила слабость. Дав себе пару секунд отдышаться, он скользнул ладонью Эзре под живот, но тут же понял, что от него больше ничего не требуется. Стараясь действовать нежно, Колин вынул член, развернул Эзру к себе и поцеловал. Без особой пылкости, не проникая языком в рот, лишь осторожно приласкал губы и отстранился.  
  
— Ты как?  
  
— Охуенно, — прошептал Эзра, улыбаясь. Вид у него был, как у обдолбанного. Усмехнувшись, Колин убрал с его лица прилипшую к коже прядь волос и произнес:  
  
— Я рад, что тебе нравится. Но запомни, Эзра. Секс должен быть честным. С самого начала. Иначе отношения закончатся плохо. Если ты это усвоишь, у нас все будет хорошо.  
  
— Я понял, Колин. Я не совсем дурак, — серьезно ответил Эзра.  
  
— Я знаю, — кивнул Колин.  
  
Он надеялся, что этого будет достаточно.


	4. Первая часть. Глава 4

Эл-Эй пах океаном, песком и домом. Едва только выйдя из самолета, Колин почувствовал, как отпускает напряжение, как расслабляются закаменевшие плечи и уходит головная боль. В аэропорту его встречали сестры — Кэтрин и Клодин — и Джеймс, который при виде отца отчаянно замахал обеими руками и вознамерился бежать ему навстречу, но был перехвачен на полпути. Колин засмеялся и ускорил шаг, а потом упал перед сыном на колени и что есть сил обнял его.

— Привет, чемпион!

— Папа! — резко и очень громко крикнул Джеймс, привлекая внимание других встречающих. На них начали оборачиваться, кто-то, вероятно, узнал Колина, но ему было плевать.

— Это весь твой багаж? — спросила Клодин, оглядывая небольшую дорожную сумку за спиной у брата.

— Да. Я приехал домой, у меня здесь и так все есть.

Усмехнувшись, Клодин взлохматила ему волосы, совсем как в детстве, и скомандовала:

— Тогда марш в машину, дома нацелуетесь. Ким оставила Джеймса на весь день, приедет только завтра к празднику.

— Кто еще будет? Мама? — Колин посмотрел на Клодин без особой надежды. Та предсказуемо покачала головой.

— Сказала, что давление поднялось, боится, что не перенесет перелета и калифорнийской жары. Сам к ней съездишь, когда время будет. Зато старшенький наш здесь. С мужем.

— Отлично. И все в нашем несчастном доме, — фыркнул Колин, подхватывая Джеймса на руки. Кэтрин улыбнулась:

— Большая семья, брат мой, это всегда…

—… трудности и компромиссы, — хором закончили Колин и Клодин знакомую с детства фразу.

Дружно рассмеявшись, они направились к выходу из аэропорта. Домой.

 

* * *

 

Океан был как всегда потрясающ. Колин ни разу не пожалел, что купил дом с видом на него и город. Глядя на эту панораму, дышалось и даже думалось легче. Она отвлекала от любых неприятных мыслей. Впрочем, сейчас настроение у Колина было скорее хорошим.

День Рождения прошел отлично. Настолько, насколько это вообще возможно. Хотя, не обошлось и без острого чувства тоски и ощущения, что Колин в своей жизни что-то упускает. Оно появлялось каждый раз, как он смотрел на свою семью и своих друзей, оставшихся в Лос-Анджелесе. В Нью-Йорке он жил совсем не такой жизнью, как здесь. Там все было сложнее, там почти никого не было рядом. Кроме группы, но и в ней не все было так гладко. Хорошие отношения у него были только с Райли. С Уиллом они скорее приятельствовали, а вот Бен… Им так и не удалось нормально сработаться — после одного неприятного случая.

Колин поморщился, вспоминая об этом, но неприятные размышления прервал звук пришедшего сообщения. СМСка от Эзры: «С Днем Рождения!» и селфи, на котором Эзра кривлялся и выглядел таким придурком, что Колин усмехнулся.

— Как хорошо, что жара ушла, — раздался за спиной голос Клодин. Вздрогнув, Колин спрятал телефон и тут же выругал себя за поспешность. — Что это ты суетишься? Получил поздравление от кого-то особенного?

— Все, кого я считаю особенными, здесь, — ответил Колин и добавил: — Кроме мамы.

— Это грустно, Колин. — Клодин встала рядом, обняв себя за плечи и глядя вдаль.

— Я так не считаю. У меня есть все, что мне нужно. Больше даже, чем я заслуживаю. Дети, семья, друзья, карьера, деньги — все. Мне большего не надо. Я счастливый человек. А вся эта ерунда про то, что каждый из нас должен быть в паре, — это со мной не работает, сама знаешь. Сексом можно заниматься и без отношений.

— Твое право строить свою жизнь так, как считаешь нужным. И ты зря думаешь, будто чего-то не заслуживаешь. Все мы делаем ошибки, но не у всех хватает мужества их признать и исправить. Тебе хватило. За это я всегда тебя уважала.

— Даже когда орала на меня за то, какой я дебил?

— В те моменты чуть меньше, — усмехнулась Клодин. — Пойдем, уложишь Генри. Да и Ким с Джеймсом скоро пойдут. И не забудь поблагодарить за поздравление, — добавила она, кинув красноречивый взгляд на телефон у Колина в кармане. Тот подавил недостойное, незрелое желание обрызгать сестру водой из бассейна и направился обратно в дом.  


 

* * *

 

Следующие две недели после возвращения в Нью-Йорк Колин работал, как проклятый. Свободного времени хватало только на еду, сон и секс. Еды и сна было мало, секса — много. Эзра приходил к нему почти каждый вечер в полночь, а уходил в середине ночи, никогда не оставаясь до утра. Их обоих это устраивало. Премудростям плотской любви Эзра учился быстро и с энтузиазмом. Он оказался одновременно щедрым и требовательным любовником, не терпел ограничений и рамок и собирался попробовать все, что Колин мог ему предложить.

Про работу или личное они в постели практически не говорили. Лишь сразу после приезда Колина из Эл-Эй Эзра спросил, как прошел день рождения, на что получил общий ответ без особых подробностей. Иногда они переписывались в WhatsApp в течение дня, кидали друг другу забавные картинки или селфи-фотографии. Это происходило не так уж часто, однако ребята из группы почти сразу поняли, что у него кто-то появился. Тот не отрицал, но про Эзру, конечно же, ничего не рассказывал. Не то чтобы он не доверял ребятам. Они прекрасно знали о его романе с Джаредом, который случился почти десять лет назад, для них его бисексуальность не была бы сюрпризом. Но об Эзре Колину говорить никому не хотелось.

Эзра же в свою очередь признался, что сам он рассказал обо всем только двум людям.

— Джош и Лайла мои лучшие друзья. Я с ними знаком с музыкальной школы, и в свое время они меня практически спасли. Вытащили из глубокой депрессии. Если бы не они, я бы не был сейчас тем, кто я есть.

Колин тогда удивился:

— Не видел никого похожего на твоей домашней вечеринке.

— Они не этого круга, — пожал плечами Эзра. Колин не стал уточнять, что он имеет в виду. Про депрессию он тоже не спрашивал, в его жизни их тоже было хоть отбавляй, и Колин знал, насколько это может быть неприятной темой. Однако не прошло и недели, как Колин все же невольно затронул ее, хотя изначально спрашивал совершенно о другом.

Разговор этот случился в ночь с субботы на воскресенье. Ни у Колина, ни у Эзры на следующий день не было никаких важных мероприятий с утра, поэтому они позволили себе не торопиться. Они лежали в гостиной на полу у окна, Эзра курил, стараясь направлять дым в открытую форточку, а Колин глядел на его профиль, размышляя на отвлеченные темы.

— Удивляюсь, как ты дожил до девятнадцати лет девственником, — произнес он через какое-то время, нарушая уютную, полную неги тишину. Эзра усмехнулся и, затянувшись в последний раз, затушил сигарету о пепельницу.

— Все ждал, когда ты спросишь.

— Я не спрашивал. Это не мое дело.

— Но тебе же интересно? — обернулся к нему Эзра. Улегшись на живот, он подгреб под себя подушку и попытался устроиться на жестком полу максимально удобно.

— Интересно, — не стал отрицать Колин. — Собираешься рассказать?

— Почему бы и нет, я это уже пережил. Хотя, мне понадобилось много времени.

— Дело в родителях?

— Не совсем, — уклончиво ответил Эзра. — Думаю, чтобы ты понял, мне нужно будет начать издалека. Дело в том, что в детстве у меня друзей не было. Я был немного странным ребенком, к тому же здорово заикался.

— Ты заикался? — не смог сдержать удивления Колин. Сейчас в речи Эзры не было ни намека на это.

— Да, я давно от этого избавился, но в шесть-семь лет, стоило мне хотя бы чуть-чуть понервничать, я не мог и двух слов связать. Я долго лечился, ходил к логопеду, психологу, потом мама по совету доктора записала меня в оперу. Не сразу, но это помогло. Однако до этого момента моя жизнь в школе не была простой. Да и потом легче не стало. Я заболел оперой, музыкой, творчеством. Мне были неинтересны обычные мальчишеские игры, с одноклассниками говорить было практически не о чем. Социализация моя была на нуле. Все осложнялось тем, что общения мне очень хотелось. Я по своей сути не одиночка совсем. И вот, когда мне было двенадцать, в музыкалке я познакомился с Брэдом. Он был безумно талантливым скрипачом, намного лучше меня, но скрипку ненавидел всей душой. В музыкальную школу его отдал отец, который видел в сыне нового Паганини. До этого тот учился у домашнего преподавателя, однако того по каким-то причинам пришлось уволить. Брэд говорил мне, что сам его довел, но подробностей не рассказывал. Сейчас, когда я об этом думаю, мне кажется, что учитель приставал к нему. Это многое бы объяснило — ненависть к скрипке, например, и многое другое. Но доказательств у меня нет. В общем, мы подружились. Фактически, это был мой самый первый друг, не считая моих сестер. Для меня это было как приглашение в Хогвартс, как подарок с небес. Я был безумно счастлив. Примерно в это же время я стал осознавать свою… гомосексуальность. Надо ли говорить, что в Брэда я втрескался по уши? — усмехнулся Эзра, снова схватил сигареты и вытащил одну из пачки. — Сначала мне не нужно было от него ничего, кроме того, чтобы он был рядом. И он был. Брэд был из очень богатой семьи, которая посчитала лучшим решением для сына домашнее обучение, так что общение со сверстниками ему было в новинку. Думаю, ему наша дружба была так же важна, как и мне. Потом он начал что-то замечать. Да и тяжело было не заметить, как у меня периодически стояло на него. Мы не обсуждали это, но кое-что между нами изменилось. Мы стали более близки физически. Ничего серьезного, даже не целовались, лишь… трогали друг друга чуть более чувственно, нежели это принято среди мальчиков. И вот, когда нам было по четырнадцать, мы впервые поцеловались. Это был мой первый настоящий поцелуй, и он был прекрасен. А потом у меня был самый лучший в жизни год. Примерно в это же время я стал дружить с Джошем и Лайлой — мы вместе участвовали в городском конкурсе классической музыки.

— Неужели за год вы так с этим парнем и не переспали?

Эзра ответил не сразу. Он глянул на сигарету, которую держал в руке неприкуренной, будто забыл, что брал ее, поискал зажигалку, не нашел и убрал сигарету обратно в пачку.

— Я хотел. Очень хотел, был готов на все: снизу, сверху, без проникновения, отсос — не важно. Но Брэд тормозил, отшучивался, мог отдрочить в одежде, но на этом все. А я не хотел давить, чувствовал, что не стоит. Я был счастлив и сходил с ума.

— И как все закончилось?

— Хуже некуда. Нас застукал преподаватель по истории скрипки в пустом классе. Это был один из тех редких моментов, когда мы зашли очень далеко. Я лежал на парте, с расстегнутыми рубашкой и штанами, Брэд ставил мне засос на ключице, мы увлеклись. Как открылась дверь, не заметили. Скандал был страшный, вызвали родителей, устроили совет учителей, отчислить хотели. Но у отца Брэда было громкое имя, он не хотел привлекать такими мерами к себе внимание, не желал, чтобы поползли слухи, будто его сын — гей. Так что он попросил все замять, но Брэда из школы забрал. Естественно, встречаться нам запретили, даже попрощаться не дали. Хотя, не думаю, что Брэд хотел меня видеть. Как оказалось, он очень боялся своего отца, пытался доказать, что он не пидор, что это все моя инициатива, что ему даже не было особо приятно и так далее. Наградил он меня тогда комплексами на годы вперед, — фыркнул Эзра, сунул руку под подушку и с легким удивлением на лице выудил оттуда зажигалку. — Следующие два года превратились в кошмар: я перестал учиться в обычной школе, чуть не бросил музыкалку, начал курить сигареты и травку, ходить на вечеринки. Приходил домой в невменяемом состоянии, удивительно, что я вообще добирался до дома. О родителях не думал вообще. А ведь им тяжело дался даже тот факт, что их сын — гей. Мама пыталась говорить со мной на эту тему, советовала обратить внимание на девочек, попробовать. В конце концов мы перестали поднимать этот вопрос, когда я пообещал, что подумаю. И я правда пробовал. Но нет, все еще гей. Выбраться из этого дерьма мне помогли Джош и Лайла. Они были в курсе всей ситуации и поддерживали меня, как могли. Прикрывали от родителей, держали волосы, пока я блевал, выслушивали пьяные откровения, были рядом. Музыкалку я все-таки не бросил, и на одном из концертов меня заметил очень влиятельный в мире музыки человек. Я ему понравился, он предложил мне работать с Коламбия Рекордс. Я согласился. После этого моя жизнь изменилась. Пахать пришлось очень много, на пьянки, переживания и личную жизнь времени не осталось. Только когда переехал сюда, захотелось что-то изменить, пора было избавляться от комплексов, — пожал плечами Эзра и замолчал.

Колин тоже не торопился что-либо говорить, переваривая рассказ. Был в нем один момент, который не давал покоя, но он никак не мог решить, стоит ли уточнять. Наконец, Колин спросил:

— А с чего ты взял, что Брэда домогался учитель? Тебе не приходило в голову, что он… — он запнулся, не зная, как сказать помягче.

— Никогда не хотел меня, а просто пользовался моей влюбленностью? Приходило. Чаще, чем хотелось бы, — опустив голову, Эзра скрыл лицо за волосами и признался. — Поэтому меня твои слова про то, что мне нужно было заказать шлюху, очень задели. Сам того не понимая, я поступил так же, как Брэд.

— Ты не пользовался моей влюбленностью.

— Детали.

— Не нужно делать из меня жертву. Тем более, мы это уже проехали, — Колин перекатился по полу к Эзре, перевернул его на спину и навис сверху. — У тебя был травмирующий опыт, но ты его пережил. И должен гордиться собой. Это нормально, что после всех этих событий в тебе поселился страх, но ты не должен позволять ему брать над тобой верх.

— Заделался в психотерапевты? — улыбнулся Эзра, начиная ерзать под Колином из-за медленно накатывающего возбуждения. В конце концов они оба была совершенно голые и находились друг к другу слишком близко.

— Я отличный психотерапевт. У меня даже есть своя уникальная методика лечения, включающая в себя применение очень эффективного препарата.

— И что это за средство такое?

— Волшебный ирландский хуй.

Эзра заржал, закрыв лицо руками, а Колин не унимался:

— Этот препарат показан к частому и длительному применению. Орально и анально. Если ты согласен с озвученным методом лечения, то предлагаю приступить.

Наклонившись, он поцеловал Эзру чуть пониже ключицы, потом в шею, а затем, когда тот убрал руки от лица, в губы.

— Ну? Что скажешь?

Эзра ничего не сказал, но ответ его был и так понятен.  


 


	5. Первая часть. Глава 5

Самой скучной частью своей работы Колин считал дурацкие совещания по датам выхода синглов, альбома и тура. Они длились по несколько часов, состояли сплошь из пустых разговоров, споров и литров кофе. Колина уже тошнило от кофе, от недосыпа болела голова, а рот раздирала зевота. Он почти готов был согласиться на любые условия, которые навязывала им студия, только бы все, наконец, закончилось. Почти. Все-таки их график был полный отстой.

— Так, все, перерыв. После продолжим, — ближе к обеду заявил Роб, хлопнув по столу. Парни из группы застонали. Колин уронил голову на руки и вздрогнул, когда его телефон завибрировал прямо у него под локтем. — Колин, задрал твой мобильник, честное слово. Все утро лишь его и слышу.

— Это потому что у Колина появилась подружка, — сдал его Бен и заржал, когда Колин недовольно на него посмотрел.

— Правда? — заинтересовался Роб.

— Нет, — Колин взял в руки телефон и прочитал имя адресата. — Это моя бывшая. — Он открыл СМС.

_«Приезжай»._

Сердце на секунду замерло, а потом забилось, как бешеное. От мгновенно охватившего страха потемнело в глазах.

— Колин? — парни замерли, глядя на его побледневшее лицо, но тот не замечал ничего, пока набирал номер Ким и ждал ответа.

— Что случилось? — спросил он, как только на том конце взяли трубку.

— У Джеймса был приступ, — безжизненным тихим голосом ответила Ким. — Он упал с крыльца, няня не успела его подхватить. Разбил голову. Мы в больнице.

— Еду.

— Колин? — удивился Роб, услышав это заявление. Тот отключил телефон и посмотрел на менеджера.

— Джеймс в больнице.

— О Боже, а как… Ладно, езжай. И позвони завтра! — крикнул Роб уже Колину в спину.

Следующие несколько часов показались Колину пыткой. Он смог достать билеты на ближайший рейс, но даже в этом случае прилетал в Эл-Эй поздно вечером. Все, что Колин смог сделать — это позвонить Клодин и попросить приехать в больницу, чтобы она побыла с Ким. Этого казалось недостаточным. Он пытался связаться с Ким еще раз, чтобы узнать новости, но не смог дозвониться. Это сводило его с ума.

В самолете его попросили отключить телефон.

Четыре с половиной часа. Никогда еще полет из Нью-Йорка до Лос-Анджелеса не был таким долгим и выматывающим. Колин ничего не мог делать, кроме как смотреть в иллюминатор и думать-думать-думать. О том, что за последние два года это первый приступ. О том, что он почти забыл, каково это. Как это тяжело и больно. Как страшно.

Самые ужасные минуты в жизни Колина всегда происходили в больничных коридорах. Там им с Ким сообщили диагноз сына, по ним Колин бежал с ребенком на руках во время приступа. Они снились ему в смазанных плохо запоминающихся кошмарах. И даже сейчас, сидя в самолете с закрытыми глазами, он видел их перед собой. Весь полет — как бег по такому коридору с острым ощущением, что ты опаздываешь. Уже опоздал.

По прибытии Колин первым делом включил телефон и позвонил Клодин. Та ответила сразу и сообщила, что они все еще в больнице, но с Джеймсом, по сообщениям врачей, все в относительном порядке, сотрясения нет, рана несерьезная, но на всякий случай его понаблюдают еще пару дней.

— Меня больше беспокоит Ким, — в конце разговора заметила Клодин чуть тише. — Произошедшее по ней здорово ударило. Она чуть не написала заявление на няню. Еле ее отговорила. Это не было халатностью, Колин, просто случайность. Никто не мог предвидеть приступ. Поговори с ней.

— Я поговорю, — пообещал Колин и отключился.

В больнице он был через час. Ким и Клодин он нашел в комнате для посетителей, и кроме них там никого не было. Ким стояла у окна и лишь обернулась, когда он вошел, Клодин вскочила с кресла и обняла его.

— Как он? — спросил Колин.

— Вроде, хорошо. Спит. Врач сказал, что проснется только утром, посоветовал идти домой.

— Ты иди, я дальше сам. И… спасибо, — Колин нежно сжал руку сестры и улыбнулся.

— Не смей благодарить за такое. Я всегда рада помочь.

Попрощавшись с Ким, Клодин ушла, напоследок погладив брата по плечу.

— Как ты? — спросил Колин, Ким пожала плечами. — Что случилось?

— Я же рассказала.

— Расскажи еще раз.

Ким тяжело вздохнула, обняла себя за плечи и повторила то, что Колин уже слышал по телефону:

— Я была на съемках, мужа тоже не было дома, Джеймс остался с няней. Где-то в одиннадцать няня мне позвонила и сказала, что он упал с крыльца, и она вызвала 911. Я спросила, насколько все плохо, и тогда Мария призналась, что он упал во время приступа и что у него все лицо в крови.

— О Господи.

— Когда приехала сюда, Джеймс уже был у врача, ему купировали приступ, наложили семь швов на лоб, взяли некоторые анализы и сделали снимок, чтобы исключить сотрясение. Он уснул около двух часов назад, но я никак не могу уйти. Мне кажется, что как только я уйду, то что-нибудь случится.

— Ты не можешь провести тут всю ночь, — возразил Колин. Ким посмотрела на него с усмешкой.

— Не могу? А ведь мы сидели. После первых приступов. Днем в палате, ночью здесь. Иногда мне казалось, что я всю жизнь теперь проведу в больнице. Я так жалела, что от тебя родила, — неожиданно призналась она, заставив Колина дернуться. — И ненавидела себя за это. Вспоминала, как ты меня уговаривал не делать аборт, и ненавидела уже тебя.

— Мы не могли знать.

— Правда? Побойся Бога, ты пил неделями, принимал все, что мог достать, кроме героина, разве что. И не подумал, что от тебя может родиться больной ребенок?

— Я думал об этом после. Четыре года, пока нам не подтвердили диагноз. И ты знаешь об этом, — мертвым голосом произнес Колин. Ким, бросив на него быстрый взгляд, скривилась и заплакала.

— Господи, Колин, прости меня.

Подойдя, Колин обнял ее за плечи и поцеловал в висок.

— Никто из нас не виноват. Это лотерея. Сраная лотерея. И Джеймс — прекрасный ребенок. Даже если бы я знал о болезни заранее, я ни за что бы не принял другого решения.

— Я люблю его так сильно. И так сильно за него боюсь.

— Я знаю. Я тоже.

Они стояли, обнявшись, еще долго, два придавленных виной родителя, пока на телефон Ким не пришло сообщение.

— Это Джимми. Он обещал забрать меня.

Колин разорвал объятие и отошел.

— Подбросить тебя до дома?

— Нет. Я хочу побыть один, вызову такси.

— Лучше возьми мою машину, она на стоянке, — Ким вытащила ключи из кармана джинсов и протянула Колину. — А завтра приезжай к десяти.

— Спасибо, — он забрал связку. Ким рассеянно кивнула и, подхватив свою сумку с кресла, ушла.

Колин остался один. Чуть побродив по комнате, он сел на диван, поставил локти на колени и уперся лбом в костяшки пальцев. На душе было муторно, слова Ким застряли в голове, как навязчивая мелодия.

Четыре года после рождения сына он жил на границе между адом и раем. Джеймс сделал его безмерно счастливым, заставил многое переосмыслить, дал ему толчок к новой жизни. Колин ведь почти поставил на себе крест, и лишь рождение Джеймса помогло ему взглянуть на будущее с оптимизмом. Однако весть о болезни сына почти раздавила его. Они с Ким действительно долго не знали точного диагноза. Врачи не исключали как генетику, так и другие факторы, такие как алкоголизм одного из родителей. Это, наверное, был самый тяжелый период в жизни Колина. Думать, что он мог быть виновным в болезни своего ребенка, было нелегко. Пожалуй, если бы не Ким, которая поддерживала его все время, несмотря на то, что они тогда уже не были парой, Колин бы не справился. Оттого так удивительно было услышать, что она тоже винила его. Стоило поблагодарить ее, ведь она никогда не подавала вида.

Колин потер лицо руками и встал. Нужно было ехать домой, в больнице сейчас делать было нечего. Да и сестры наверняка волнуются. Достав телефон, Колин взглянул на экран и заметил два новых сообщения в WhatsApp. Чертыхнулся — он совсем забыл, что они с Эзрой договорились встретиться вечером.

_«Я зайду?»_

_«Колин?»_

Чуть подумав, Колин набрал:

«Меня нет в городе. Так получилось. Буду через пару дней».

Ответ пришел почти мгновенно:

_«Что-то случилось?»_

Колин замешкался. Он не знал, хочет ли говорить Эзре о Джеймсе. Несмотря на недавнюю откровенность со стороны Эзры, Колин старался держать дистанцию, не заводить эти отношения слишком далеко. Им обоим это не было нужно.

_«Все в порядке»._

Спрятав телефон, Колин вышел из комнаты и отправился домой.

 

* * *

  
  
В свою квартиру в Нью-Йорке Колин попал через три дня. Два из них он провел с сыном — к счастью, рана Джеймса, хоть и выглядела довольно страшно, опасной не была. Сотрясения врачи не обнаружили, что очень обрадовало и Колина, и Ким. С приступом было сложнее. Уже два года таблетки купировали эпилепсию, и если они перестали помогать, значит необходимо было назначить другие. А это опять анализы, походы в больницу и счета. Колин мог помочь только с последним и чувствовал из-за этого отчаянное бессилие. Если бы все зависело от него, он давно бы переехал в Эл-Эй, но ребятам из группы больше нравилось в Нью-Йорке, у Райана здесь были жена и ребенок, и Колину приходилось с этим считаться, живя на три города, считая Дублин. Это было тяжело, и в такие моменты хотелось все бросить, чтобы быть рядом с семьей. Но Колин понимал, что еще не готов заканчивать карьеру. Ему всего тридцать шесть, он еще много может сделать. Поэтому после выписки Джеймса из больницы, Колин сел на самолет и прилетел в Нью-Йорк, после чего сразу направился в студию, даже не заезжая домой — Роб по телефону начинал заметно нервничать из-за отсутствия Колина. Уже пора объявлять даты релизов и тура на официальном сайте, а бумаги еще не подписаны всеми участниками.

В квартиру Колин ввалился совсем измотанный как физически, так и морально. Радовало то, что была суббота, а значит следующий день можно провести дома отсыпаясь. Кинув сумку у порога, Колин прошел к кухне, достал бутылку виски и налил себе на полпальца. Сделал глоток, долил еще, добавил льда и, взяв с собой стакан, вышел на балкон.

Жара в Нью-Йорке чуть поумерила пыл к концу дня, в воздухе запахло дождем. Опершись о перила, Колин вдохнул напитанный озоном воздух и закрыл глаза. Из квартиры снизу доносилась музыка — у Эзры снова посиделки. За те три дня, что Колин был занят, они совсем не общались. Это был хороший шанс свести отношения на нет, они и так уже затянули с этим «просто сексом». Вот только Колин не был уверен, что хочет этого. Если бы Эзра был девушкой, все было бы намного проще. Но заводить официальные отношения с парнем Колину совершенно не хотелось. Скрывать же Эзру долго не получится, это Колин знал по опыту. Рано или поздно кто-нибудь сложит два и два, поползут слухи, и им придется решать — либо делать заявление, либо расставаться. Так не проще ли разбежаться сейчас, когда все еще не зашло слишком далеко?

— Колин?

Вздрогнув, Колин открыл глаза и обернулся на голос. На пожарной лестнице с самокруткой в руках стоял Эзра. На нем было что-то вроде пижамы, и смотрелось это одновременно мило и нелепо.

— Я поднимусь?

Колин пожал плечами и отпил из бокала, про который уже успел забыть. Эзра, удовлетворившись расплывчатым ответом, сбежал вниз в свою квартиру. Видимо, чтобы отдать косяк, потому что наверх он уже поднялся без него.

— Ты не пробовал носить обувь? — хмыкнул Колин, глядя на то, как Эзра перелезает через перила на балкон.

— Я у себя дома.

Колин криво улыбнулся, вспомнив, что однажды говорил ему что-то похожее, и кивнул в сторону квартиры, приглашая зайти. Сам он сначала допил виски и лишь затем вошел в дом.

— Ты только сейчас приехал?

Понятно, Эзра заметил сумку.

— Вошел минут десять назад.

— Ты ездил в Эл-Эй?

— Эзра, — Колин тяжело вздохнул и упал на диван. Стакан он почему-то из рук не выпустил, так и продолжал вертеть его в пальцах. — Ты что-то хотел?

— В смысле?

Колин подумал, что у них получается какой-то странный диалог. Вопросы-вопросы-вопросы и бессмысленные ответы. В какой момент Колин ощутил себя таким пустым внутри? Не стоило приглашать Эзру, ничем хорошим этот разговор не закончится — это уже сейчас было понятно.

— Ты хотел поговорить? Говори. Признаться честно, сам я слишком вымотан для диалога.

Эзра на секунду растерялся — на его выразительном лице это было хорошо заметно. Потом взял себя в руки и принял расслабленный и беззаботный вид.

— Я лишь зашел спросить, как ты. Исчез внезапно — я решил, что что-то случилось.

— Мой сын попал в больницу. Все, нечего обсуждать. Что-то еще?

— Ясно, я, видимо, все-таки не вовремя.

Эзра развернулся, чтобы уйти, и нужно было, черт побери, нужно было дать ему это сделать, но Колин остановил его, начав говорить:

— Я не хочу быть здесь. В этой квартире, в этом городе. Если бы это зависело от меня, я бы жил в Эл-Эй. Но ребята из группы, да и вся наша команда — в Нью-Йорке, один я... — Колин фыркнул. — Особенный.

— Как так получилось?

— Эта была мечта — дом в Лос-Анджелесе, недалеко от океана. Я осуществил мечту. Потом туда переехали сестры. Затем я встретил Ким, и она родила мне Джеймса. Через несколько лет на съемках одного из моих немногочисленных фильмов в Голливуде я познакомился с Алицией. Родился Генри. И вот — почти вся моя семья там, а я здесь, — Колин развел руками. — И мне некого в этом винить, кроме себя.

— Мне жаль, что здесь тебя ничего не держит. Но мне кажется, в этом ты тоже виноват сам, — пожал плечами Эзра.

— Вероятно, — не стал спорить Колин. Несколько секунд он смотрел Эзре в глаза, потом поднялся на ноги и подошел ближе, очень близко, почти вплотную. — А тебя что держит здесь, в этой квартире? Сейчас, когда ты услышал все, что я сказал тебе?

Эзра медлил с ответом, просто смотря Колину в глаза, и его взгляд прожигал насквозь. Даже мурашки по коже побежали, а по спине, вдоль хребта, снизу вверх поднялась обжигающая волна. Но Колин не двинулся с места, выжидая, что сделает Эзра. Они оба понимали, что если тот уйдет, всё закончится. И это был бы хороший конец для необременительных отношений, длившихся чуть дольше месяца. У Колина, признаться, и более короткие романы оканчивались жуткими скандалами. Сейчас этого можно было избежать.

Но Эзра пошел по другому пути. Обхватив голову Колина руками, он впился поцелуем тому в губы, засасывая их скорее грубо, чем ласково, со злостью и напором, каких раньше за ним не наблюдалось. Колин выронил бокал, который все еще держал в руке, на ковер, вплел пальцы в густую шевелюру Эзры и потянул за волосы, вызывая приглушенный стон то ли боли, то ли наслаждения.

У поцелуя был вкус травки, виски и немного — крови из лопнувшей губы Колина. От него кружилась голова. И не только в метафорическом смысле, но и буквально. Колина покачнуло, и он осел на пол, утягивая Эзру за собой и фактически укладывая на себя. Целоваться они при этом не прекратили, хотя губы уже начали ныть.

Раздвинув ноги, Колин притиснул Эзру к себе за задницу, даже сквозь джинсы чувствуя его вставший член. Погладил прогнувшуюся поясницу, спину, шею, схватил за волосы на затылке и снова потянул, на этот раз сильно, заставляя разорвать поцелуй. Эзра подчинился с неохотой. Глаза у него были шальные, пьяные, рот — яркий и припухший от прилившей крови. Такой порочный и красивый мальчик. Так сложно от него отказаться.

— Ты именно этого хочешь, Эзра?

— А не похоже? — почти что зло ответил он вопросом на вопрос.

Но Колин не дал сбить себя с толку.

— Ответь мне прямо или ничего не будет. Мы не друзья, Эзра, и не пара. Ты не можешь приходить ко мне домой и спрашивать, где я был и что делал. Ты трахаешь меня, я трахаю тебя. И все.

— Такой был план. Разве нет?

Еще мгновение Колин вглядывался в глаза напротив, пытаясь понять, насколько Эзра честен перед ним, а главное перед собой, потом дотянулся до журнального столика, взял с нижней полки презерватив со смазкой и положил рядом с собой.

— Тогда еби.

Эзре не нужно было повторного приглашения. Сев на пятки, он стянул с себя футболку, а потом и штаны, оставшись абсолютно голым. Колин потянулся к ширинке, но Эзра перехватил его руки на полпути и принялся сам его раздевать. Он позволил ему это, тем более что смотрели на него так, будто разворачивали самый дорогой и долгожданный подарок.

— Я не был в душе, — вспомнил Колин, когда Эзра стащил с него последнюю деталь одежды и навис сверху.

— Отлично, — уткнувшись носом между шеей и плечом, Эзра глубоко вдохнул запах Колина, затем задрал ему руку и лизнул в бритую подмышку.

— Блядь, — простонал тот, откидывая голову назад. — А можно сразу перейти к главному?

Эзра рассмеялся, провел языком от яремной впадины до подбородка, чуть прикусил.

— Можно и так, — отстранившись, он поднял с пола презерватив и смазку. Колин тем временем стащил с кресла подушку, подложил ее себе под поясницу, устроился поудобнее и попытался максимально расслабиться, когда Эзра подхватил его под ногу и начал вставлять. Действовал он очень аккуратно, будто в первый раз, не отрывая внимательного взгляда от лица Колина, хотя сдерживаться ему было тяжело. Это было видно по выступившему над верхней губой поту, по тому, как он весь напрягся, будто хищник перед прыжком. Залюбовавшись им, Колин пропустил момент, когда Эзра вошел в него полностью и замер, тяжело дыша. Он неуловимо менялся, когда был сверху, становился более жестким и мужественным, что ли. Сразу становилось понятно, каким мужчиной он станет уже через несколько лет. И хотя бы ради этого преображения Колин готов был ложиться под него. Впрочем, и свою долю удовольствия от процесса он получал. От мягкого, но настойчивого проникновения, быстрых, ритмичных толчков, тягучих, жарких поцелуев, восхитительного трения кожи о кожу. И от стонов Эзры. Он был потрясающе громким в любой позиции и роли.

Не отрывая взгляда от его лица, Колин быстро отдрочил себе и с коротким выдохом кончил. Эзра ухнул в оргазм следом. Он зажмурился, руки его подломились, и ему пришлось опереться на локти. Колин мягко подхватил его, затем погладил по мокрой от пота спине и поцеловал в плечо, успокаивая и давая прийти в себя.

Ушел Эзра сразу, как смог подняться на ноги, лишь на пару минут забежал в ванную, чтобы смыть с себя пот. Колин остался лежать на полу гостиной, жалея, что бросил курить. Сейчас почему-то сигарету захотелось особо остро, как в первые дни отказа от привычки. Хорошо, что у него где-то была никотиновая жвачка, стоило ей воспользоваться, чтоб не сорваться.  


  
  
Еще немного повалявшись, Колин встал, собрал свои вещи, разбросанные по полу, и кинул их в кресло, поднял бокал и тут заметил еще кое-что, что ему не принадлежало. Видимо, выпало у Эзры из кармана — штаны таки оказались не пижамными. Одной из вещиц был пакетик с травкой. Небольшой, буквально на один косяк, хорошо запечатанный. Вторая была интереснее. Карточка, похожая на ту, которую Колин держал уже в руках однажды. На его имя, на завтрашнее число. Пропуск был выписан три дня назад. На обратной стороне стояло название учреждения и адрес. Колин знал его — там Эзра снимал репетиционный зал, чтобы готовиться к сольным концертам.

Вот зачем он на самом деле заходил к себе, прежде чем подняться к Колину. Не для того, чтобы убрать косяк. За карточкой. Которую так и не отдал. И не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, почему.

— Эзра, мать твою, — Колин потер глаза и ущипнул себя за переносицу. — Какого хера ты творишь?

К сожалению, того, кто мог ответить на этот вопрос, в квартире уже не было.

 

* * *

 

В этот раз пропуск сработал лучше — Колина впустили, даже не спросив документы, и показали, где находится нужный зал. К счастью, идти было недалеко, иначе он бы обязательно заблудился в пустых извилистых коридорах. На искомой двери белела временная табличка «Эзра Миллер», рядом синим фломастером был нарисован смайлик с кудрявыми волосами. Улыбнувшись, Колин дотронулся до него кончиками пальцев — нетрудно было догадаться, чьих это рук дело, — а потом потянул за ручку. В уши тут же полилась мелодия скрипки.

Эзра играл что-то незнакомое и мелодичное, ровное, без резких перепадов. Звука открывшейся двери он не услышал — был поглощен музыкой, глаза его были закрыты. Преподаватель, стоящий напротив небольшой сцены, тоже не обернулся. А вот двое сидящих в зале людей посмотрели на Колина. Тот даже растерялся — не ожидал еще зрителей. Однако ему хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять, кто перед ним.

Удивительно, в Эзре, как виделось Колину, были очень сильны еврейские корни, но он все же совершенно не походил на своего отца. В нем было намного больше от матери-немки. Их сходство еле улавливалось, но казалось очевидным. Взгляд у нее точно был такой же пронзительный и темный.

Справившись с первым удивлением, Колин кивнул Миллерам и сел на последний ряд. Он уже не был уверен, что прийти сюда было хорошей идеей. Сначала он и не собирался. Колин был достаточно большим и опытным мальчиком, чтобы понимать, что они оба — и он, и Эзра — теряли контроль над отношениями. Это перестало быть просто сексом. Возможно, в тот момент, когда Эзра рассказал о своем прошлом. Или раньше? Колин не знал. Вчера у него был шанс прекратить все это. Отличный шанс. И он им не воспользовался, даже понимая, к каким последствиям это может привести. Это что-то значило, верно?

Этот вопрос Колин задавал себе снова и снова весь вчерашний вечер. Ему было даже смешно — так помешаться на мальчишке. Да, красивом и страстном, да, талантливом и немного шизанутом. Но сколько таких вокруг? Были в постели Колина штучки и пошикарнее.

Эзра зацепил в нем что-то, как бы Колин это не отрицал и как бы себя не обманывал. Врать себе он ненавидел. Поэтому и пришел сегодня. Пора было решать. Не пускать на самотек — сделать выбор. Да или нет.

— Простите.

Колин отвлекся от своих мыслей и посмотрел на зовущую его мать Эзры.

— Простите, — женщина встала со своего места, прошла ближе к Колину и села полубоком на стул впереди. — Вы кого-то ищете?

— Эзру, — Колин для наглядности указал на сцену пальцем.

— Оу. Я, наверное, должна представиться. Марта Миллер, — она подала Колину руку для пожатия. Он ответил. — А позади сидит мой муж Роб. А вы? Мне кажется, я вас знаю.

— Колин Фаррелл.

— Точно. Вы музыкант. Одна из моих дочерей как-то увлекалась вашей группой. Неловко признаваться, но кажется, у нас даже висел ваш постер дома на стене. Правда, вы там были… — Марта замялась.

— Моложе?

— Именно. Так значит вас пригласил Эзра?

— Да. Мы с ним соседи. Общаемся, — уклончиво ответил Колин. Ему было немного неуютно из-за разговора, но, к счастью, он уже вышел из того возраста, когда тушуются перед родителями. Особенно если учесть, что Марта выглядела не намного старше него.

— Вы извините мне мое любопытство, но Эзра раньше приглашал сюда только друзей.

Колин не знал, что на это ответить, тем более что настоящий вопрос так и не был озвучен. «Что вас связывает с моим сыном?», — спрашивала Марта. Колин буквально видел себя ее глазами. Тридцатипятилетний рокер, весь в татуировках и с серьгами в ушах — он не походил на любителя классической музыки. Подходящей компанией для ее сына он не являлся также. Так что он мог здесь делать в таком случае?

— Эмм…

Колин не успел ответить. Скрипка внезапно стихла, и все невольно обернулись к сцене. Стоящий на ней Эзра, опустив инструмент, глядел на задние ряды, и вид у него был растерянный и бледный.

— Перерыв? — спросил у него преподаватель. Эзра кивнул. — Пятнадцать минут — и я вернусь.

Эзра кивнул снова и, с трудом оторвав взгляд от матери и Колина, отнес скрипку к футляру. После он пересек весь зал и подошел к задним рядам. Колин заметил, что по дороге он многозначительно посмотрел на отца, а тот почти сразу сказал:

— Милая, не подойдешь, мне нужно кое-что спросить?

Марта поджала губы и с неохотой вернулась к мужу. Роб сразу же ее чем-то увлек, дав возможность Эзре и Колину поговорить.

— Я надеялся, что потерял пропуск где-нибудь в другом месте, — вздохнул Эзра и потер бровь большим пальцем. Вид у него был все еще бледный, но уже спокойный.

— А я не ожидал увидеть здесь твоих родителей. Так что для нас обоих сегодня день сюрпризов.

— Они собирались уйти через полчаса.

— А я должен был прийти позже, — догадался Колин и усмехнулся. Провал.

— Они все поняли, да?

— Твоя мама не выглядит идиоткой.

Запустив руку в волосы, Эзра чуть причесал шевелюру пальцами и отвел взгляд в сторону.

— Я все равно хотел им сказать. Глупо было играть гетеросексуала. Слушай, — Эзра облизнулся, — давай ты не будешь сейчас ничего говорить? Я пообщаюсь с родителями, а мы встретимся вечером, хорошо? — Он снова посмотрел на Колина, и в этот момент тот наконец понял, чего хочет. Словно в голове что-то щелкнуло. Плюнув на свидетелей, Колин положил ладонь Эзре на шею и погладил большим пальцем за ухом, успокаивая.

— Эзра, то, что ты хочешь большего — это нормально. В отличие от твоего появления у меня на пороге с ведерком для льда, кстати.

Эзра улыбнулся еле уловимо и покачал головой:

— Хватит вести себя как мой чертов психотерапевт. Важно не только, чего хочу я.

— Так спроси меня прямо.

— Окей. Колин, — Эзра втянул щеки, давя невовремя вырывающийся смех, и спросил: — Ты пойдешь со мной на свидание?

Колин, ожидавший немного другой вопрос, фыркнул. Ситуация с каждой секундой становилась все абсурднее и, что интересно, романтичнее. Этот момент определенно запомнится ему надолго.

— Да, пойду, — ответил он. — И даже могу приготовить ужин.

— Ты готовишь?

— Я мастер!

Эзра улыбнулся на такое заявление и чуть наклонил голову, потянувшись к руке Колина, которая все еще лежала у него на шее.

— Тебе придется объясняться с родителями, — напомнил тот.

— Все равно.

И тогда Колин его поцеловал. В конце концов ему не сильно-то и хотелось спорить.

 

**_Конец первой части_ **

 


	6. Вторая часть. Глава 1

Колин уже слышал эту мелодию: тревожную и страшную. Джаред в начале двухтысячных играл ее на фортепьяно каждый раз, когда его просили сесть за инструмент. После она довольно долго ассоциировалась у Колина именно с ним, с их дружбой и коротким романом, который положил конец их общению на долгие годы. Эзре он ничего из этого не рассказывал, не стоило винить его в том, что он выбрал именно «Реквием по мечте». Тем более будучи совершенно голым со скрипкой в руках он выглядел невероятно сексуальным и отвлекал от неприятных мыслей. Так что Колин, лежа на подушках, смотрел на захваченного собственной игрой Эзру, любуясь им и желая его как в первый раз. Удивительно, они были вместе все лето и половину осени, но Колину не наскучило ни их общение, ни их секс. Он даже подумал, что стареет, раз моногамные отношения стали его удовлетворять без настойчивого желания разнообразить свою жизнь хотя бы алкоголем и наркотой. Конечно, все не было легко, учитывая, что им приходилось сильно шифроваться. Колин, в отличие от Эзры, даже семье ничего не рассказал — лишь группе и своему менеджеру. Эзра на это не обижался, он и сам соблюдал дистанцию. Не исключено, что в этом и заключался секрет их ровных отношений: у них был отличный, регулярный секс, им было хорошо вместе и в то же время они не парили друг другу мозг.

Эзра дотянул последнюю ноту и опустил скрипку. Он был весь такой раскрасневшийся, возбужденный, что Колин не удержался, подполз ближе, поцеловал напряженный живот, погладил длинные ноги, задницу и поясницу, а потом насадился ртом на стоящий член, вызвав этим потрясенный вздох. Выронив смычок, Эзра положил руку Колину на макушку и вплел пальцы ему в волосы. Он не пытался его направлять, расслабился и издавал такие восхитительные стоны, что Колин сам завелся не на шутку. К сожалению, их прервал звонок домофона.

Вздрогнув, Колин отстранился и посмотрел на Эзру снизу вверх. Тот перевел осоловелый взгляд с него на часы и изменился в лице.

— Вот черт! Это родители!

Давно Колин не одевался так спешно и давно ему не было так смешно. В последний раз он попадал в подобную ситуацию в юности, когда решил приударить за дочкой директора школы. Тот тоже вернулся домой невовремя, и Колину пришлось прыгать в одних трусах со второго этажа. Сейчас ситуация была не настолько абсурдна, но он почувствовал себя лет на двадцать моложе.

— У меня теперь никогда не встанет, — пожаловался Эзра, безрезультатно приглаживая растрепанные волосы. Он был уже одет, но, посмотрев на него, любой бы понял, чем он только что занимался.

— Зато у меня до сих пор стоит.

Усмехнувшись, Эзра положил руку Колину на ширинку и чуть сжал пальцы. Тот зашипел и дернул бедрами.

— И правда. Тебя возбуждает возможность быть застуканными?

— Твоей мамой? Ни капельки. Я не могу это объяснить.

Убрав руку, Эзра поцеловал Колина в губы, отстранился и задумчиво произнес:

— Советую сходить в ванную и прополоскать рот.

Выругавшись, Колин решил последовать совету.

К тому моменту, когда раздался стук в дверь, и он, и Эзра уже выглядели и пахли более или менее прилично. Эзра тут же кинулся открывать, а Колин достал из холодильника холодное пиво и уселся за барную стойку на кухне. Он бы предпочел вообще уйти — у него не было никакого желания общаться с родителями Эзры — но быстрый уход уж очень походил на бегство. А то, что было забавно в шестнадцать лет, в тридцать шесть выглядело странно и жалко.

— Знаешь, милый, я, безусловно, очень рада, что в этом доме такая строгая пропускная система, но мне не очень нравится торчать каждый раз в холле по пять минут. Ты не мог бы как-нибудь поговорить с этим мистером Финчем? — Марта Миллер зашла в квартиру вперед мужа, стремительно и резко, как ракета, обняла сына и, повернувшись к кухне и заметив Колина, на пару секунд замолчала. — Мистер Фаррелл. Не знала, что у Эзры гости.

Роб Миллер, который в этот момент закрывал дверь, тоже обернулся и удивленно вскинул брови.

Так уж вышло, что со дня знакомства Колина с родителями Эзры, они так ни разу и не пересеклись больше. Да и сегодня не должны были, если бы Эзра не забыл про приезд своих предков. Колину даже стало на секунду интересно, кого он уберегал — его или маму с папой. Хотя скорее правильный ответ был бы — себя.

— Думаю, я уже подзадержался, — Колин попытался слезть со стула, но был остановлен властным жестом.

— Ну что вы! На самом деле, если вы не очень торопитесь, то я бы с удовольствием пообщалась с вами.

Эзра с отцом за ее спиной синхронно закатили глаза.

— Много прочитали обо мне в прессе и хотите знать, сколько в этом правды? — в лоб спросил Колин. Вот чего он терпеть не мог, так это расшаркиваний.

— Вижу, вы очень прямой человек, мистер Фаррелл. Мне это нравится. Могу я звать вас Колином? — Марта подошла ближе, стянула с рук тонкие перчатки из натуральной кожи, кинула их на столешницу и села напротив Колина.

— Конечно, Марта.

Эзра одними губами спросил у Колина, что он, черт возьми, делает. Колин его проигнорировал.

— Итак. Слышала, что вы лечитесь от алкоголизма. Не значит ли это, что вы должны полностью прекратить пить? — Марта указала на бутылку в руках у Колина. Тот тут же от нее отпил. Ладно, он вынужден был признать, что рядом с ней чувствовал себя младше своего возраста. А ведь разница между ними была менее десяти лет.

— У меня это не работает. Я пробовал. Полный отказ от алкоголя приводит к рецидиву.

— И часто у вас случаются рецидивы?

— Мам! — возмутился Эзра. — Что, блядь, происходит?

— Эзра, во-первых, не выражайся. Во-вторых, не лезь, — фыркнул Роб, подходя к бару и вытаскивая оттуда бутылку виски. Кажется, он вознамерился развлечься за счет Колина.

— Послушай своего отца, милый, — спокойно посоветовала Марта.

— А вот и хрен. Мне двадцать лет, я сплю с тем, с кем хочу. И вы не будете лезть.

— Твоя речь бы сработала, если бы ты не был бы склонен к саморазрушению.

— Я не склонен к саморазрушению! Я был подростком, когда со мной случился Брэд. Это другое!

— Сейчас ты не намного старше, — пожала плечами Марта. Эзра от этого заявления чуть ли не позеленел. Выхватив у отца из рук виски, он налил себе немного в бокал и залпом выпил.

— Мне двадцать, твою… мама!

— А вы, Колин, тоже считаете, что Эзра достаточно взрослый, чтобы отвечать за свой выбор?

— Я не педофил, Марта. Если бы я посчитал, что он недостаточно взрослый, я бы с ним не связался.

— Отлично, а теперь, когда мы это выяснили, можем мы наконец пообедать? — язвительным тоном спросил Эзра, обведя взглядом родителей и Колина.

— Как насчет китайской кухни? — согласился Роб. Колин махнул рукой.

— Ерунда. Я сейчас что-нибудь приготовлю.

Обед, вопреки ожиданиям Колина, прошел не так уж плохо. Марта больше не задавала провокационных вопросов, хоть и не прекратила пытаться исподволь узнать о Колине разную информацию. Он не возражал, с журналистами иметь дело было сложнее. Эзра почти успокоился, хоть изредка и дергался не по делу. Роб же, казалось, в происходящем и вовсе не видел ничего необычного.

Когда Колин уходил, Эзра проводил аж до двери его квартиры.

— Ты извини за маму. Она иногда совсем берегов не видит, — сказал он, когда пришло время прощаться.

— Вы с ней очень похожи, — пожал плечами Колин. — Так что мне было не так уж трудно.

— Ну да, — фыркнул Эзра. — Ты, кажется, приглашал меня завтра на репетицию. Не передумал?

— С чего бы? Приходи.

— Что будете играть?

— Пока не знаю. Работы еще много, на месте решим. Вообще удивляюсь, как мы альбом записали. Лажаем на каждой песне.

— У вас отличный альбом, — возразил Эзра.

— Ты так говоришь, потому что спишь со мной, — улыбнулся Колин.

— Делать мне больше нечего.

— Ладно, уже поздно. Тебе пора.

Эзра кивнул, прижался губами к губам Колина и, отстранившись, сказал:

— Знаешь, если я вернусь через часик, родители поймут.

— Наверняка, но это будет очень невежливо.

— После того, что мама устроила…

— Она беспокоится за тебя, — возразил Колин. — Я ее понимаю. Я сам отец, если помнишь. И с ужасом жду дня, когда мои дети вырастут.

— Но это не значит, что нужно всю жизнь держать их за руку.

— Не значит, но отпустить бывает тяжело.

Вздохнув, Эзра сделал шаг назад.

— Хорошо, я пойду домой. Но завтра меня никто не остановит.

— Договорились, — усмехнулся Колин и, кивнув Эзре на прощание, зашел в квартиру.

  
— О, да! Пицца, пиво и куриные крылышки — это то, чего мне не хватало целый день, — Бен со стоном бескрайнего удовольствия присосался к бутылке. На часах была уже половина десятого вечера, вся группа вместе с Эзрой расположилась в комнате отдыха студии с пивом и едой из службы доставки. Ей были завалены оба журнальных столика.

— То-то ты лажал весь день. О жратве думал? — подколол Райли. Бен показал ему средний палец.

— Это я-то лажал? Из-за тебя нам трижды приходилось начинать сначала.

— Девочки, не ссорьтесь. Вы обе херово играете, — успокоил их Уилл. Теперь Райли и Бен ополчились на него. Эзра, который до этого молча за всеми наблюдал, чуть наклонился к Колину и спросил:

— Вы всегда так?

— Нет, — улыбнулся тот. — Парни перед тобой выделываются.

— Ну вот еще, заняться нам больше нечем, — пробурчал Бен и вгрызся в сочную куриную ножку. — Я, между прочим, стопроцентный гетеросексуал.

— Это потому что у тебя мужика нормального не было, — наставительным тоном произнес Уилл. Он развалился в полный рост на одном из трех диванов и выглядел хоть и уставшим, но вполне довольным жизнью.

— Я сам нормальный. Мне себя хватает.

Парни заржали, а Бен поморщился, поняв, что ляпнул двусмысленность.

— Ну ничего, приятель, когда-нибудь и у тебя появится партнер, — сочувственно произнес Уилл.

— Идите нахер.

На какое-то время все замолчали, предпочтя уделить больше внимания пицце и курице. За весь день это был их первый полноценный перекус — репетиция выдалась очень тяжелой. Перед Хэллоуином им предстояло выступить с парой новых песен на фестивале в другом штате, и об этом им сообщили буквально утром. Колин уже немного отвык работать в таком авральном режиме. Он даже пожалел, что позвал Эзру в студию именно сегодня, однако того, похоже, не сильно беспокоила затянувшаяся репетиция. На самом деле он сильно помог им всем сегодня, развлекая Колина и ребят беседой и разряжая шутками нервозную обстановку. А в обед помог Колину сбросить напряжение не только разговорами.

— Что будем делать на Хэллоуин? — утолив первый голод, спросил Бен.

— Мы в Нью-Йорк прилетаем в восемь вечера, — напомнил ему Колин.

— Ну и отлично. Хэллоуин празднуют ночью же. Завалимся в студию, купим вискаря, нарядимся в дурацкие костюмы и расслабимся.

— Не обязательно в студию, — неожиданно поддержал его Райли. — Можно у меня. Жена с дочерью уезжает в Дублин к матери на неделю. Я тоже должен был, но на нас свалился фестиваль. Так что дом будет пустым.

— Если к тебе, это значит без телок, — поморщился Бен.

— На фестивале натрахаешься. Эзра, я тебя тоже приглашаю.

— То есть Колину можно со своим плюс один только потому, что он встречается с парнем, а мне нет?

— Встречается — это ключевое слово. Ты же притащишь однодневку.

Бен возмущенно фыркнул и заткнул рот пивом, хотя, вероятно, ему было, что сказать по этому поводу. Уже было напрягшийся Колин чуть расслабился и повернулся к Эзре.

— Так что, согласишься на нашу компанию в Хэллоуин или у тебя другие планы?

Эзра пожал плечами.

— Почему нет? Думаю, Зои не обидится, если я откажусь от очередной ее вечеринки.

— Променять Зои Кравиц на ирландского алкоголика. Парень, у тебя совершенно нет вкуса, — с сожалением произнес Бен. Колин в отместку бросил в него обглоданной костью.

— Кстати, об этом, — подал голос Уилл. — Если надумаешь сменить ориентацию, у меня для тебя есть офигенный вариант.

— А вы не обалдели, нет? — ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, спросил Колин.

— Заткнись. Так вот. Есть одна девчонка, очень сексуальная, настоящая конфетка. Но немного помешанная.

— Ты предлагаешь Эзре какую-то чокнутую? — фыркнул Райли. — У него уже отбитый на всю голову Колин есть.

— Дослушай. Помешана она на скрипке. Сама не играет, но слушает постоянно. И кончает, если во время секса поставить какого-нибудь Вивальди.

— А чего она в тебе-то нашла? Ты ж гитарист! — заинтересовался Бен.

— Струнные же! Гитара ее, может, не так заводила, но к гитаре прилагался я, — Уилл раскинул руки, предлагая собой полюбоваться. Он действительно был красавчиком. Пожалуй, из всех четверых он больше всех нравился девчонкам. И не только. Однажды даже Колин не удержался и залез Уиллу в трусы. Правда, это было очень давно, они были жутко пьяны и потом никому об этом не рассказывали.

— Я так и не понял, кого он рекламирует. Девчонку или себя, — покачал головой Колин.

— На твоем месте я бы задумался, можешь ли ты доверять этому парню, — фыркнул Бен, кивая на Уилла. Колин шутку не поддержал.

— В этой комнате лишь те, кому я на сто процентов могу доверять и рядом с кем могу расслабиться.

Парни замолкли, никто не хотел возражать. Эзра сидел неприлично довольный. То ли ему польстило, что вокруг него развернулись такие петушиные бои, то ли понравился озвученный кредит доверия. Колин, решив, что ему надоел этот цирк, поднялся и потянул за собой Эзру. Тот послушно и не задавая вопросов последовал за ним.

— Опять трахаться идут. Не надоело еще?

— Не завидуй, — раздалось позади них. Колин не обратил на это внимания, вывел Эзру в пустой коридор и прислонился к стене.

— Что-то не так? — обеспокоенно спросил Эзра, вставая вплотную.

— Башка от них уже трещит. Домой хочу. Устал.

Эзра провел по короткой стрижке Колина ногтями, массируя, и тот прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь.

— Так поехали. Я могу остаться ночевать.

— Было бы неплохо.

Они поцеловались. Медленно и сладко, пытаясь не завести друг друга, а наслаждаясь близостью. Колин тут же почувствовал, как туман в голове и напряжение в теле покидают его.

— Тогда стоит попрощаться, — Эзра отстранился и сделал шаг назад, но Колин удержал его за руку.

— Насчет Хэллоуина. Ты не обязан идти, если не хочешь. Это не будет вечеринкой. Мы, скорее всего, напьемся и будем вспоминать те дни, когда были молодыми.

— Боишься, что парни расскажут о тебе что-то неприличное? — усмехнулся Эзра.

— Уверен в этом. Все гнусности вспомнят.

— Я бы послушал.

— Лучше я сам тебе все расскажу.

— И про Джареда?

— Хочешь узнать про Джареда? — удивился Колин. Эзра невозмутимо пожал плечами.

— Это единственные твои негетеросексуальные отношения, про которые я знаю.

— У нас не было с ним отношений, как таковых. Мы дружили где-то в две тысячи втором и третьем, потом, когда я уже расстался с Ким, переспали несколько раз. И все.

— Я слышал, вы плохо разошлись.

— От кого слышал?

— От Зои, — последовал предсказуемый ответ.

— Да, плохо. Не общались до рождения Генри. Потом Джаред прислал мне цветы с поздравлением, и мы помирились. Вроде как.

— Из-за чего поругались?

— Из-за наших дерьмовых характеров. Я дурной был по молодости. Особенно когда употреблял. Он не лучше. Пока просто дружили, было нормально, потом стало хуже. Обычная история.

— Не любишь об этом вспоминать?

— Я вообще не люблю тот период своей жизни, — признался Колин. — Кроме той части, где родился Джеймс.

— Прости, что спросил.

— Забей. И поехали домой.

— На Хэллоуин я все равно приду, — предупредил Эзра. Колин улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Как скажешь.

 


	7. Вторая часть. Глава 2

Дом Райли и его семьи находится в Бруклине, недалеко от моста на Манхэттен. Колин был здесь, наверное, уже тысячу раз и всегда удивлялся, насколько тут уютно. При этом ни Райли, ни Моника не склонны к тому, чтобы украшать свой дом дорогими вещами. Наоборот. Часть мебели и вовсе была перевезена ими из Дублина более десяти лет назад. Может, поэтому Колину было тут так хорошо.

— Добро пожаловать в мой дом, — поприветствовал Райли прибывших Колина и Эзру. — Только вас и ждем.

— Ждете? — фыркнул Колин. — Да я еще по ту сторону реки почувствовал запах виски, который шел отсюда.

— Ты сам захотел заехать домой. Мы должны были облизываться на отменный ирландский виски из-за твоих капризов?

— Душ — это каприз? Запомню.

— Ладно, проходи, — Райли хлопнул Колина по плечу и обернулся к Эзре. — И ты не стой на пороге. Папарацци, к счастью, меня не любят, но мало ли. Кстати, а почему вы без костюмов?

— Мне не хотелось привлекать внимания, — пожал плечами Эзра. Он и правда был одет на удивление скромно. Никаких бархатных пиджаков или леопардовых лосин, в которых он появлялся на вечеринках у Зои, всего лишь рваные джинсы, растянутая майка, будто снятая с небогатого толстого черного парня, синий кардиган и куча цепочек и фенечек. Часть из них принадлежала на самом деле Колину, но Эзра, как мартышка, тащил к себе все яркое и звенящее, только успевай отвернуться.

— Вам очень повезло, что моя жена — художник по костюмам. Ребятам я уже все подобрал. Уилл выбрал себе образ то ли Зорро, то ли Маркиза де Сада, я так и не понял, а Бен секретный агент.

Колин фыркнул.

— А ты кто?

— Вампир, — Райли широко улыбнулся, показывая клыки, которые Колин не заметил ранее. — Мастерская Моники на втором этаже, как ты помнишь. Мужская одежда справа от входа, подберите себе что-нибудь.

Райли свернул в гостиную, откуда доносились голоса Уилла и Бена, а Колин с Эзрой поднялись на второй этаж. Не то чтобы Колину так уж хотелось участвовать в костюмированном шоу, но Райли мог быть очень упрямым, и раз уж даже Бен согласился напялить на себя костюм, то у Колина и вовсе не было шанса отвертеться, не поругавшись.

Мастерская Моники занимала довольно большую комнату на втором этаже. Тут же стоял раскладной диван, на котором Колину приходилось пару раз ночевать. Сомнительное удовольствие, учитывая наличие большого количества открытых вешалок с одеждой. В такие моменты Колину почему-то сразу вспоминались фильмы типа «Фредди Крюгер» или, на худой конец, «Крик».

— Вау. Вот это круто. Лет семь назад я бы многое отдал за то, чтобы побывать в такой комнате, — признался Эзра, оглядывая мастерскую. Он подошел к мужским костюмам и погладил пиджак, какие носили в 20-30-гг прошлого века.

— Любил переодеваться?

— И сейчас люблю. Иногда жалею, что не стал актером.

— Сниматься в кино довольно интересно, — согласился Колин, у которого за плечами было несколько работ. — Ну что, выбрал что-нибудь?

— Пока нет, — задумчиво ответил Эзра, перебирая вешалки. — Как ты думаешь, это тоже мужской костюм или попало сюда по ошибке? — Повернувшись к Колину лицом, он показал ему бордовый блестящий корсет и темное боа.

— А что написано на бирке?

— «Шоу ужасов Рокки Хоррора». О, точно! Я смотрел этот мюзикл в детстве раз десять. Мне очень нравилось. Правда, мне ближе был персонаж Рифф-Рафф.

— Не помню такого. Ты правда хочешь это надеть? — засомневался Колин. Эзра лукаво улыбнулся.

— Я бы смог.

— Не сомневаюсь.

— Но твои друзья вряд ли оценят, учитывая, что к корсету не полагается штанов, лишь чулки.

— Продолжай говорить, и я пошлю к черту приличия.

— Не знал, что тебя возбуждают такие вещи.

— Тебя это пугает? — спросил Колин, подходя ближе и забирая у Эзры костюм Фрэнка эн Фертера.

— Меня таким не испугаешь, — покачал головой Эзра. — Тем более я сам много о себе не знаю. Вдруг внутри меня таится что-то намного более извращенное?

— Мы перешли к философии?

— Мы в царстве масок, — Эзра рассмеялся. — В таких местах невольно задаешься вопросом, кто ты есть.

— Ты знаешь ответ на этот вопрос?

— Боюсь, что нет. Мне слишком часто приходится притворяться, это угнетает. Знаешь, Хэллоуин — это такой праздник, который позволяет нам быть тем, кем мы не можем быть в повседневной жизни. Я бы хотел быть собой. Хотя бы одну ночь в году.

— Так будь Эзрой Миллером, — Колин погладил его по голове и оставил руку на шее. — Что бы это ни значило.

В итоге Эзра так и остался в своей одежде, но зачем-то накинул на плечи вместо кардигана розовое женское пальто. Колин же нацепил на себя римскую тогу и блондинистый парик, который откопал в двустворчатом шкафу. У ребят его одеяние произвело такой фурор, что они даже не стали ворчать из-за отсутствия костюма у Эзры.

— Только, Колин, надеюсь, на тебе есть трусы, — осторожно заметил Бен.

— Хочешь проверить? — поиграл бровями Колин.

— Пусть Эзра проверяет.

— Эзра уже все проверил, — заверил Бена непосредственно сам Эзра, плюхаясь на диван. — Кстати, я пришел не с пустыми руками, а с подарками, — Он стал шарить по многочисленным карманам на джинсах и достал оттуда несколько пакетов с травкой. Колин закатил глаза, а парни оживились. По молодости каждый из них частенько баловался марихуаной, но с некоторых пор они считали себя слишком старыми для таких развлечений. И все же сейчас никто отказываться не собирался.

Через час вся комната пропахла травой и виски. Колин, выпив два бокала, остановился, остальные же таким количеством ограничиваться не собирались. Как и предсказывалось, ребята почти сразу ударились в воспоминания и ностальгию. Эзра только и успевал задавать вопросы и хохотать над байками. Сам он тоже много говорил, эмоционально жестикулируя, ерзал на месте и жался к Колину. Пальто он довольно быстро сбросил, так как в комнате стало жарко, и сверкал теперь голыми плечами. Колин, которому в конце концов надоело хаотичное мельтешение, устраиваемое Эзрой, положил на эти самые плечи ладони и стал неторопливо их поглаживать. Эзра тут же замер, успокоился и расслабился.

— У него там кнопка выключения? — усмехнулся Уилл, заметивший это. Колин усмехнулся.

— Не уверен, что у него есть такая кнопка.

— Мне замолчать? — Эзра откинулся Колину на грудь и поднял голову так, чтобы видеть его лицо. Несмотря на обиженный тон, вид у него был смешливый. В этот момент Колину страшно захотелось его поцеловать, и он еле сдержался, понимая, что парни едва ли захотят при этом присутствовать.

— Ну что ты, — ответил он на вопрос вместо этого, — что же мы будем делать без нескончаемого потока охуительных историй.

Эзра фыркнул и отвернулся, а Колин, решивший выпить еще грамм тридцать виски, наткнулся на внимательный взгляд Бена.

— Что?

— С Джаредом ты вел себя не так.

Эзра тут же навострил уши, приготовившись слушать, но Бен, к счастью, тему развивать не стал.

Часа через три Эзру окончательно развезло, он стал меньше говорить и больше лапать Колина, так что это уже становилось не совсем приличным. Ребята, будучи чуть более крепкими, посмеивались, но замечаний не делали. Колин решил взять дело в свои руки.

— Эзра, не хочешь отдохнуть наверху немного?

— А ты?

— А я поднимусь чуть позже.

Эзра кивнул, резко встал и вытянулся, будто гимнаст после последнего прыжка. Колин демонстративно похлопал.

— Красавец. И пальто захвати.

 

Эзра выполнил просьбу и вышел из комнаты, к его чести, совсем не покачиваясь. Какое-то время все молчали, будто наслаждаясь неожиданной тишиной, а потом Уилл сказал то, что, видимо, давно вертелось на языке:

— Я начинаю понимать, почему ты вдруг снова заинтересовался мальчиками.

— Только сейчас? — удивился Райли. — Мне парень сразу понравился.

— До этого он не демонстрировал так агрессивно своей сексуальности, — пожал плечами Уилл. — И что? У вас типа все серьезно? Готов познакомить его с семьей?

— Не знаю. Они там, он здесь, и пока меня все устраивает.

— Тебе надо обсудить это с Робом. Может, пустить слух о вашей дружбе, чтобы случайные совместные фото не вызывали вопросов.

— Переживаешь за группу? — фыркнул Колин. Уилл кивнул.

— То, что тебе простили десять лет назад с Джаредом, не факт, что простят сейчас. У тебя в настоящий момент совсем другая репутация. Образцовый отец, завязавший с разгульной жизнью. А парню так и вовсе сомнительная слава ни к чему, он даже не рокер. Понятия не имею, как у них там в этих консерваториях устроено.

— Да они там через одного педики, — возразил Бен.

— Вот свои же его и заклюют.

Бен не стал возражать, и тему они быстро свернули. К тому же для таких серьезных разговоров необходимо было быть чуть более трезвыми.

Через полчаса Колин решил проверить, как там Эзра. Не то чтобы он переживал за него — парень взрослый, не первый раз спиртное попробовал, но оставлять его одного надолго все равно не хотелось.

Уже подходя к мастерской Моники, Колин услышал музыку. Это было что-то знакомое, из восьмидесятых, кажется. Эта песня была, кажется, про… что? Колин усмехнулся. Он уже знал, что увидит, когда зайдет в комнату. И не ошибся. Эзра стоял перед большим зеркалом у шкафа, одетый в чулки в мелкую сеточку с поясом, черные простые трусы, корсет и разные перчатки до локтей. На шее у него были белые бусы из крупных шариков, имитирующих жемчуг, а на губах искрила бордовая помада с блестками. И где только он ее нашел. На плечи Эзра накинул боа и теперь размахивал его концами в такт песне из мюзикла. Заметив в зеркале Колина, он обернулся и улыбнулся.

— Ты все-таки примерил это.

Тот не ответил, он потянулся к лежащему на шкафу телефону, запустил песню сначала, дождался первых слов и, подпевая, медленно пошел прямо на Колина. Боа свалилось на пол.

— _Swim the warm waters of sins of the flesh_ , — прошептал Эзра ему на ухо, когда оказался максимально близко. — _Erotic nightmares beyond any measure…_ — Горячие ладони поползли по груди Колина, распахивая тогу, теплое дыхание обласкало шею, вызывая мурашки. — _And sensual daydreams to treasure forever_ , — Эзра повел коленом вверх, нежно царапая мелкой сеточкой чулок голую ногу Колина, и обратно вниз. — _Can’t you just see it?_ *.

Песня продолжилась, но он замер, ожидая реакции. Колин перестал стоять истуканом, положил Эзре руки на талию, слегка сжал, повел ладонями вниз, огладил задницу. О, какая же это была охрененная задница! Колин мог бы вечно держать ее в руках и ему бы не надоело.

Кажется, он сказал это вслух, потому что Эзра фыркнул.

— Ты ебанутый, — добавил Колин. — Я хочу тебя так, что еще чуть-чуть, и изнасилую.

Эзра слегка отстранился и внимательно посмотрел на Колина. Глаза его казались черными в полумраке комнаты, а кожа — смуглой. Красный рот вблизи выглядел еще более вызывающим. Колин потянулся его поцеловать, но Эзра сделал шаг в сторону, отходя, потом еще один и еще, пока не оказался возле разложенного дивана, укрытого то ли пледом, то ли еще чем-то. Не отрывая взгляда от Колина, Эзра сел и медленно раздвинул ноги. Песня тем временем закончилась, в комнате наступила полная тишина. Или просто Колин перестал что-либо слышать. Подойдя к дивану, он опустился на пол, чуть приподнял левую ногу Эзры и прикоснулся губами к лодыжке.

Эзра шумно выдохнул. Было хорошо заметно, что у него стоит — член едва помещался в облегающих трусах.

Колин повел губами выше по ноге, по икре, мимо колена, чуть прикусил внутреннюю сторону бедра, а потом прижался открытым ртом к промежности, вызывая у Эзры мучительный стон.

— Хочу снять с тебя это. Как я могу это сделать? — Колин указал на пояс для чулок и трусы. Эзра дрожащими руками принялся расстегивать завязки. — Чулки оставь. И убери бусы, не хочу тебя случайно придушить.

Эзра нервно хихикнул, но выполнил просьбу, сняв заодно и мешающие перчатки, пока Колин в спешке срывал с себя тогу и дурацкий парик. Из костюма на нем остались лишь золотистые наручи, но они вряд ли будут мешать, поэтому он не стал возиться с застёжками.

В чулках, корсете, с помадой на губах и стоящим членом Эзра смотрелся сюрреалистично. Он не казался смешным, как большинство мужчин в женской одежде, он выглядел как порно-фантазия.

Протянув руку, Колин дотронулся большим пальцем до нижней губы Эзры и повел им вниз, размазывая помаду. Задышав медленнее и тяжелее, тот откинулся на диван. Корсет чуть сполз вниз, обнажая темные соски.

Колин, облизав пересохшие губы, подхватил Эзру под бедра, сдвинул его ближе к центру дивана, навалился сверху между раздвинутых ног и поцеловал, наконец, в губы, окончательно размазав помаду. Эзра ответил сразу, впуская в себя язык Колина, обнял его за шею и вскинул бедра.

Мозги у Колина поплыли окончательно. Он уже не совсем понимал, что делает, целуя Эзру со всем накопившимся за вечер желанием, оставляя засосы на шее и груди, лапая горячие, чуть влажные ягодицы. Если бы не привычка заботиться о партнере, Колин трахнул бы Эзру насухую, но в последний момент он вспомнил о смазке. К счастью, долго искать не пришлось — Эзра и об этом позаботился заранее. Сейчас он тоже едва ли ясно соображал, глядел на Колина темными глазами, пока тот размазывал по члену прозрачный гель, и прерывисто дышал. У него, кажется, даже губы дрожали.

— Шшш, мой хороший, — прошептал Колин, укладываясь обратно на Эзру, — Все хорошо, — он поцеловал его в розовый от помады подбородок. — Подыши немного. Давай, детка. Вдох-выдох. Вдох-выдох.

Эзра, как завороженный, исполнил команду и тут же ахнул, когда Колин вошел в него одним плавным движением.

— Не останавливайся. Дыши. Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох. Вот так, хороший мой, вот так.

Колин задвигал бедрами, сразу входя в четкий жесткий ритм. Эзра поддерживал этот ритм короткими громкими стонами, которые не мог и не хотел сдерживать. Они оба словно забыли, где находятся, это перестало их волновать, сейчас Колин и Эзра сосредоточились друг на друге и своем удовольствии, которое током прошибало позвоночник.

И ничто больше не имело значения.

 

 

Спустились вниз Колин и Эзра часа через полтора, умытые и одетые в свои вещи. Бена уже не было, его костюм лежал на одном из кресел. Уилл и Райли продолжали неторопливо пить под джазовую музыку и тихо беседовали. На спустившихся они глянули с насмешкой, но без злобы. Увидев в руках у Эзры пакет, Райли удивленно приподнял брови. Тому хватило стыда покраснеть.

— Я возьму это домой, чтобы… постирать.

— Уж я надеюсь, — фыркнул Райли. — Вы на такси поедете? Может, останетесь и утром на машине?

— Нет, — решительно отмел предложение Колин. — Мы по домам. Хочу завтра выспаться, а Эзре с утра на репетицию.

— Не повезло ему.

Эзра пожал плечами. Он мог играть и упоротый, и с похмелья, и после бессонной ночи. Когда он брал скрипку в руки, то сливался с ней воедино, и его физическое состояние отходило на второй план.

У Колина зазвонил телефон.

— Наше такси. Я приеду за машиной завтра к вечеру.

Райли кивнул и махнул рукой, отпуская гостей, напоследок попросил вернуть костюмы к понедельнику. Эзра с Колином согласились и, попрощавшись, покинули дом.

_______________  
* Песня _Don't Dream It (Be It)_ из мюзикла «Шоу ужасов Рокки Хоррора»

 

* * *

 

Колина разбудила вибрация телефона. Недовольно застонав, он накрыл голову подушкой, намереваясь еще поспать, но увы, организм решил, что есть более насущные проблемы, например, поссать. Пару минут Колин упрямо валялся в кровати, но потом все же поднялся и направился в ванную.

Вернулся в спальню он через пятнадцать минут, умытый и окончательно проснувшийся. Телефон уже не звонил, но на светящемся табло горели уведомления о пяти пропущенных звонках, трех голосовых сообщениях, нескольких е-мейлах и смс. Если бы не такое разнообразие, Колин решил бы, что что-то случилось дома, но ни сестры, ни мама, ни Ким с Алицией не имели привычки обрывать ему все доступные месседжеры. Взяв телефон в руки, Колин открыл для начала смс. Одно было от Роба:

_«Тащи свою задницу в студию. НЕМЕДЛЕННО!»._

Второе — от Райли:

_«Только не делай глупостей»._

Прочитав первое, Колин удивился, второе — нахмурился. Следующим Колин запустил голосовые сообщения.

— Привет, Колин. Это Зои. Паршиво быть тем, кто приносит плохие новости, но тебе стоит заглянуть на почту. Мне скинул это знакомый буквально десять минут назад. Эзра не отвечает на телефон, так что мне не у кого уточнить, но мне почему-то кажется, что тебя это заинтересует. Если я ошиблась — прости. Если не ошиблась… тоже.

Сообщение закончилось. Предчувствуя беду, Колин не стал слушать остальное, а сразу зашел в электронную почту. Там было несколько писем, одно из них, судя по аватарке, было написано Зои. Колин открыл его. Никакого текста, лишь приложенный видеофайл. Скачав его, Колин запустил воспроизведение.

Первые несколько секунд видео картинка дрожала и была мутной, как при расфокусировке камеры. В динамиках кроме тяжелого дыхания и странного скрипа ничего слышно не было. Потом снимающий справился с аппаратурой, картинка стала четче, и Колин похолодел. Он сначала даже не поверил в то, что видит. Это никак не могло быть снято, никак не могло попасть в Интернет. Никак. И все же Колин собственными глазами все видел.

На экране смартфона воспроизводился их с Эзрой вчерашний секс.  


 


	8. Вторая часть. Глава 3

Видео было некачественное, плохо снятое и дрожащее, на нем почти ничего не было видно. Но догадаться, что там происходило, не составляло труда. Это был их с Эзрой второй заход, чувственный и неторопливый. На Эзре все еще был корсет и чулки, правда, один сполз почти до колена. Он сидел на Колине сверху и, опершись ладонями о его согнутые колени, не спеша двигался. Так как съемка велась сбоку от них, со стороны двери, виден был только его профиль, но не узнать Эзру все равно нельзя было, особенно когда он движением головы откидывал волосы за спину, открывая лицо. Сам же Колин почти не попал под прицел камеры. Видны были лишь ноги, бедра и удерживающие Эзру руки в дурацких наручах от костюма. Торс, плечи и лицо закрывала вешалка. Не понятно — случайность или удачно выбранный ракурс.

Телефон воспроизвел последние секунды видео и остановил запись. Колин уронил гаджет на кровать, а потом сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, пытаясь уложить ситуацию в голове.

А ситуация была пиздецовая. Колин даже примерно не представлял масштаб катастрофы, и чем им всем это грозит. Он раньше частенько давал поводы для скандалов, но не такие. А Эзра… Вот черт, Эзра!

Наскоро одевшись, Колин вылетел из лофта и спустился на этаж ниже. У квартиры Эзры он затормозил, перевел дух и постучал. Какое-то время было тихо, довольно долгое время. И Колин уже занес руку, чтобы постучать еще раз, как дверь распахнулась. Эзра выглядел неважно. У него явно было жесткое похмелье, из-за чего он был бледным, помятым и опухшим, волосы его были в беспорядке, а светло-серая майка испачкана в чем-то не очень приятном. Колин вдруг вспомнил, что с утра Эзра собирался на репетицию, но, судя по всему, так на нее и не пошел.

Увидев гостя, он не удивился, но как-то неуловимо расслабился, по чему Колин решил, что ждал он кого-то другого. Чуть постояв на пороге, Эзра вернулся в квартиру, оставив дверь открытой, дошел до кровати и сел на нее по-турецки, чуть не столкнув с края раскрытый ноутбук. Колин принял молчаливое приглашение зайти и закрыл за собой дверь.

— Ты уже видел? — спросил он, кивая на компьютер.

Эзра сначала автоматически перевел взгляд на экран, а потом, видимо, до него дошло, что Колин имел в виду, и он расплылся в улыбке, а потом и вовсе захихикал.

— Ты про?.. Ты про наше порно? О да, — теперь уже Эзра заржал в голос. — Я видел. Ты знал, кстати, что Зои догадалась про нас с тобой? Я вот не знал. А ведь думал, что она язык за зубами держать не умеет.

Колин чуть растерялся из-за такой странной реакции. Он ожидал найти Эзру в расстройстве, растерянности, злости или страхе, но никак не… таким. Словно под веществами.

Преодолев расстояние до кровати, Колин взял Эзру за подбородок и заставил посмотреть на себя. Как он и думал, зрачки были расширены, к тому же вблизи стал заметен запах травки. Эзры был под кайфом.

— Тебе понравилось? — вдруг спросил Эзра. — Мне понравилось. Я двигаюсь довольно грациозно. Жаль, освещение было плохое, деталей не рассмотреть.

— Тебе нужно прийти в себя, — Колин сжал пальцы, наверняка делая больно, но Эзра, кажется, даже не обратил на это внимания.

— Зачем? Зачем мне приходить в себя? Мне так лучше.

— Затем, что нужно решить эту проблему сейчас, пока не стало поздно.

— Поздно? — Эзра дернул головой, высвобождаясь, и снова рассмеялся. — О чем ты? Все кончено. Моей карьере конец. Эта хуйня, — он с силой толкнул ноутбук, отправляя его на пол, — поставила крест на всей моей жизни. Кстати, ты заходил в Интернет, читал, что пишут?

Колин растерянно нахмурился.

— Не читал, — понял Эзра по его лицу, — Сразу сюда прибежал решать проблему. Ты почитай. Уже столько пасквилей накатали. А ведь пока что одиннадцать утра. Статьи, комментарии, видеоролики от блоггеров — все оперативно сработали. Я теперь в тренде. Как ты собираешься это решать?

— Твой менеджер…

— Мой менеджер сказал мне сидеть дома, не отсвечивать и не давать никаких комментариев. Даже с друзьями разговаривать запретил. Только спросил, кто со мной… кто второй участник ролика.

— А ты что? — поднял брови Колин. Эзра поджал губы.

— Промолчал. Сказал, что это известный, уважаемый человек.

— Дай мне номер твоего менеджера.

— Что?

— Номер. Менеджера, — четко и громко повторил Колин, стараясь не раздражаться. Эзра вздрогнул, пошарил рукой в складках покрывала и, вытащив оттуда мобильник, сунул его Колину.

— Эдриан Стоун.

На то, чтобы найти нужный номер и отправить его себе по смс, ушло меньше минуты. Эзра сидел на кровати, уставившись в одну точку. Смех его больше не разбирал, скорее наоборот — навалилась апатия. Предсказуемая реакция.

— Послушай меня, — начал Колин, и когда Эзра не отреагировал, тряхнул его за плечо. — Эзра, я знаю, ты в ужасе. То, что случилось — это плохо. Очень плохо. Но ты должен взять себя в руки. Твои родители уже знают?

— Думаю, да, мать звонила уже раз пять, я не взял трубку, — скривился Эзра.

— Значит, они едут сюда. Тебе нужно принять душ, почистить зубы, расчесать волосы, переодеться и ждать их. Я сейчас поеду на работу и дам телефон твоего менеджера своему. Они поговорят и подумают, как все решить. Какие заявления нам делать, что говорить, как себя вести. Сам пока ничего не предпринимай. Не говори с прессой и с теми, кого мало знаешь. Погоди ставить на себе крест. Ты не сделал ничего плохого. Со студией у тебя контракт, они не смогут разорвать его без последствий для себя. Но на всякий случай найди хорошего юриста. Ты понял меня? — Колин тряхнул Эзру еще раз, несильно, но ощутимо. У того ни лице появилось беспомощное и в чем-то даже трогательное выражение.

— Я не смогу. Я даже из квартиры этой не смогу выйти, не то что говорить с кем-то или договариваться о чем-то. Я не смогу смотреть сестрам и родителям в глаза. И никогда не смогу выйти на сцену, зная, что люди в зале видели, как я занимаюсь сексом с мужчиной, одетый в корсет и чертовы чулки.

— Ты стыдишься того, что занимаешься сексом с мужчиной? — спросил Колин, специально не уточнив, что этот мужчина — он сам, чтобы не приплетать личное.

— Нет, — чуть подумав, ответил Эзра.

— Стыдишься, что надел вчера тот костюм?

— Нет.

— Того, что вообще занимаешься сексом? Или того, что делаешь это в пассивной позиции в том числе?

— Нет.

— Тогда прекрати думать об этом. Если люди увидят, что тебе неловко и стыдно, они воспользуются этим и сожрут тебя с потрохами. Ты совершеннолетний, ты занимался сексом по добровольному согласию в приватной обстановке и ты не знал, что тебя снимают. Так что ты ни в чем не виноват, — Колин погладил Эзру по голове и поцеловал в горячий лоб. Он не мог пообещать ему, что все будет хорошо, что он все исправит, но он хотел дать ему всю возможную поддержку.

— А кто виноват? — спросил Эзра, когда Колин отстранился. — Кто это сделал?

Вопрос застал Колина врасплох. Он не успел как-то особо задуматься над этим, но на самом деле в глубине души он с самого начала понял, кто оператор. Других вариантов просто не было.

— Бен.

Эзра не удивился. Он кивнул, соглашаясь с чем-то внутри себя, и сказал:

— Я сразу понял, что не понравился ему.

— Причем тут ты? — не смог скрыть изумления Колин. Эзра молчаливо вскинул правую бровь, предлагая догадаться самому. — Нет, дело не в тебе. Это у нас с Беном отношения не сложились, благодаря одной давней истории. Из-за меня его чуть не выкинули из группы.

— Как это случилось?

Колин поморщился — он не любил вспоминать про это, хотя его вины в произошедшем не было, как бы кто не считал. К тому же, все в конце концов разрешилось в лучшую сторону, хотя теперь стало очевидным, что не все обиды забыты.

— Когда мы приехали в Америку, нам нужно было подписать контракт с местным лейблом. Человек, который заметил нашу группу в Ирландии, Кевин Спейси, устроил нам встречу. Мы боссам, вроде бы, понравились, они знали о наших успехах на родине и готовы были подписать контракт, но у них были условия. На самом деле у них было много условий, и большинство нам выполнить было под силу. Кроме одного. В группе они готовы были видеть только троих человек.

— Почему?

— Причин было несколько. Но главная состояла в том, что Бен и Райли казались им слишком похожими друг на друга. Сначала они хотели вообще их обоих заменить, но сразу поняли, что на такое мы не пойдем. Так что предложили мне выбрать, с кем я хочу дальше играть в группе, а с кем готов попрощаться.

— И ты оставить Райли, — догадался Эзра.

— Это не было логичным решением. Переезд Райли дался сложнее, у него уже была семья. И барабанщик группе был нужен больше, чем бас-гитарист, пусть даже чуть позже нам бы нашли нового, более подходящего под формат. А еще… Бен тогда жил группой. У него кроме нее ничего не было. С родителями он не общался, так как профессию сына они не одобряли, с невестой расстался, когда она отказалась ехать с ним в Америку. Он все поставил на этот переезд. Но я выбрал Райли. Я знал, что Бен плохо воспримет, но понятия не имел, насколько. Мы страшно поругались, он заявил, что сольет прессе все, что знает о нас, и мы не то что в Америке не раскрутился, нас даже обратно в Дублин не пустят. И хоть я не верил, что он так поступит, мне стало не по себе. Райли заявил, что сам готов уйти. И вот тогда уже встал в позу я. Без Райли я играть не хотел.

— И что же ты сделал?

— Пошел к Кевину, объяснил ситуации, спросил совета. Он обещал помочь. Не знаю, каким чудом, но Кевин смог убедить лейбл в том, что мы нужны им в том же составе, в каком получили признание в Европе. Мы подписали контракт с отдельным пунктом о неразглашении конфиденциальной информации о других участниках группы. И переехали в Нью-Йорк.

— Значит, сейчас он нарушил контракт?

— С этим будут разбираться юристы. Если я раньше не разобью ему голову, — добавил Колин сквозь зубы. — Мне жаль, что ты пострадал из-за моего просчета. Не нужно было доверять этому сукину сыну. Стоило помнить, что он способен на предательство.

 

— Мы оба не были осторожны, — без эмоций произнес Эзра, глядя в сторону. — Так увлеклись друг другом, что совсем не смотрели по сторонам. А ведь я через это уже проходил, — дернув плечом, он посмотрел на Колина. — Тебе лучше уйти, пока не приехали мои родители. Вряд ли они будут рады тебя видеть.

— Ты прав. И мне нужно в студию. Я позвоню тебе вечером.

— Сегодня не стоит. Скорее всего, я рано лягу спать.

Колин кивнул соглашаясь. Он хотел сказать еще что-нибудь, но не знал что, поэтому лишь легонько сжал плечо Эзры и быстро вышел из квартиры.

 

* * *

 

В студию Колин приехал на такси, так как его машина все еще стояла у дома Райли. К этому времени вся группа вместе с Робом и продюсером Дэвидом Брауном расположилась в комнате отдыха студии. Бен тоже был здесь. В отличие от остальных он не сидел на кресле или диване, а стоял отдельно от всех у стены, метрах в двух от входа. Вид у него был мрачный и похмельный. Колин, как зашел, сразу двинулся к нему, обойдя поднявшегося к нему навстречу Райли. Никто даже ничего сказать не успел, а Бен уже лежал на полу, держась за лицо. Опомниться ему Колин не дал и с размаху пнул в живот, не жалея сил и злости. Третий удар не дал нанести Райли, схватил Колина поперек груди и оттащил в сторону, отчаянно матерясь. К скрючившемуся на полу Бену кинулся Уилл. Он какое-то время его осматривал, после чего посмотрел на Роба и хмуро заявил:

— Удар был мощный, нужен врач.

Будто в подтверждении этих слов Бена стошнило на пол. Роб схватился за голову:

— Черт-черт-черт! Черт! Колин, какого хера?

— Это же он, да?! Он слил видео? — вопросом на вопрос ответил тот.

— Так ты еще и уверен не был! — всплеснул руками Роб. — Да, это он, но нам нужно разруливать ситуацию, а не усугублять ее. Райли, отведи пока Колина в мой кабинет, я вызову доктора.

Райли дотронулся до плеча Колина, привлекая к себе внимание, и тот, дернувшись, самостоятельно отправился, куда послали. Дэвид пошел с ними, бросив перед уходом на Бена равнодушный, чуть ли не скучающий взгляд. Похоже, на его страдания ему было откровенно наплевать.

— Тебе стоило ограничиться одним ударом. Теперь он может подать на тебя в суд, — сказал Райли, когда они уже заходили к Робу в кабинет. Колин фыркнул, заметив, что в праве набить Бену морду ему не отказали.

— Пусть подает. Я заплачу из тех денег, которые отсужу у него за размещение моего интимного видео.

— Ты собираешься судиться с ним из-за этого? — тут же заинтересовался Дэвид. Оказавшись в кабинете, он сел в кресло Роба и теперь смотрел на Колина снизу вверх.

— Буду.

— Это значит, что ты собираешься объявить о своих отношениях с Эзрой Миллером?

— Теперь у меня нет выбора, — пожал плечами Колин. — Даже если я не подам в суд, Эзра-то точно подаст, а там пресса сложит два и два. Да и в любом случае я бы не бросил Эзру в чан с акулами одного.

— Хм, — произнес Дэвид задумчиво и прижал к губам сложенные вместе указательные пальцы.

— Как вы вообще узнали все так быстро?

За Дэвида ответил Райли.

— Роб, когда узнал, что ты встречаешься с Эзрой, попросил пиарщиков отслеживать новости о нем в Интернете. Те позвонили ему сразу, как сами обо всем узнали.

— Известно, во сколько было выложено видео?

— В пять утра или около того, — снова вступил в разговор Дэвид.

— Часа через два, после… — Колин запнулся, не зная, как продолжить. Но его и так поняли.

— Бен говорит, что был пьян и под кайфом. Даже не помнит, как выкладывал, — словно оправдывая, произнес Райли. Колин фыркнул:

— Чушь! Он мстит мне за то, что я чуть не выпер его из группы двенадцать лет назад.

— Он не может до сих пор на тебя за это злиться.

— Пять лет назад он просил нас рассмотреть возможность перевода его в другую группу. Сказал, что ему не нравится, как изменилось творчество группы, а также напрягает репутация фронтмена, — поделился Дэвид.

— Что? — опешил Колин. — Почему я об этом не знаю?

— Это был конфиденциальный разговор. К тому же мы ему отказали. Если его что-то не устраивало, он мог разорвать контракт с лейблом и уйти. Похоже, его недовольство тобой, Колин, с годами только росло. Удивительно, что ты не замечал.

— Поверить не могу. Вот же двуличная дрянь!

— В любом случае, с Беном мы разберемся. Сейчас нам важнее решить, что делать дальше. Меня беспокоит не само видео, хотя оно занятное, — Райли на этих словах Дэвида смутился, а Колина передернуло, — меня больше волнует каминг-аут.

Дэвид еще долго говорил, описывая ситуацию и свои опасения. Вскоре к разговору подключились Роб и Уилл. У последнего на рубашке осталась кровь Бена. Она запачкала левый рукав и нагрудный карман. Колин смотрел на эти пятна и чувствовал, как сильнее и сильнее сдавливает виски головная боль и начинает тошнить. Очень хотелось позвонить Эзре, или Клодин, или даже матери. Чтобы услышать родной голос, уцепиться за ускользающую реальность и хоть на секунду поверить, что все будет хорошо. Иначе… Колин уже сейчас чувствовал, как у него начинает гореть горло и как трясутся руки — первые признаки возможного срыва. Организм устал сражаться со стрессом и требовал дозу. Алкоголь, таблетки — что угодно. Три года без рецидива, и Колин решил, что все, справился. Дурак.

— Колин? Колин, ты нас вообще слушаешь? — раздраженно спросил Роб, вырывая из трясины панических мыслей.

— Что-то он дерьмово выглядит, — поделился наблюдением Дэвид. Уилл и Райли обеспокоенно переглянулись.

— Мне нужно позвонить своему психотерапевту, — хрипло сказал Колин, поднимаясь на ноги. Он даже не помнил, когда сел на гостевой стул. Сколько времени прошло? Как долго длится разговор? Колин не мог ответить на эти вопросы, и это его испугало. Выпить захотелось почти нестерпимо.

Райли сообразил быстрее всех:

— Нам нужно выйти из кабинета и оставить его одного.

— Что? Почему? — удивился Дэвид. Поджав губы, Райли обеспокоенно посмотрел на Колина.

— У него срыв.  


 


	9. Вторая часть. Глава 4

Колину понадобилось три дня, чтобы справиться со срывом. После разговора с психотерапевтом, которой удалось немного успокоить его в самый опасный момент, Колина почти силой отконвоировали домой. Затем Райли обыскал его квартиру на предмет любого алкоголя и наркотиков и вынес все, что смог найти, включая таблетки от головной боли и сироп от кашля. Срыв отнял у Колина все силы, и почти весь следующий день он проспал, проснулся лишь минут за тридцать до прихода своего доктора.

Более или менее спокойным Колин почувствовал себя только тогда, когда за психотерапевтом закрылась дверь. Их беседа длилась часа три, и это был самый длинный сеанс, в котором Колину приходилось участвовать. Он снова чувствовал себя уставшим, но кризис миновал, это ощущалось. За все время он ни разу не вышел в Интернет и не брал трубку, когда звонили. Единственная связь с внешним миром, которую он себе позволил — это смска Клодин. В ней Колин предупредил, что информация о нем в газетах в следующие дни ей не понравится, но он не может пока ничего объяснить, и ей лучше ему не звонить.

На третий день своего добровольного заточения Колин вылез в Интернет. Там ситуация развивалась стремительно. Пиарщики, юристы, менеджеры и журналисты работали, не покладая рук. В СМИ сообщалось, что Бен Линч, барабанщик «Westlife», решил покинуть коллектив из-за «непримиримых разногласий» с лидером группы Колином Фарреллом. Также всплыла информация, что Бен подал в суд за избиение, но ниже в этой же новости упоминалось, что именно Колин находится дома под попечением врача. Какого врача — не уточнялось. Работа пиар-отдела была видна невооруженным взглядом.

История с видео тоже набирала обороты. Эзра-таки решился сделать официальное заявление.

_«Видео со мной, которое сейчас ходит по Интернету, было снято без моего согласия и без согласия моего партнера. К сожалению, мне известен человек, который это сделал. Мой адвокат сейчас собирает доказательства. Я буду добиваться возбуждения уголовного дела. Границы моей частной жизни были грубо нарушены, и я хочу, чтобы человек, который за это в ответе, был наказан»_.

И ни слова о Колине. Имя Бена также пока не фигурировало. Хотя уже сейчас было понятно, что это временно. Как только Эзра подаст заявление в полицию, пресса обо всем узнает.

Колину даже стало интересно, рассчитывал ли Бен на такие последствия или он в тот момент вообще ни о чем не думал, кроме мести? Зародилась ли хоть тень сомнения в затуманенном травкой и алкоголем мозгу?

«Что касается моей ориентации, — продолжил Эзра, — то это, как понимаете, мое личное дело. Я не буду сейчас делать никаких заявлений и уж тем более оглашать имя своего партнера без его на то согласия. И я был бы признателен, если бы журналисты уважали мое право на конфиденциальность частной жизни».

Колин посмотрел на имя автора статьи. Рита Уолтер. Ну как же без нее. Больше ни с кем Эзра, похоже, не говорил. Все остальные издания ссылались в своих сообщениях на интервью Риты. Некоторые строили предположения насчет партнера Эзры. Имя Колина мелькнуло дважды. Один из журналистов выяснил, что они живут в одном доме. Второй и вовсе не привел никаких аргументов.

Отложив смартфон, Колин взъерошил короткие волосы на затылке, а после задумчиво почесал татуировку над левым соском. Его стала одолевать навязчивая жажда деятельности, что, несомненно, являлось следствием срыва, но игнорировать ее Колин не мог. На часах, однако, было одиннадцать часов вечера, в студию не поедешь. По-хорошему стоило успокоиться и лечь спать, но спать не хотелось.

В итоге, нацепив первую попавшуюся футболку с агрессивным принтом и джинсы, Колин спустился на один этаж вниз. У двери Эзры Колин проторчал минуты три. Ни на звонок, ни на стук никто не ответил. Из квартиры не доносилось ни звука. Никого не было дома? Вряд ли Эзра сейчас ходил на вечеринки, но он мог остаться у родителей в Нью-Джерси. Расстроившись, Колин покрутил ручку двери, ни на что не надеясь — скорее от досады, но та неожиданно поддалась. Замок запереть не потрудились.

Полный дурных предчувствий, Колин толкнул дверь и зашел внутрь квартиры, щелкнув выключателем. Свет озарил практически пустое помещение. Осталась кухня и кровать без матраца, исчезли подушки, личные вещи, посуда и — самое главное — фортепиано.

Эзра съехал.

 

* * *

 

Следующая неделя стала для группы настоящим испытанием. Через два дня после того, как Колин окончательно пришел в себя и приступил к работе, Роб позвал в студию съемочную группу популярного музыкального канала для официального заявления по поводу ухода Бена и возможного переноса тура в поддержку нового альбома. Тур был назначен на март, апрель и май следующего года, но необходимость поиска нового барабанщика путала все карты. За день до этого они всей командой решали, что можно, а что нельзя сливать прессе, тем более что канал требовал эксклюзивных сведений. Спорили до глубокой ночи и, вроде бы, пришли к единому мнению, но интервью предсказуемо пошло не по плану.

Утром перед встречей с телевизионщиками Колин получил смс от Риты.

_«Сукин сын, это был ты!»_.

Он сразу понял, что его имя наконец связали с видео. В Интернете пока об этом ничего не было, кроме старых сплетен, значит, Рита его предупредила, а не упрекнула. Ей Колин ничего отвечать не стал, сразу позвонил Робу.

— Она могла иметь в виду не это, — засомневался тот. Колин спорить не стал, хотя сам он был уверен.

И на самом интервью стало ясно, что слухи про него и Эзру уже ходят среди прессы. До Роба тоже это дошло, когда интервьюер спросил Колина, был ли конфликт между ним и Беном личного характера. И когда Колин ответил на этот вопрос положительно, журналист задал следующий:

— Ошибусь ли я, если скажу, что причина конфликта с Беном Линчем в том, что он снял видео вашего с Эзрой Миллером полового акта?

— Так, все, этот вопрос не был согласован, — вмешался Роб и встал между камерой и ребятами из группы.

— Слухи ходят, рано или поздно вам все равно придется ответить, — возразил журналист, имени которого Колин так и не запомнил. Кажется, Пол.

— Мы отвечаем — без комментариев.

— Роб, — устало позвал его Колин. — Отойди, дай я скажу.

Тот обернулся злой и раздраженный. Колин почему-то лишь сейчас обратил внимание, как сильно их менеджер постарел за последние десять лет. Когда они встретились, это был энергичный мужчина за сорок, небольшого роста, худой, лысоватый, крайне харизматичный и веселый. Казалось, что он все проблемы решает по щелчку, даже не напрягаясь. Теперь на его голове стало еще меньше волос, зато на лице прибавилось морщин, взгляд потерял львиную долю задора и легкости. Колин не мог не задать себе вопрос, а сколько в этом было их вины? Они были не самыми простыми подопечными. Скандалы, интрижки, звездная болезнь, ссоры, срывы концертов — чего только не было за эти годы. Роб разруливал все, и группа держалась на плаву. Сейчас же, глядя на усталость на его лице, Колин думал, что пора перестать прятаться за спину своего менеджера. Пора принимать ответственность за свои поступки самому.

— Парень прав. Ответить придется.

Покачав головой, Роб отошел в сторону и встал у входа, скрестив руки на груди.

— Задайте вопрос еще раз, — попросил Колин.

— Причина конфликта с Беном Линчем в том, что он снял видео вашего с Эзрой Миллером полового акта? — выполнил просьбу Пол.

— Да. На видео с Эзрой я. И его действительно сделал Бен.

— Как давно вы встречаетесь с Миллером? — прозвучал следующий вопрос, но Колин не собирался на него отвечать. Поднявшись с дивана, он отрезал:

— Интервью окончено.

Колин вышел из комнаты, не прощаясь, вслед за ним подтянулись и Уилл с Райли. Роб же остался с журналистами обсуждать предстоящий материал. В принципе, больше в студии ребятам делать было нечего, но идти домой и бесконечно обновлять новостные сайты не хотелось.

— Поехали ко мне, — предложил Райли. — Моники с детьми все еще нет в городе, а я не хочу оставаться один.

— Я только гитару захвачу, поиграем, как в старые добрые времена, — предложил Уилл и тут же нахмурился. — Но без Бена.

— Ребят, — остановил их Колин. Парни обернулись на него, такие знакомые, родные. Иногда их становилось так много в жизни Колина, что ему нестерпимо хотелось сбежать в Лос-Анжелес, но сейчас он бы не хотел ничьей другой компании. — Мне жаль, что я доставил вам столько проблем. Ты был прав, Уилл, мне следовало быть осторожнее, чтобы не навлечь беды на группу.

— Охренел? — фыркнул тот. — Никто не мог знать, что Бен окажется таким говнюком. Это из-за него мы сейчас в таком дерьме. Если бы люди просто узнали о тебе и Эзре, было бы неприятно, но не смертельно. Ну пообсуждали бы пару недель, как тогда, с Джаредом, посмаковали интимные подробности и успокоились. Бен же предал нас и втянул в мерзкий скандал. К тому же, у нас теперь нет барабанщика перед самым туром. Так что иди нахер, Колин, со своим чувством вины. И виски тебе не достанется, потому что ты сраный алкоголик, — Уилл усмехнулся самодовольно и задорно, помолодев разом лет на семь. Рассмеявшись, Колин покачал головой.

— Ненавижу тебя.

— Неправда, ты меня любишь. Райли, скажи, что он меня любит.

— Никто тебя не любит, Уилл, смирись. И иди уже за своей гитарой, пока мы с Колином не передумали брать тебя с собой.  


 

К дому Колин подошел где-то около трех часов ночи, трезвый, но расслабленный. В Интернет за все время он так и не вылез, не желая портить себе настроение. Единственное, что его беспокоило — Эзра. Колин два дня не мог до него дозвониться — телефон был отключен, и даже Зои ничего не знала, с ней он тоже не поддерживал контакт. С одной стороны Колин понимал, что Эзре сейчас явно не до него, с другой — его мучило чувство недосказанности и беспокойства.

Прокручивая эти мысли в голове, Колин по привычке пешком добрался до своего этажа и остановился, не дойдя до квартиры пары метров. У его двери, одетый во все черное, прямо на полу сидел Эзра. На голове у него были большие наушники, и, слушая музыку с закрытыми глазами, он чуть раскачивался из стороны в сторону, как змея под гипнозом. Подойдя ближе, Колин сел перед ним на корточки и погладил по щеке большим пальцем. Эзра, все также не открывая глаз, улыбнулся и потянулся за прикосновением.

— Тебя так долго не было, — прошептал он. До Колина донесся запах джина.

— Эй, ты в порядке? — спросил он. И когда Эзра не ответил, стянул с него наушники. — Эзра?

Тот открыл глаза, и Колин выругался. Зрачки были расширены.

— Что ты принял?

— Я так устал.

— Какого, блядь, хера, — Колин быстро осмотрел Эзру, прощупал карманы, в одном из них нашел пустой целлофановый пакетик. Ни остатков порошка, ни травки там не было. Значит, таблетки. Этого, на памяти Колина, Эзра еще не принимал. Или молчал об этом, зная о прошлом Колина.

Злость и беспокойство затопили с головой и придали достаточно сил, чтобы затащить Эзру в квартиру, а потом и в ванную. Тот не сопротивлялся и вопросов не задавал, ему, кажется, вообще было все равно, что с ним делают.

— Так, дай-ка это сюда, — Колин стянул с Эзры пальто и кинул его через открытую дверь ванной на пол гостиной. Наушники и телефон полетели туда же. После он наскоро помыл стоящий возле раковины пластиковый стакан, налил воды и протянул Эзре. — Пей.

— Я не хочу, — поджал губы тот, слегка очухавшись. — Зачем мы вообще здесь? Пойдем в спальню, — взяв Колин за запястье, Эзра потянул его к выходу.

— Не выпьешь, залью тебе в глотку это сам.

Эзра не ответил и не сдвинулся с места, продолжая держать Колина за руку, хотя хватка стала слабее. Он выглядел, как потерявшийся в толпе человек, не знающий, куда идти и что делать. С таким растерянным и жалким выражением лица, что у Колина защемило сердце. Освободив руку, он схватил Эзру за волосы, запрокинул ему голову и заставил пить. Большая часть воды вылилась мимо рта на подбородок, обтянутую футболкой грудь и пол, поэтому Колин снова набрал воды и повторил процедуру. Затем еще раз. После бросил стакан на пол, подтянул Эзру к раковине, наклонил над ней и сунул ему в глотку два пальца. Тот закашлялся, стал отбиваться, на пол и в раковину полетели бутылочки и баночки с полки, висящей под зеркалом.

— Шшш, — прошептал Колин, когда Эзру наконец вырвало. Пустив воду, он ополоснул руку и снова сунул пальцы в чужой рот. — Давай еще раз.

Получилось и еще раз. Когда спазмы стали сухими, Колин позволил Эзре умыться, а сам пока стянул с себя куртку, обувь и футболку, оставив их валяться на полу неровной кучей. Вода в раковине перестала бежать. Он поднял глаза и встретился с Эзрой взглядом в отражении зеркала. Тот был бледным, глаза у него покраснели и слезились, лучше он явно выглядеть не стал. И все же Колин знал, что делал.

— В душ.

— Колин, пожалуйста…

— Эзра, я не хочу тебя заставлять. Мне это не доставляет никакого удовольствия.

Закрыв глаза, Эзра стянул с себя уже и так мокрую футболку, затем расстегнул джинсы и снял их вместе с обувью и носками. Потом на пол полетело нижнее белье. Поежившись, он медленно подошел к душевой кабине, однако, забираясь внутрь, покачнулся, и Колин успел подхватить его.

— Не страшно. Давай вместе. Я тебя подержу, я буду рядом.

Чтобы включить и отрегулировать воду до прохладной, понадобились секунды. Эзра вздрогнул, когда на него ливануло сверху и невольно прижался к Колину. Тот обнял его и покачал, как маленького ребенка.

— Сейчас станет лучше.

— Мне было хорошо, — возразил Эзра. Колин покачал головой.

— Не было. Это все иллюзия. Яркая, сладкая и кратковременная. Потом станет хуже, намного хуже. Поверь мне, я знаю, я через все это проходил.

— Проходил? — отстранился и посмотрел Колину в глаза. — Мне пришлось сменить номер телефона, заблокировать электронную почту, удалиться из всех соцсетей, потому что мне почти каждый час приходят угрозы и глумливые комментарии от знакомых и бывших друзей. Мой менеджер уволился, лейбл хочет пересмотреть контракт со мной. И даже если у них не выйдет, через два года он закончится, а потом все, что мне останется, — играть в переходе метро. Я не могу обо всем этом думать, мой мозг взрывается. Я устал, я хочу забыть обо всем хотя бы на час. Разве это много?

— Послушай меня, — Колин выключил воду и, обхватив голову Эзры руками, заглянул в глаза. — Я знаю, что тебе сейчас нелегко. И очень многие люди на твоем месте сломались бы. Я ломался и от меньшего. Но я смотрю на тебя и вижу сильного человека. Того, кто сможет справиться со всем этим без всякого наркотического дерьма и литров алкоголя. В тебе есть стержень, которого нет и никогда не было у меня. К тому же ты не один. У тебя есть родители, которые очень любят тебя, есть верные друзья. Я их не знаю, но Джош и Лайла по рассказам показались мне отличными ребятами. И Зои за тебя переживает, я с ней говорил. Остальные — это пыль.

— А ты? Ты есть у меня?

Колин замер, не зная, что сказать, но Эзра по его лицу все и так понял. Опустив голову, он уперся лбом ему в плечо и тихо спросил:

— Почему?

— Ты и сам знаешь. У нас не будет нормальных отношений, пока все взгляды направлены в нашу сторону. Я боюсь, что все кончится тем, что мы разбежимся, ненавидя друг друга и весь окружающий мир. Я не хочу этого. И ты, думаю, тоже. Эзра?

Тот покачал головой, не поднимая глаз, и Колин снова обнял его, прижимая к себе. Погладил по голой спине, прижался ртом к мокрому плечу. Ему хотелось бы сказать, насколько близким человеком стал для него Эзра за эти месяцы, что впервые Колин не стремился сбежать в Эл-Эй при любой возможности, что рядом с ним дышалось свободно и легко. Но слова не шли да и казались сейчас неуместными, чуть ли не жестокими. Поэтому Колин молчал, продолжая держать Эзру в руках, пока ванная не остыла и по коже не побежали мурашки холода. Тогда он разорвал объятие, вышел из душа и чертыхнулся, осознав, что под струи воды он зашел в джинсах.

— Возьми полотенце и халат на стеллаже, — сказал он Эзре, расстегивая ширинку. — Я приберусь немного здесь и выйду.

Эзра кивнул и, захватив халат, вышел из ванной, не забыв закрыть за собой дверь. Колин тут же оставил штаны в покое, сел на крышку унитаза и закрыл лицо руками. В душе творился полнейший бардак. Он, вроде, и знал, что поступает правильно, но все равно его не покидало ощущение, будто он совершает ошибку. Колин и не помнил уже, когда в последний раз ему было так хреново при расставании. Может, потому, что ни он, ни Эзра на самом деле и не хотели расставаться? Однако ситуация диктовала такие условия, что другого выхода не было. Мозгом Колин понимал это прекрасно, но в груди все равно щемило, да то и дело накатывала злость. Как же он ненавидел Бена в этот момент! И себя: за то, что не разглядел предателя, за то, что допустил такую ситуацию, за то, что сидел сейчас и жалел себя, как сопливая школьница.

Но как же, черт побери, было больно.

Когда Колин, переодевшись в пижамные штаны, поднялся в спальню, Эзра лежал на кровати и теребил пояс халата. Выглядел он намного лучше, чем полчаса назад — почти не пьяным и намного менее обдолбанным. Однако наркотики еще не выветрились, это было заметно по дерганым движениям и ненормальной бледности.

— Тебе сейчас лучше поспать, — заметил Колин, — но перед этим неплохо бы позвонить твоим родителям. Ты же у них сейчас живешь?

— Не надо никому звонить, — Эзра вскинул на него нездорово блестящие глаза. — Я не первый раз не ночую дома. Думаю, мама решит, что я у Лайлы.

— Хорошо. Тогда спи, я буду в гостиной.

— Колин, пожалуйста… не уходи.

Колин замер в полоборота и покачал головой:

— Плохая идея.

— Значит, тот секс так и останется последним? — зло спросил Эзра. — Это ты мне предлагаешь вспоминать?

— Я не собираюсь трахаться с тобой, когда ты обдолбан, — отрезал Колин. Тяжело вздохнув, Эзра подполз к краю кровати, положил ему руки на плечи и прижался грудью к спине, делясь теплом своего тела. Колин сжал кулаки.

— Хотя бы просто полежи со мной.

Стоило отказаться, скинуть с себя наваждение и отстраниться, но он не смог. Кивнув, Колин дождался, когда Эзра вернется на свое место и лег рядом, обняв его одной рукой. Эзра тут же залез на него почти полностью, положил голову на плечо и на какое-то время затих. Колин машинально стал гладить его по голове кончиками пальцев, перебирая прядки волос, все еще мокрые после душа, пока не услышал влажный судорожный вздох. Замерев, он секунду колебался, не представляя, что стоит сделать, но затем попросту продолжил свое занятия. Слезы, он знал, бывают полезны.

Довольно быстро Эзра успокоился, расслабился, и дыхание его стало ровным. Колин еще немного полежал рядом, но потом осторожно выбрался из-под тяжелого тела, укрыл его одеялом и тихонько спустился вниз.

 

Хотелось курить. Колин снова вернулся к дурной привычке пару дней назад и сейчас чувствовал себя так, будто никогда и не бросал. Сигареты лежали в куртке, так что Колин подошел к вешалке, чтобы их достать. И услышал вибрацию телефона. Нахмурившись, он проверил свои карманы, однако звонил не его телефон, и Колин проверил пальто Эзры. Пока он искал смартфон, тот затих, но дисплей потухнуть не успел, и Колин увидел уведомления о трех пропущенных от контакта, названного «Мама». По-хорошему, стоило положить телефон обратно и уйти курить. Но, черт, Колин был родителем. И хоть его дети были слишком маленькими, чтобы уходить гулять ночью, он вполне мог представить, каково это — не знать, где и с кем сейчас твой ребенок.

На принятие решения ушло меньше минуты. Разблокировав телефон, Колин нажал на последний пропущенный и перезвонил контакту.

— Эзра, наконец-то! Ты вынуждаешь меня звонить твоим друзьям после полуночи. Ты где?

— Это не Эзра. Это Колин. Колин Фаррелл.

— Что с Эзрой? — сразу же насторожилась Марта. Колин поморщился. Не очень удачно он начал.

— С ним все в порядке, он спит. Я услышал его телефон и решил, что вам стоит знать, что он… в безопасности.

Марта на том конце провода некоторое время молчала, а потом произнесла:

— Спасибо. Значит, он у вас?

— Да.

— Вы не могли бы разбудить его? Я хотела бы поговорить с сыном.

Колин растерялся. Марта не доверяла ему? Настолько, что попросила разбудить? Ему не очень-то хотелось рассказывать, что Эзра принимал наркотики, пусть лучше думает, что он приехал к Колину на свидание. Но и будить Эзру он не собирался.

— Это не очень хорошая идея, он только уснул.

— Вы так его утомили?

Это было как удар под дых. Колину понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы взять себя в руки, и снова начать нормально дышать. Марта все это время терпеливо ждала его ответа.

— Если бы вы не были матерью Эзры, я бы вам нагрубил, — со сдерживаемым гневом сказал Колин. Марта фыркнула, ничуть не задетая:

— Отрадно слышать, что у вас есть принципы.

— Если у вас есть ко мне претензии, то самое время их высказать.

— Желаете, чтобы я сделала это по телефону? Боитесь взглянуть мне в глаза?

— Просто другого шанса у вас не будет, думаю, — Колин вспомнил, что хотел курить и вытащил пачку из куртки.

— Почему же? Эзра еще может пригласить вас к нам на ужин.

— Не пригласит.

На том конце провода повисло долгое молчание. За это время Колин успел прикурить и убрать остальные сигареты обратно в карман.

— Что же вы не радуетесь? — спросил он, так и не дождавшись реакции.

— Страданию своего ребенка? Считаете меня настолько плохой матерью? — вопросом на вопрос ответила Марта. Тон у нее был сухой.

— Нет, не считаю, — дойдя до кухни, Колин включил вытяжку и сбросил пепел с сигареты в раковину. Марта снова молчала, но трубку не клала. Ждала, что он скажет? Все еще не знала, как реагировать на новость? Или хотела знать подробности? Впрочем, последнее вряд ли. — Я знаю, что не нравлюсь вам. И справедливо. Я часто сам себе не нравлюсь. Но вы должны знать, что я не хотел ничего из этого: огласки, скандала, проблем для Эзры. Могу представить, о чем вы думаете. Я более взрослый и опытный, я должен был быть осторожнее. Согласен, я слажал. Доверился не тому человеку, не удержал руки при себе, находясь в чужом доме, позволил этой ситуации случиться. И мне жаль. Если вас это утешит, то знайте, мне тоже херово. И стыдно. Перед Эзрой, перед своей группой, перед вами, перед своей семьей. К тому же, что самое забавное, мне тридцать шесть лет, а я страдаю по мальчишке. И не понимаю, как это пережить. — Колин замолчал, его руки дрожали, а во рту горчило от сигареты. В трубке все это время было тихо, и он даже подумал, что Марта, вероятно, давно уже отключилась и даже не слышала эту его нелепую исповедь. Но не успел он додумать эту мысль, как услышал:

— Мне очень жаль. И простите за грубость.

Колин хмыкнул.

— Не извиняйтесь. Я это сказал не для того, чтобы вас пристыдить, — он вообще не понял, зачем все это начал. Возможно, для того, чтобы высказать все эти мысли вслух, — давайте сменим тему. Эзра примерно обрисовал мне свои проблемы с лейблом и менеджером. Дело в том, что у меня есть один знакомый независимый музыкальный продюсер. Его зовут Кевин Спейси. Когда-то он работал на тот же лейбл, что и я, именно он «нашел» нашу группу и привез ее в Америку. Сейчас он работает самостоятельно. Он может помочь.

— Но захочет ли? — засомневалась Марта. Колин прикрыл глаза.

— Эзра вполне в формате Кевина. К тому же он любит сложные задачки. В любом случае я ему позвоню и попрошу лично. Но вам его телефон я тоже скину. Наберите его завтра.

— Хорошо. Спасибо. Почему вы не сказали об этом Эзре?

— Не было возможности, — уклончиво ответил Колин. — Ждите смс. И… до свидания, Марта.

— До свидания, Колин.

Марта отключилась, и Колин, положив телефон на столешницу, чуть постоял, невидящим взглядом упершись в раковину. Потом встряхнулся, выкинул окурок в мусорку и, снова взяв в руки смартфон, пошел искать визитку Спейси.

Через десять минут, когда вся обещанная информация была отправлена, Колин поднялся в спальню, лег рядом с Эзрой, обнял его со спины, уткнувшись носом в затылок, и закрыл глаза. Долгий насыщенный вечер выпил из Колина все силы, поэтому он уснул крепким глубоким сном и проспал до самого утра.

А когда открыл глаза, Эзры в квартире уже не было.


	10. Вторая часть. Глава 5

 

 

 

_Колин лежал на чистых, ослепительно белых простынях, вокруг было много света, он затопил всю комнату, и создавалось ощущение, что кроме кровати в ней ничего и нет. Рядом на боку расположился Эзра, улыбающийся, красивый, в такой же белой, как простыни, ночной рубашке до колен. Смотреть на него такого было почти больно. Затаив дыхание, Колин протянул руку и коснулся кончиками пальцев нижней губы Эзры, затем повел ими вниз, погладил по подбородку, шее, дотронулся до завязок на ночнушке и распутал их, обнажая часть груди._

_— Погоди! — рассмеялся Эзра, хватая Колина за руку. — Я хотел сыграть, помнишь?_

_Колин, признаться честно, не помнил, но кивнул._

_— Я сейчас, — Эзра вскочил с кровати и вытащил из-под нее скрипку. — Что бы ты хотел услышать?_

_— Тебя._

_Кивнув, Эзра встал в позу, поднес инструмент к подбородку и начал играть «Реквием по мечте». В этот раз Колин даже не поморщился, мелодия вообще его не смутила. Он ее и не слышал почти, больше смотрел на Эзру: на его вдохновенное лицо, красивые музыкальные пальцы, на свободную простую ночную рубашку, которая колыхалась от каждого движения. Смотрел и не мог наглядеться._

_— Колин, не отвлекайся! — строго сказал Эзра, не прекращая играть. — Слушай!_

_Он слушал. До тех пор, пока сознание не уплыло, и он не проснулся._

 

 

Пробудившись, Колин некоторое время смотрел в потолок своей спальни в лос-анджелесском доме, прокручивая в деталях свой сон. За шесть месяцев, прошедших с их расставания, Эзра приснился Колину впервые. Да и вообще впервые, если подумать. Да еще и в таком ярком сне. Настолько ярком, что у Колина до сих пор в ушах играл «Реквием по мечте».

Или… стоп.

Колина в секунду смело с кровати, и он, натянув на голое тело джинсы, вылетел из комнаты. Звук доносился из библиотеки, где и стояло фортепиано. Колин его купил лет семь назад, не зная зачем. Сам он играл неважно, тренировался редко, инструмент простаивал. Не считая тех ужасных дней, когда за него садился Джеймс и мучил обитателей дома хлопаньем по клавишам. Но сейчас за фортепиано сидел кто-то, кто играть умел и делал это с явным удовольствием.

У этого человека были длинные, стянутые петлей на затылке, волосы, одет он был в светлую рубашку навыпуск и драные джинсы. Когда Колин зашел в комнату, он обернулся лишь на секунду, а потом продолжил играть. Он то ускорял мелодию, то замедлял ее, то с силой нажимал на клавиши, то еле касался их. Композиция стала почти неузнаваемой, но эмоциональность и тревожность из нее не исчезла.

Покачав головой, Колин развернулся и направился обратно на второй этаж, чтобы нормально одеться и почистить зубы. Фортепиано, издав фальшивый звук, замолкло, и у Колина за спиной раздались быстрые шаги.

— Гостеприимства в тебе ни на грош, — вздохнул Джаред с притворным сожалением. — Хоть бы поприветствовал старого друга.

— Кто тебя впустил? — проигнорировал реплику Колин.

— Клодин. Она сказала, что ты спишь, но я пообещал ей разбудить тебя.

— Очень мило с ее стороны было тебе довериться.

— Ты на меня злишься за что-то? — по шагам Колин понял, что Джаред остановился. Он тоже замер, обдумывая ответ. Злится? Колин с удивлением осознал, что да, злится. И причина для этого не имела к Джареду, на самом деле, никакого отношения. Просто сон и эта дурацкая музыка вывели его из равновесия. Настолько, что в библиотеке он ожидал увидеть другого человека.

— Не на тебя, — ответил на вопрос Колин, оборачиваясь. — Встал не с той ноги. И тебе следовало позвонить перед приездом.

— Это было спонтанное решение.

Дернув уголком губ, Колин перевел взгляд с Джареда на стену и обратно, вздохнул и как-то враз успокоился. Ему даже стало смешно и неловко за себя и свои неуместные эмоции. Смущенно взлохматив волосы на макушке, Колин улыбнулся:

— Ладно, приехал так приехал. Иди сюда, — он раскрыл объятие, и Джаред, пусть и не без колебаний, ответил ему, обдав запахом своего одеколона.

— Прогресс. Десять лет назад ты бы выкинул меня из дома. Стареешь?

— Старею, — согласился Колин и отстранился. — Подожди меня на кухне, я сейчас подойду. Можешь кофе мне пока сварить.

— Вот еще, нашел баристу.

И все же, когда Колин спустился вниз, на барной стойке его ждал горячий кофе. Себе Джаред тоже налил и теперь цедил по глотку, сидя на высоком стуле и просматривая ленту твиттера на телефоне. Колин подтянул к себе свою чашку, отпил за раз почти половину и занялся приготовлением завтрака.

— Итак, мне стоит спрашивать, откуда ты узнал, что я в городе? — поинтересовался он, делая себе прекрасный, наивкуснейший бутерброд с сыром. Джаред, который животные жиры в пищу не употреблял, скривился.

— Приехал почти наобум. Я читал, что тур в поддержку нового альбома у вас закончился, а после него вы решили сделать перерыв. И я подумал, что ты, скорее всего, отправился домой в Эл-Эй. Долгий перерыв планируете?

— Года два.

— Вау, — Джаред отложил в сторону телефон и внимательно посмотрел на Колина. — Серьезно, два года? Это из-за… ну, истории с видео?

— Это из-за того, что мы устали, — пожал плечами Колин. — Группа на сцене уже почти семнадцать лет, за это время мы ни разу не делали долгих перерывов, особенно с тех пор, как переехали в Америку. Думаю, пришло время. Не буду врать, будто скандал с видео никак не повлиял на это решение. Меня полгода спрашивали исключительно о нем. Ничто другое интересно не было: ни тур, ни музыка, ни клипы. Только мои отношения с Эзрой. Так что да, я устал. Я хочу спрятаться в своем доме, запереть все двери и не вылезать отсюда два года.

— Врешь, — фыркнул Джаред.

— Вру. Хочу съездить в Ирландию с сыновьями. А после, может, сняться в кино еще раз. Я однажды прочитал в каком-то издании, что актерского таланта во мне больше, чем музыкального. И вот я все думаю, вдруг прав был тот журналист?

— Актерам тоже приходится общаться с журналистами и отвечать на неудобные вопросы.

— Знаю. Но мне нужна смена обстановки. Заняться чем-то другим, не музыкой. Подумываю записаться на йогу еще, кстати.

— Тебе будет полезно, — согласился Джаред, вынимая из корзины с фруктами сочную грушу. — И перерыв — это хорошо. Мне даже жаль твоего мальчика, ему в отпуск уходить никак нельзя.

Колин поморщился:

— Нам обязательно говорить об Эзре?

— Если тебе неприятно, то не будем, — Джаред поднял руки, будто сдаваясь, и вгрызся в свою грушу. На то, как Колин делает свой бутерброд с плавленым сыром и клюквенным джемом с чили, он старался не смотреть. Колин же тем временем почти закончил с этим и повернулся к кофемашине, чтобы сварить себе свежего кофе. Это позволило взять паузу в разговоре и собраться с мыслями. Несложно было понять, что Джареду интересно поговорить об Эзре. Вряд ли он приехал только за этим — не настолько нетактичен, но это не значило, что ему не любопытно. Колин не знал, хочет ли он поднимать эту тему. Вся его семья, в противовес журналистам, делала вид, что никакого видео и никакого романа не было. Они наверняка готовы были его выслушать в любой момент, но сами никогда об этом не заговаривали, разве что вскользь. Колин ощущал себя человеком, выжившим в теракте, которому все окружение старается не напоминать о страшных событиях. Это даже немного раздражало.

— Уверен, что Эзра справится с трудностями, — сказал Колин, садясь напротив Джареда. — И Кевин ему поможет. Рад, что у них получилось договориться о сотрудничестве.

— Не без твоей помощи, вероятно. Кевин до сих пор на тебя слюни пускает? Я думал, ты вышел из его любимого возраста.

Колин бросил на Джареда недовольный взгляд.

— Опять ты про это? Кевин не пытался залезть ко мне в штаны, — начал он давний спор, но Джаред отмахнулся.

— Главное, чтобы он помог мальчику встать на ноги. Я слышал, он и менеджера ему отличного подогнал.

— Я вижу, ты нахватался сплетен.

— Об Эзре в музыкальной тусовке сейчас много говорят. Будь у него в любовниках кто-то обычный, быстро бы забыли. А тут сам Колин Фаррелл, — Джаред скривился. Они в свое время тоже наелись этого с лихвой, хотя никогда не объявляли о своих отношениях открыто. Вообще мало, кто знал, что они зашли дальше дружбы, но все равно их связь обсуждали очень и очень долго. Отчасти это и было причиной тому, что та ссора после расставания так затянулась — им не давали забыть. Колин впервые задумался, что его подтвержденная бисексуальность могла доставить и Джареду некоторые проблемы. Но тот едва ли об этом заговорит, гордость не позволит. — Менеджер Эзры правильно сделал, что подогнал ему подружку, — Джаред запнулся и бросил на Колина осторожный взгляд. — Ты же знаешь об этом?

— Мне донесли уже, не волнуйся, — фыркнул тот, жуя бутерброд. — Эрин Акстелл. Довольно симпатичная. Кажется, он с ее группой записывает совместный сингл.

— Ты веришь в их роман?

— Все может быть, но у Эрин был очень некрасивый развод, ей сейчас нужна новая любовь так же, как и Эзре. Это если опустить вопрос ориентации, которая по щелчку не меняется. Но ход хороший, ты прав. Однако жаль, что Эзре снова пришлось прогнуться.

— Ты так за него переживаешь. Начинаю подозревать, что твои чувства глубже, чем ты пытаешься показать, — заметил Джаред, внимательно глядя на Колина. Тот пожал плечами:

— Я не собираюсь тебе ни в чем признаваться. Это мое личное дело.

— Само собой. Я не претендую. Кто я такой? Всего лишь твой друг. Ну, или считаю себя таковым.

— Не прибедняйся. Я все равно тебе не верю, — фыркнул Колин. Джаред не поддержал шутливый тон.

— На твоем месте я бы вообще никому больше не верил, кроме семьи, — в этих словах прозвучала злость. Колин удивился такой вовлеченности в его проблемы, и это даже немного растрогало. Все же особо близки они с Джаредом не были: ни когда спали вместе, ни после примирения. Так что эта поддержка с его стороны оказалась неожиданно приятной.

— Это не первое предательство в моей жизни. Не скажу, что я привык, к этому нельзя привыкнуть, но и паранойю свою развивать не собираюсь. Мне хватает той, что есть.

— Ты удивительно спокойно к этому относишься.

— Нет, — резко ответил Колин, отодвигая от себя недоеденный завтрак. Есть расхотелось. — Я был в бешенстве. Но прошло полгода, и я не могу больше вариться в этих эмоциях. Все кончено, пора забыть, — закрыв глаза, он вспомнил сегодняшний сон и покачал головой. — Забыть и идти дальше.

  

* * *

 

Джаред пробыл еще где-то около часа и, попрощавшись, отбыл. Проводив его, Колин некоторое время бездумно слонялся по дому, с неудовольствием понимая, что разговор все же всколыхнул старательно подавляемые эмоции. И если во время тура их можно было выплеснуть на сцене, то что делать с ними сейчас, Колин не знал.

В конце концов ноги занесли его в библиотеку. Фортепиано Джаред оставил открытым, и Колин подошел к нему, чтобы скрыть клавиши крышкой, но замер, так и не прикоснувшись к гладкой лакированной поверхности. Как давно он не играл? Пожалуй, больше года. Ему было стыдно садиться за инструмент, потому что пианистом он был откровенно хреновым. Эзра несколько раз просил его сыграть ему, но Колин всегда отказывал, шутя, что такую пытку для ушей не каждый выдержит. Но сейчас же его никто не мог услышать?

Колин задумчиво нажал на несколько клавиш, а потом решительно сел на табурет, отрегулировал его высоту и принялся разминать пальцы, думая, что бы ему хотелось исполнить. К сожалению, он знал не очень-то много композиций наизусть. И все же была одна, которая была ему хорошо знакома и — что самое важное — отражала почти все, что он чувствовал сейчас. Именно ее он сейчас хотел бы сыграть.

Лунную сонату Бетховена.

Печаль, потеря, боль, ярость. Любовь. Пожалуй, сейчас Колин понимал Людвига лучше, чем в музыкальной школе. Усмехнувшись, он начал играть, и необходимость сосредоточиться вымела из головы все посторонние мысли. Осталась только музыка. Порождение чужой любовной драмы и утраты.

Колин играл, не задумываясь о технике, иногда сбивался, но пальцы помнили все лучше мозга, и мелодия лилась почти ровно. Узел в солнечном сплетении, который появился еще после сна, немного ослаб, отчего дышать стало легче. Колин улыбнулся и завершил мелодию на середине. Пожалуй, хватит. Почти тут же раздался звонок с поста охраны, пришлось закрывать инструмент и идти в холл. Оказалось — пришел курьер с почтой из нью-йоркской квартиры. Забрав ее, Колин дал курьеру на чай, зашел обратно в дом и распаковал пакет с письмами. Там в основном были счета и приглашения на вечеринки, которые сразу полетели в мусорку. Нашлось и еще одно письмо, на конверте было только его имя и ничего более. Обычно такие письма отправлялись его менеджеру, потому что внутри могло быть все, что угодно — от фанатских восторгов до угроз, но если Финч прислал это ему, значит он знал адресата лично.

Колин быстро разорвал конверт и развернул письмо. Оно было небольшим, написано знакомым крупным почерком на плотной белой бумаге. В углу была нарисована мультяшная пчела. Слабо улыбнувшись, Колин начал читать:

 

_«Привет,_

_Когда я ушел утром, не прощаясь, это было, вероятно, мудрое и взрослое решение. И вот это письмо перечеркивает его напрочь. Но черт с ним, мне важнее сказать то, что уже полгода вертится у меня на языке. Хотя вру, меньше, я до этого дошел не сразу. Сначала я злился на тебя. За то, что ты решил, будто расставание для нас лучший выход. За то, что подтирал мне сопли, пока я, обдолбанный, висел на тебе в наш последний вечер. Лучше бы ты тогда меня выгнал. Ты не представляешь, как мне стыдно до сих пор. А еще я почти ненавидел тебя за то, что ты веришь в меня и мою силу духа. Потому что нет у меня никакой силы, не знаю, где ты там у меня ее увидел. Вместо нее у меня было еще много бухла и грамм десять кокаина, так что я собирался еще долго бегать от реальности, но твои слова про стержень накрепко засели у меня в голове. А так,.. да, мне пришлось долго думать, чтобы понять, как много ты для меня сделал. Даже страшно становится, когда представляю, что мог так и не решиться прийти к тебе с тем дурацким ведерком для льда. И похер на то, как все это закончилось. Я ни о чем не жалею. Ни о чем, Колин. Я благодарен тебе за все. Вот зачем я пишу. Хочу сказать спасибо. Надеюсь, ты прочтешь это письмо и эти строки._

_Перечитал и понял, что вышла полная ерунда, но я уже устал переписывать все снова и снова. Да и пчела прикольная. Извини за сумбур._

_Эзра_

_ПС: Надеюсь, когда-нибудь ты снова придешь на мой концерт. Я буду ждать»._

 

Колин закончил читать и на всякий случай перевернул лист, но на другой стороне было пусто. Тогда он снова посмотрел на письмо и погладил большим пальцем пчелу. Это было прощание. Эзра зря переживал, что будет выглядеть невзросло. Он сказал, что хотел, и позволял Колину оставить послание без ответа, не принуждая его к общению. Колин не мог не оценить этот жест. Еще никогда с ним не прощались так красиво.

Возможно, он собирался все испортить.

Схватив с журнального столика шариковую ручку, Колин быстро написал несколько слов на обратной стороне письма, сфотографировал получившийся результат и отправил его по смс, надеясь, что адресат не сменил в очередной раз номер телефона. После он сложил письмо от Эзры обратно в конверт и отнес его в свою спальню, пряча его подальше от любопытных сестринских глаз.

Колин не собирался светить ни послание Эзры, ни собственный ответ, написанный размашистым почерком:

 

_«Разве не принято к письму прилагать обратный адрес?»_.


	11. Вторая часть. Глава 6

  
_Три года спустя_

 

Колин курил, глядя на видневшийся на горизонте океан, когда Клодин вышла к нему на балкон и встала рядом.

— Уже собрал вещи? — спросила она, забирая у него пачку и вытаскивая сигарету для себя.

— Ага. Еще вчера вечером.

— Так не терпится вернуться в Нью-Йорк?

Колин пожал плечами. За три года его так называемого отпуска он почти отвык от Большого яблока, хотя ездил туда довольно часто — как минимум пять раз в год. По работе почти не скучал, некогда было: он пару раз снялся в кино, съездил отдохнуть в Европу с детьми, занялся йогой, написал с десяток песен, чего с ним давно не случалось, подтянул свой французский и перевез, наконец, мать в Эл-Эй. Безусловно, ему не хватало сцены. Ничто не могло дать того адреналина и драйва, которые он получал во время выступлений. Музыка, единение с толпой, бешеная энергетика — все это никогда не надоедало. К этому он бы с удовольствием вернулся. И по ребятам очень скучал, не привык видеть их так редко. А еще… впрочем, об этом он пока не думал. Рано.

— Будешь скучать? Или я тебе надоел уже? — вместо ответа спросил Колин. Клодин улыбнулась.

— Ну что ты. Я люблю, когда младший братик дома, над ним забавно издеваться.

Колин рассмеялся и покачал головой. Как же он любил свою семью, но, похоже, пора было уезжать.

В Нью-Йорк он прибыл поздно вечером, а в свою квартиру зашел уже и вовсе около часу ночи. Там почти ничего не изменилось, правда, пришлось дистанционно сделать свежий ремонт после трех лет сдачи в аренду, так что до сих пор немного пахло краской. Кинув ключи от квартиры на журнальный столик, Колин дождался, когда Финч внесет внутрь его чемодан, после чего дал чаевых за помощь и закрыл за консьержем дверь.

Что ж, вот он и вернулся. Подумав об этом, Колин тут же вспомнил кое о чем: в руках у него были письма, которые Финч отдал ему внизу несколько минут назад. Откинув большую их часть в сторону, он развернул самое важное.

_«Добро пожаловать обратно»_.

 

* * *

 

На подземной парковке недалеко от Merkin Concert Hall Колин торчал уже минут сорок. Он мог бы пойти на концерт, у него даже были билеты, но ему откровенно не хотелось светить там физиономией. Эзра расстроится, но он умный мальчик, он поймет.

Опершись на свою машину, Колин закурил и посмотрел перед собой задумчивым взглядом. Три года, сорок три письма — сорок четыре, считая последнее, — двадцать семь встреч, две попытки расстаться. В какой-то степени это было даже романтично, хоть и несколько выматывающе. Тайные встречи, как в романах 18-19 веков, придавали отношениям остроту, но у всего этого была и обратная сторона, из-за которой они и ругались, и расставались, чтобы потом сойтись вновь. И все же… Колин ни разу еще не пожалел, что ответил тогда на письмо.

Выкинув докуренную сигарету, он выпрямился, глядя на то, как по парковке прямо к нему идет высокая фигура в черной куртке с капюшоном, накинутым на голову.

— Привет, — сказал Колин, когда Эзра подошел ближе.

— Привет, — ответил тот и мимолетно коснулся рукой его плеча. Они обсуждали это — никаких объятий и поцелуев в общественных местах, но, черт возьми, в такие моменты хотелось плюнуть на правила.

— Хочешь есть? Можем съездить в ресторан.

Эзра на это обжег Колина взглядом и обошел машину, чтобы сесть на переднее сиденье. Ну нет, так нет. Колин тоже забрался в автомобиль.

Ехали к Колину практически в полном молчании, что было немного непривычно, но Эзра явно устал за концерт, а Колин был сосредоточен на дороге, желая доехать максимально быстро. Лишь раз на светофоре он положил руку Эзре на коленку в попытке подбодрить и отпустил, когда загорелся зеленый.

А вот как только они оказались в квартире, Эзра будто ожил, развернул Колина к себе, тот успел лишь закрыть дверь, легко поцеловал в губы и обнял, прижавшись всем телом. Колин обнял его в ответ, перед этим стянув с его головы капюшон и освобождая шапку стриженных волос.

— Я думал, что чокнусь за сегодня, — признался Эзра. — Три месяца был почти спокоен, но сегодня… Хорошо, что тебя не было на концерте, я бы налажал.

— Прости за это.

Отстранившись, Эзра сбросил с себя куртку прямо на пол, оставшись в бордовой рубашке и джинсах.

— Когда-нибудь ты придешь на мой концерт, — напомнил он о своем первом письме. Том самом, что положило начало еще многим письмам и встречам. Три года, сорок четыре письма, двадцать семь встреч, две попытки расстаться. Как они смогли? Колин не знал. Он боялся давать этому самое очевидное объяснение, хотя другого не было.

— Когда-нибудь, — согласился Колин, снимая с себя пиджак и отступая вглубь квартиры. Эзра, словно загипнотизированный, последовал за ним. Так они оказались в спальне. На Эзре к этому моменту уже не было рубашки, джинсы были расстегнуты, Колин лишился ботинок и футболки. Они еще не прикасались друг к другу, ведя какую-то странную игру. 

 

 

Они три года вели эту игру, то сближаясь, то отдаляясь. Расставались. Из-за того, что им иногда слишком тяжело было быть вместе. Ругались. Особенно хорошо Колин помнил две ссоры. Одна случилась месяцев через семь после письма Эзры. Они тогда нарушили собственное правило — не целоваться в общественном месте, в данном случае это был лифт в доме, где они снимали квартиру, — и попались пожилой паре. Ничего страшного не случилось, пара их не узнала или сделала вид, что не узнала, но Колин с Эзрой все равно умудрились поссориться.

— Я поражаюсь твоей беспечности. И это после всего, через что тебе пришлось пройти? — раздраженно заметил тогда Колин в ответ на полное равнодушие Эзры.

— Хуже уже не будет. А вот ты чего так взвился? Я понимаю, что тебе удобные такие отношения…

— Что? То есть ты думаешь, что мне в кайф прятаться по подворотням? И я делаю это ради своего удобства? Хочу напомнить, что это ты у нас заводил себе официальную невесту ради репутации и карьеры. Это ты делаешь все, чтобы вернуться на большую сцену. Так что не нужно мне говорить, словно только мне и удобны такие отношения, и я все делаю ради себя. А если ты действительно так считаешь, то тебе лучше прямо сейчас пойти нахуй.

Эзра тогда никуда не ушел. Он не стал извиняться за свои слова, но больше не рисковал. И Колин понял, что Эзра все же сделал для себя какие-то выводы.

Следующая крупная ссора случилась после того, как они расстались второй раз за три года. Как и в первый, это произошло без скандалов, скорее от усталости и непонимания того, к чему они идут. Длился разрыв два месяца, а потом Колин из какой-то насквозь желтого издания узнал, что Эзру видели в клубе с неким парнем в обнимку. Пожалуй, Колин даже не ожидал, что в нем взыграет такая ревность. Он держался почти неделю, уговаривая себя не делать глупостей, но сорвался и купил билет до Нью-Йорка, наплевав на планы. Пока летел в самолете, Колин то смеялся над собой и внезапно взыгравшим ирландским темпераментом, то злился на идиотскую ситуацию. Только в аэропорту он понял, что не удосужился даже позвонить Эзре и договориться о встрече. Вполне возможно, что его и в городе-то не было. Хорошо хоть их съемная квартира была оплачена до конца года, иначе пришлось бы спешно искать номер в гостинице. В Нью-Йорке в туристический сезон. В конце концов он пошел в тот самый клуб из статьи и нашел там и Эзру, и того парня. Общались те скорее по-дружески, и Колин до сих пор не знал, было у Эзры с ним что-то или нет. Не спрашивал. Но поругались они тогда знатно. Не в клубе, позже, в квартире. Эзра орал, что Колин его не отпускает, держит на привязи, как собачонку, когда нужно ослабляя поводок, а когда нужно натягивая. Колин просто бесился то ли от ревности, то ли от злости на себя самого. После ссоры они занялись сексом. Довольно жестким и горячим, после которого у Колина болела спина, расцарапанные плечи и укусы на шее.

После этой крупных ссор у них больше не было, но Колин понимал, что это временное явление. У них были слишком тяжелые характеры и разные взгляды на жизнь. И все же было что-то, державшее их вместе.

Колин положил руку Эзре на шею и притянул к себе для поцелуя. Несмотря на долгую разлуку, они не торопились, нежно ласкали друг друга губами, гладили ладонями. Так бережно, как не делали даже в первый раз. Потом, когда от возбуждения закружилась голова, Колин мягко толкнул Эзру на кровать, навис над ним и замер, всмотревшись в его лицо.

— Что? — смущенно улыбаясь, спросил Эзра.

— Ты очень красивый, — Колин погладил его по скуле и убрал с глаз чуть отросшую челку. — И с каждый годом становишься все лучше. — Он знал, что Эзра не умеет реагировать на комплименты своей внешности. Вот если хвалили его талант, тогда да, он расцветал, как майская роза, а с собственной красотой у него явно были какие-то проблемы. И все же Колин не мог об этом молчать. Эзра его завораживал. До сих пор. Он сильно изменился за эти три года: повзрослел, заматерел, раздался в плечах так, что стал крупнее Колина, постригся. Из юноши превратился в привлекательного мужчину с бешеной харизмой, которая притягивала к нему всех окружающих его людей. И при том Эзра, кажется, совсем не придавал этому никакого значения. Чем очень удивлял.

— Колин, — Эзра обнял его за шею, почти уложил на себя и прошептал на ухо, — займись со мной любовью.

И Колин выполнил просьбу.

Он двигался в Эзре мягкими, глубокими толчками, тот был влажным от смазки, охотно подавался назад, стонал тихо, но отчетливо. Колин обнимал его со спины, прижимался грудью, целовал шею, вдыхая знакомый, родной запах. Пьянел от него. Ему хотелось влезть Эзре под кожу, соединиться с ним еще прочнее, крепче. И быть в нем, на нем, под ним — везде.

Заниматься с ним любовью.

Тем, что их соединяло. Тем, что притягивало друг к другу снова и снова.

— Колин, — прошептал Эзра, двигаясь ему навстречу, раскрываясь перед ним максимально. — Колин. Колин. Колин.

И Колин отвечал ему, чем мог: губами, руками, всем своим телом, своей душой. Он ускорил движения, обнял крепче, так, что Эзра не мог даже двинуться под ним, вжатый в кровать. Стоны стали громче, Эзра вцепился в обнимающую его руку, впился короткими ногтями в кожу, выгнул шею, подставляя ее под поцелуй.

Сколько это длилось, Колин не знал. Целую вечность. Короткий миг. Эзра кончил под ним, не прикасаясь к себе, и сжал в себе так сладко, что и Колина выбросило за грань. А потом из них обоих словно выпили все силы.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Колин, когда Эзра, стащив на пол грязную простынь, улегся рядом на живот и положил подбородок ему на плечо. В ответ на вопрос он фыркнул и зыркнул на Колина черными блестящими глазами. Настроение у него явно улучшилось по сравнению с тем, что было час назад.

— Ты уже виделся с группой? — поинтересовался Эзра через какое-то время. Колин кивнул.

— Сегодня в обед. С завтрашнего дня мы начинаем искать барабанщика на место… — он запнулся, — тот, кого студия нашла нам для последнего тура, вернулся в свою группу. Когда найдем, будем всячески светить рожами. — Колин поморщился. — Придется походить по вечеринкам. А что у тебя? Ты какой-то тихий сегодня, даже страшно.

Рассмеявшись, Эзра потерся щекой о его плечо и вздохнул.

— У меня в сентябре концерт в Карнеги-холле.

Несколько секунд Колин переваривал эту новость, нахмурившись, а потом приподнялся на локте и взглянул Эзре в лицо:

— Так это же здорово, нет? Ты три с половиной года к этому шел. Мечтал вернуться на большую сцену.

— Наверное, — Эзра дернул плечом. — Не знаю. Черт, я так много работал для этого, стольким пожертвовал, но все равно не чувствую ни радости, ни удовлетворения. Мне же в прошлый раз большая сцена далась легко, почти играючи. Конечно, я пахал, тренировался, как проклятый. И все же я никогда не терпел неудач. Еврейский мальчик в хорошей еврейской школе, прекрасные учителя, потрясающие данные. Ну просто обречен на успех, — он криво улыбнулся. — Даже история с Брэдом не оставила последствий. Меня за ручку привели в Карнеги-холл и сказали: «Теперь это твоя арена, блистай». А потом такой жуткий крах, и я вдруг оказался персоной нон грата в приличном музыкальном обществе. Дешевкой в женском корсете. Сейчас я снова на коне и уже всего добился сам, зубами выгрыз себе путь, доказал, что я чего-то стою. Не без помощи, не без хитрости, но все же. Я должен радоваться, но где она, радость?

— Ты боишься. Падать в прошлый раз было больно, повторения не хочется. Я тебя понимаю. Но музыка была и остается делом твоей жизни.

— Но стоит ли она всех усилий?

— Стоит, — уверенно сказал Колин. — Миллионы людей тухнут на работе, которую они не любят и которой не хотят заниматься. Единицам везет найти свое призвание. Тебе повезло. Да, приходится идти на жертвы, но оттого слаще победа.

— Я не хочу жертвовать тобой.

Колин удивился.

— А кто тебя об этом просит? Или ты собрался со мной расстаться?

— Нет! — Эзра, кажется, даже испугался. — Нет. Но сейчас, когда ты вернулся в Нью-Йорк, вся эта забавная романтическая чушь с письмами и тайными встречами не будет работать.

— Не будет, — согласился Колин. — Но знаешь, три года прошло, может, хватит играть в шпионов?

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Вместо ответа Колин развернул Эзру к себе и поцеловал в губы. Тот даже глаза не закрыл, продолжая смотреть в смятении.

— Если ты сейчас собираешься позвать меня замуж, то предупреди как-нибудь жестом, чтобы я успел надеть штаны и сбежать, — попросил он, когда Колин отстранился. Тот, рассмеявшись, покачал головой.

— Нет, никакой свадьбы, не волнуйся. Но я был бы не против, если бы ты поехал со мной в Эл-Эй весной. Нам не нужно будет делать никаких заявлений и на прямые вопросы мы не обязаны отвечать. Тогда, три года назад это было невозможно. А сейчас, почему бы и нет?

— Ты серьезно? — Эзра перекатился на бок и отзеркалил позу Колина. — Если мы на это решимся, шанса повернуть вспять не будет.

— Я знаю.

— Тогда ладно.

— Ладно?

— Я поеду, — улыбнувшись, Эзра снова улегся на живот, уткнулся лбом Колину в грудь и оставил на коже легкий поцелуй. — Мама будет в ужасе.

Колин, вздрогнув, погладил растрепанную макушку.

— Да уж.

 

 

* * *

 

 

То, что Рита ушла на пенсию, стало для Колина потрясением, почти ударом. Он был перед ней в долгу за то, что она предупредила его тогда перед каминг-аутом, и он позвонил ей сказать, что группа возвращается и ищет нового барабанщика. Материал был так себе, не эксклюзив, но не про Эзру же ей рассказывать. Он не настолько чувствовал себя обязанным. Но и это бы оказалось неактуальным. Рита в журналистике больше не работала. Кажется, ее даже позабавило его огорчение, так что она предложила ему встретиться и выпить вместе кофе. Раньше Колин бы трижды подумал, кофе с Ритой пить было опасно, на следующий день можно было пожалеть, но в этот раз согласился сразу же.

Они встретились в кафе недалеко от Центрального парка. Рита приехала первая — она всегда приезжала первая, профессиональная привычка. Колин чуть погодя. Зашел в теплое кафе, нахохлившись и укутавшись в шарф по самый нос — все же отвык от холодной нью-йоркской погоды — и увидел Риту, сидящую за дальним столиком. Строгую, с жестким цепким взглядом, гордую и сильную. Совсем не старую. Что такой делать на пенсии? Цветы выращивать? Разве что саррацению какую-нибудь. Колина она поприветствовала холодной улыбкой, которую почти сразу скрыла за кофейной чашкой.

— Тебе удивительно идут годы, Колин, — сказала она, глядя на его седые выбритые виски. — Когда я увидела тебя впервые, то подумала: «Какой смазливый, но скучный мальчик». Я ошиблась тогда, но сейчас ты даже на первый взгляд не кажешься скучным.

— Спасибо на добром слове, — не без язвительности ответил Колин. — А ты ни на грамм не изменилась. Пьешь кровь девственниц или поедаешь младенцев?

— Я кручусь в шоу-бизнесе, откуда там девственницы?

Вопрос был риторическим, но Колин почему-то вспомнил Эзру и улыбнулся.

— Ты поэтому ушла? Пищи не хватает? — продолжил он шутку. Но Рита его не поддержала и ответила честно:

— Стара я стала. Потеряла хватку.

Колин уставился на нее в немом изумлении. Это Рита-то хватку потеряла? Побойтесь бога.

— Да, и не смотри на меня так. Раньше я была жестче, не поддавалась сентиментальности, даже если кто-то из артистов мне нравился. А сейчас посмотри на меня, я сижу в кафе с Колином Фарреллом, даже не пытаясь выведать ничего о его молоденьком любовнике.

Колин вздрогнул и бросил на Риту настороженный взгляд.

— Расслабься. Я же говорю — ничего я не пытаюсь выведать. Хотя вот тебе явно интересно, какие слухи ходят, скажешь нет?

— Не понимаю, о чем ты.

— Не доверяешь мне, — грустно сказала Рита. — Вот поэтому у меня и нет друзей. Артисты мне не доверяют, а остальные желают вытянуть из меня все сплетни, чтобы слить их в Интернет. Так и живу всю жизнь.

Колин не знал, что на то сказать. Раньше Рита ничем таким личным с ним не делилась, и он понятия не имел, как ей живется с такой профессией. Оказалось — не очень-то и весело.

— Ну и что говорят? — сдался он под насмешливым взглядом.

— Гадают, спите ли вы вместе или общаетесь по старой памяти. Папарацци к твоему дому подсылают, так что будь осторожен. Кто-то выяснил, что ты за три года несколько раз ездил в Нью-Йорк, но даже самый тупой журналист понимает, что это ничего не доказывает. На этом статью не построишь. Да и особой движухи нет. Вы правильно сделали, что выждали три года. Сейчас ваши отношения не так интересны, как тогда. Вот запишете еще одно видео…

Фыркнув, Колин потер шею под шарфом, потом снял его и подозвал к себе официантку, желая сделать заказ.

— Мне жаль, что ты уходишь. Таких, как ты, мало, — сказал он, когда они с Ритой снова остались тет-а-тет.

— Таких, как я, больше нет, — сказала как отрезала. — Кстати, видела не так давно Бена.

Колину будто в живот выстрелили. Он дернулся, сам не понимая, как на стуле удержался. Риту такая реакция явно позабавила.

— Мне неинтересно, — сквозь зубы процедил Колин.

— Тебе следует еще поработать над эмоциями. Вас будут часто о нем спрашивать.

Она была права, но легче от этого не становилось. С Беном он с той истории виделся еще раза два или три. В суд его, кстати, никто так и не потащил, студия связалась с менеджером Эзры и предложила большие деньги, чтобы тот отозвал заявление. На это последовал отказ. Тогда руководство предложило кое-что другое, более ценное: возможность записывать альбомы у них и помощь в промоушене. От этого отказаться оказалось сложнее. Бен, конечно, из своего кармана тоже много заплатил и студии, и Эзре, а после уехал из страны в Канаду. Там теперь играл в группе, приезжая в Нью-Йорк на концерты. Колин считал, что он легко отделался, сученыш, но поделать ничего не мог — ему самому к Бену приближаться запретили из-за того избиения. Так что да, Колин мог реагировать немного неадекватно, но кто бы стал его винить?

— Закрыли тему, — резким недовольным тоном произнес он и кивком поблагодарил официантку, которая принесла ему кофе. — Лучше расскажи, с кем мне теперь работать придется.

Рита охотно переключилась, и минут сорок они обсуждали ее коллег и политику редакции, которая в последнее время сильно изменилась, что отчасти и стало причиной ухода на пенсию. Потом Колин был вынужден сказать, что его ждут в студии. Рита понимающе улыбнулась и благосклонно приняла предложение за себя заплатить. Однако когда Колин уже уходил, она его остановила и, заглянув в глаза, сказала:

— Прежде чем ты уйдешь, и мы, скорее всего, больше никогда не увидимся, сделай мне одолжение, ответь на один вопрос.

— На какой? — насторожился Колин.

— На личный. Я знаю, что спрашивать такое нельзя, но ты можешь мне верить. На самом деле можешь. Если ты ответишь, никто никогда от меня ничего не узнает.

— Спрашивай.

— Неужели у вас любовь?

— Зачем тебе это знать?

Рита насмешливо улыбнулась и, отведя глаза в сторону, произнесла с самоиронией:

— Говорю же, стала сентиментальной. Хочется услышать красивую историю напоследок и оставить ее себе. Можешь считать это старческой придурью.

— Ты не старуха, — возразил Колин. Рита посмотрела на него снисходительно:

— Мне больше лет, чем ты думаешь.

И он вдруг подумал, что да, больше. Если Рита выходила на пенсию, то ей давно перевалило за шестьдесят. Отлично выглядела для своих лет. Что ж, за ним был должок, так что… Колин отвернулся и, глядя в окно кофейни, ответил на вопрос:

— Да, любовь.


	12. Эпилог

— Заедешь в девять. У меня не будет времени его привезти из-за съемок. Так что сам заберешь. В одиннадцать его нужно будет отвезти на занятия, адрес ты знаешь. Или тебе записать? — Ким окинула внимательным взглядом лицо Колина, будто пытаясь понять, способен ли он запомнить элементарную информацию, необходимую ему как родителю.  
  
— Я знаю, где это, — не без раздражения сказал Колин. На Ким его тон никак не подействовал.  
  
— Хорошо. Занятия заканчиваются в четыре, в пять Джеймс должен быть у терапевта. Меня завтра не беспокой. Если будут какие-то вопросы — звони няне. Теперь по финансам…  
  
— Это к Клодин. Она занимается моими финансами, — тут же отбрехался Колин, которому все эти инструкции уже порядком надоели. Будто он совсем не знал, что делать с сыном. Ким была хорошей матерью, но тем еще контрол-фриком. Причем болезнь сына все только усугубила. Сколько нянь у них уже сменилось — не сосчитать, Джеймс не успевал запоминать их имена. Ким никому не доверяла. Лишь Колину, пожалуй, и то не до конца. Это бесило.  
  
— С Клодин не все вопросы можно обсудить, я специально сегодня приехала, чтобы…  
  
— Доброе утро, — перебил Ким вошедший в гостиную Эзра. На него тут же обернулись, что его совершенно не смутило. Колин в очередной раз подумал, как странно и непривычно было видеть Эзру у себя дома в Эл-Эй. И как ему на самом деле это нравилось.  
  
— Доброе. Он всегда ходит по дому в таком виде? — вдруг спросила Ким у Колина. Тот оглядел Эзру с ног до головы, пытаясь понять, о чем она говорит. Стоило признать, что Эзра на время отпуска расслабился: перестал бриться и ходил в основном в одних широких бермудах, иногда цепляя на себя еще какие-нибудь браслетики и подвески. Колина это совсем не смущало, сестры тоже не видели в этом ничего плохого, а мама заходила в гости редко.  
  
— А что? — спросил Колин, снова поворачиваясь к Ким. Эзра, кажется, тоже растерялся, раз до сих пор ничего на это не сказал.  
  
— Если он общается с Джеймсом, пусть хотя бы моется, не подает плохой пример.  
  
— Я моюсь! — возмутился Эзра. — И я отлично лажу с детьми Колина. Джеймс меня любит.  
  
— Джеймс всех любит, — отрезала Ким и тут же вернулась к разговору о финансах, будто Эзры нет в комнате. Колин так переключиться не мог. Он слушал Ким вполуха и держал Эзру в поле зрения. Наблюдал, как тот прошел на кухню, как включил кофемашину и достал не одну, а три кружки, собираясь сделать напиток для всех, даже для вредной Ким. И Колину очень нравилось, как Эзра ходил по дому. Никакой возни с пуговицами и ремнями, бермуды стягивались одним движением, оставляя Эзру совершенно голым. Крайне удобно, — …я надеюсь, ты это обдумаешь. Колин? Колин!  
  
Вздрогнув, Колин обернулся к Ким, которая смотрела на него с возмущением. Потом она перевела взгляд туда, куда он пялился, закатила глаза и быстрым движением собрала все принесенные с собой брошюрки с журнального столика.  
  
— Я пришлю всю информацию на е-мэйл, как обычно. Сейчас с тобой разговаривать бесполезно.  
  
Колин фыркнул, не став отрицать. Эзра в этот момент выглянул в гостиную.  
  
— Уже уходишь? — удивился он, глядя как Ким собирается. — А я тебе кофе варю.  
  
— Спасибо, но я спешу. Пока, Колин, жду тебя завтра в девять, — Ким быстро поцеловала Колина в щеку, махнула Эзре на прощание и вышла из комнаты.  
  
— Кажется, я ей не нравлюсь, — с долей иронии сказал Эзра, подходя к Колину. Тот пожал плечами:  
  
— Ким тяжело понравиться, она не самый дружелюбный человек. Я удивлен, как она на меня в свое время запала.  
  
— Это все твоя харизма, — Эзра залез на диван, прямо к Колину на колени, и закинул руки ему на шею, обнимая.  
  
— Ты тоже запал на мою харизму?  
  
— Признаться, не только. У меня при одном взгляде на тебя дыхание перехватывало, а член вставал по стойке смирно.  
  
— А сейчас стоит? — поинтересовался Колин, засовывая руки Эзре под шорты и оглаживая голые ягодицы.  
  
— Уже почти, — ответил тот и поцеловал его в губы. И тут они оба услышали, как кто-то прочищает горло. Вздрогнув, Колин и Эзра посмотрели на вход в комнату. Там стояла Ким.  
  
— Я забыла телефон, — она указала на журнальный столик. Там и правда лежал ее мобильный. Ким медленно подошла ближе, забрала принадлежащую ей вещь и снова отступила к выходу. — Кстати, Эзра, отличная задница.  
  
— Когда это ты успела рассмотреть? — насторожено спросил тот.  
  
— Ну не сейчас, это точно, — фыркнула Ким, покидая их. Эзре понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы сообразить, а потом он к удивлению Колина покраснел.  
  
— Поверить не могу, что твоя бывшая жена смотрела секс-видео с тобой и мной.  
  
— Тебя утешит, если я скажу, что официально мы никогда не были женаты? — рассмеялся Колин, успокаивающе поглаживая Эзру по пояснице.  
  
— А мама? Мама твоя видела? Как я ей буду в глаза смотреть?  
  
— Ну я же твоей смотрю, хотя она-то точно видела.  
  
Эзра посмотрел на него чуть ли не с восхищением, поняв, что Колин говорит правду. Похоже, он не задумывался над этим, пока сам не столкнулся с чужими родственниками.  
  
— После такой информации мне нужен кофе, — заявил Эзра, слезая с дивана. Колин отпустил его не без сожаления. К счастью, у них была еще неделя впереди — успеют. А потом приедут еще раз, когда графики снова так удачно совпадут. Колин постарается, чтобы это случалось почаще.  
  
В такие моменты он был даже рад, что вся эта история с видео с ними случилась. Это был интересный опыт, важный урок. Болезненный, да, но необходимый. Потому что события, которые произошли с ними в тот год и позже, стали первым шагом к настоящей свободе.  
  
  


_**Конец** _


End file.
